The Lost Aeon
by BonitaBreezy
Summary: Tidus returns to Spira, but for how long? Secrets that have slipped between the cracks suddenly become important to Tidus' life and Yuna is determined to save him like she couldn't before. With help from old friends can she save her love? TidusXYuna
1. Chapter 1

Hey guys! Ready for a new adventure? I'll just bet you are! Okay, I'll stop. Uh, let me know what you think, I hope you like it. Open to constructive criticism. In fact, I appreciate it. I APPRECIATE YOU! (little humor there for those of you who have played The Legend of Zelda; The Windwaker. Just started Phantom Hourglass. Anyone else like it so far?) Okay, onto the legal bit

DISCLAIMER: I do not own FFX or FFX-2. I have no affiliation with Square Enix

--------------------------_  
_

_Yuna stared at Tidus. He was disappearing. She shook her head. _

_"Yuna, I…I need to go. Sorry I couldn't show you Zanarkand." He said and began to walk away._

_"Whoa." Wakka said._

_"We'll see you again!" Rikku called after him. A giant swell of emotion overtook Yuna and she chased after him._

_She heard Kimahri call, "Yuna!" but she didn't listen. He turned to take her in his arms but she went right through him. More pyreflies flew into the air and Tidus turned a bluish-green color. Yuna lay on the ground, tears falling fro her eyes. Wakka and Rikku stood there, jaws hanging open and Yuna stood. Facing away from him, she said quietly,_

_"I love you"_

_He turned to her and carefully wrapped his arms around her. He then walked through her and dove off the ship._

"Tidus!" Yuna sat up, breathing hard. She had that dream again.

"Yunie?"

Yuna looked around to see Paine and Rikku staring at her, Rikku with pain and worry and Paine with confusion.

"I'm…I'm fine." Yuna said.

She'd been reliving that moment in her dreams ever since they'd destroyed Vegnagun. Ever since they had defeated Shuyin. They looked painfully alike.

"We'll be in Besaid in about five minutes." Paine said finally.

"Okay…I'm going onto the deck for a while." Yuna said.

"You want me to come with you?" Rikku asked.

"No…I'll be fine." Yuna promised.

She entered the lift and rode to the deck. She stepped out, the wind whipping her hair and clothes madly. She could see Besaid beach off in the distance. She felt a sudden rush of anger. Everything he'd promised her. He lied. He knew he was going to leave her! She dropped to her knees and hit the deck with all the strength she could muster.

"Why!!! Why did you leave me? You promised me you'd always be here. You promised." She screamed. She let out a sob and dropped her head. That's when she heard it low, but clear. A sharp whistle. Her heart stopped for a second. Had that really happened? She raced to the lift. It had really happened. It had.

"Down, Down!" she urged it.

After what seemed like an eternity the lift stopped at the bridge. She scaled the stair banister and looked out the window. The Celsius was just above Besaid's waters.

"Open the hatch, Buddy!" she yelled.

"Yuna we're not fully land…"

"Open the hatch!" she screamed.

"Okay!" he flipped the switch and it opened. She half ran, half slid down it and as soon as she hit the water she ran towards him, throwing herself into his arms.

"Are you real?" she whispered.

"I…think so."

Her stomach clenched. What if it wasn't really him? She pulled back and looked at him.

"Do I pass?" he asked.

She hugged him again.

"You're home." She said.

"I'm home." He echoed.

The Celsius landed behind them and the hatch opened. Paine and Rikku appeared on it. Paine looked calmly at the scene but Rikku let out a delighted giggle.

"Who's he?" Paine muttered to Rikku.

"He is Tidus. Former guardian and Yuna's daily obsession, the entire reason Yunie became a sphere hunter." Rikku said.

"Oh, so he's Shuyins look alike?" she asked.

"Exactly." Rikku said.

"Hey! Get a room you two!" Wakka, Tidus's best friend/fellow guardian called.

All of the villagers of Besaid were assembled on the beach.

"Who asked you to watch Wakka?" Tidus yelled.

Wakka laughed and Lulu looked toward them and smiled, Vidina in her arms.

Tidus took Yuna's hand and they began to run towards the beach. Yuna sped up, passing Tidus. Startled he tripped slightly.

"You've changed." He said, regaining himself.

"Well, you've missed a few things." Yuna said.

"I want to hear everything!"

"Well, it all started when I saw this sphere of you…at least…it looked like you." She said.

They reached the beach where they were swarmed by Wakka, Lulu, and the Aurochs.

"Hey Brudda! We thought you were gone for good, ya?" said Wakka, grabbing him around the neck in a chokehold and rubbing his fist in his hair.

"I thought so too." Tidus said, pulling away.

"Well, welcome back Tidus." Said Lulu.

"Aw, and I thought you didn't like me." Tidus smiled.

"I was more or less worried of what you were doing to our summoner's pilgrimage." Lulu said.

Just then, Rikku ran up and hugged him.

"Hello Rikku." He said, laughing.

"It's kind of strange, huh? Every time I come to Spira I'm in the water and you are one of the first people I meet." He said.

"Amazing, that." She said.

"We're gonna head back, but if I know you you're hungry. There'll be something when you come down." Wakka said.

Tidus grinned.

The beach cleared out quickly, until only Tidus, Rikku, Yuna, and Paine remained.

"You know, Rikku, I think we should go check and see if Buddy and Brother need any help on the Celsius." Paine said.

"Oh, they're fine." Rikku said.

"Come on." Paine said, grabbing her by her scarf and pulling her away.

"Well, Rikku's the same as ever." Tidus said.

"You, on the other hand, seem very different. You've changed." He said.

"I feel different. I've been through so much in the last two years it almost rivals my pilgrimage." She said.

"Wow." He said, sitting on the sand.

"So what have you been up to?" He asked, laying back.

"Well, I returned here to Besaid until one day Rikku showed up. She said she had a sphere to show me." Yuna pulled out a sphere and played it. It showed a man in a cage. He kept yelling about a war and seeing a summoner.

"Well, I can see how you thought that was me." Tidus said.

"Yeah. Well, after that I figured I could find more of these spheres. I figured I could find you." She said. She continued her story until she reached the farplane.

"And Shuyin was there." She said.

"He was talking about looking for Lenne. He thought I was Lenne. But that's not even the strangest part…the strangest was…you were there." She said.

He smiled, lightly.

"What?" she asked.

"I remember that." he said, lightly.

"You do?" she asked.

"Yeah…I could feel your presence…and I knew something was wrong. I thought you had died. So I whistled."

"Yes. Nothing was making sense. Every answer brought on more questions and finally I couldn't take it anymore. I followed your advice."

"And what would that be?" he asked.

"I screamed…as loud as I could."

"What happened to laughing?" he asked.

"I'm no longer a summoner…I'm allowed to break down."

"Well, anyway, then it got dark. And I was all alone. Then, when I thought all hope was lost…I heard your whistle. I followed it, and it happened again. I asked, 'Where are you?' but all I got was another whistle and a glowing golden light. I followed it and it whistled again…. then I woke up underneath Bevelle. I think that was about the time I began to give up. I' never gone to the farplane before that, because I was so afraid I'd see you there." She admitted.

"As long as I wasn't sure you were there, I could hope. I could hope to see you again…at least one more time. I told myself I'd be content if I could just tell you I loved you, one more time. Now that I have you back…I know I was just fooling myself. I don't want to lose you again." Her eyes started to glitter with tears.

"Yuna…."

"No, I'm fine." She said,

She continued her story up until she met him again. The sun had begun to set and the water and sky looked like a painting. Yuna stood and walked the line of the water.

"Yuna…?"

"I'm worried. What if you disappear again? I love you…but I don't know if I could take waking up one morning and you just…being gone. Or even worse, watching you disappear."

"Yuna…"

"No! Tidus, I went through you! Right through you! That day still haunts my dreams! I can't do that again! I can't." the last word came out in a pitiful whisper.

"I don't now how I got here…or even why, but I am not leaving you. Not again. Nothing will take me away from you. Not even the Fayth themselves." He said, wrapping his arms around her from behind. She turned around in his arms to face him. The remains of tears glittered on her cheeks in the dimming sunlight. He lifted a hand and wiped the tears from her face. She leaned into his touch.

"You promise?" she whispered shakily.

"I promise." He whispered back.

She wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him. He was surprised. The first and last time they'd kissed, he'd been the one to make the first move. She really was different. But he didn't want it to stop so he tightened his grip on her waist as she kissed him longer. When she pulled away, she rested her head against his chest and stared out into the water. They held onto each other, staring out into the distance until the sun disappeared below the water.

Celsius

"Aww, look at that Paine. Isn't it cute?" Rikku asked, staring out the window of the Celsius.

Paine walked over to the window to overlook the scene. Yuna and the man…(Tidus? Yeah, Tidus) were locked in an embrace and they stared out into the water, completely oblivious to everything around them.

"Isn't it sooo romantic?" Rikku giggled.

"Yeah, it kind of is." Paine agreed.

Her heart stung.

I could have had this. If I wasn't so stubborn, I could have this. Or at least have a chance…but I can't even tell him.

"What's romantic?" Buddy asked, entering the room.

"Look." Paine said, moving slightly so he could see.

"Cute. Who is he? Looks kind of familiar." Buddy said.

"I'm not telling. Ask Yunie." Rikku said.

"Paine?" Buddy asked.

"It really is Yuna's story to tell." Paine said.

"Argh, I swear Paine, Rikku is rubbing off on you." Buddy said

"What's that supposed to mean?" Rikku asked, shoving him.

"Nothing, nothing." Buddy grinned.

"Just give all of us a favor?" Paine said.

"What?" Buddy asked.

"Don't tell Brother." Paine said.

"Yeah, that would probably be for the best." Buddy agreed.

Rikku looked back and forth between the two.

"What? Why not?" she asked.

"Just…don't Rikku. It won't be pretty. Take my word for it." She said.

"Okay, fine. Lets head back to Besaid. We can probably slip by without them noticing." Rikku said.

"Okay, just try not to disturb them. Yuna looks…happy."

Besaid Beach

"We should probably go before someone sends a search party." Yuna said, leaning her forehead against Tidus's.

"Let them send one." Tidus groaned.

Yuna laughed and pressed her lips to his again. It all seemed incredibly perfect. The night was warm with a light breeze. The sky was pitch black, glittering with millions of stars. The water sloshed quietly, lapping their feet lightly. They held onto each other, kissing forcefully, but also passionately. Yuna slid her hand up and rested it on his chest. He put his hand over hers and held it. She leaned against him, completely drunken by his touch. Tidus's head suddenly jerked away and he fell over. A Blitzball rolled away. They heard Wakka's laughter. Tidus rubbed his head angrily.

"You've been taking forever, kiddos. Lu sent me out to look for you." He said, still laughing.

"Did you have to hit me with the Blitzball?" Tidus grumbled.

"Yeah. I haven't done it for two years. You're long overdue, ya? Besides, It's fun." He laughed.

Yuna tried and failed to stifle her giggles.

"Oh thanks." Tidus grumbled.

Yuna smiled.

"For being the 'Star Player of the Zanarkand Abes' you sure didn't stop that ball, ya?" Wakka laughed as they walked.

"Well, sorry, I was a bit preoccupied." Tidus said.

"Ya, no kidding. I noticed." Wakka said.

Yuna blushed.

A giant bonfire burned in the middle of the village. All the people of Besaid were gathered around it. Yuna intertwined her fingers with Tidus's as they entered the village.

"We were wondering where you'd gotten to." Lulu said, "What took so long?"

"Trust me, you don't want to know." Wakka said.

"You gonna join the Aurochs again?" Keepa asked.

"Sorry guys, I've given up Blitz." Tidus shrugged.

"What!!!" they exclaimed. They included Yuna and Wakka.

"I just…don't Blitz anymore. Not professionally at least. It's what I did for my entire life, what my father did before me…I feel like it's time to broaden my horizons. Do something else with my life." He said.

"Strong words for a nineteen year old. Strong words for you. I'm afraid I've under-estimated you, Tidus." Lulu said, shaking her head.

"Actually, I'm twenty...and I'll take that as a compliment." Tidus said.

Lulu rolled her eyes at the age comment.

"Well, eat, drink, be merry and what not!" Wakka said.

They stayed by the fire for hours talking, dancing, laughing and sharing memories.

"Oh no! One of the funniest parts was in Luca. We were getting ready to go across the Mi'ihen highroad, and Tidus and Sir Auron had just become Yuna's guardians. Well, Tidus and Yuna were talking away from everyone, ya? Out of nowhere, Tidus starts making these big 'Ha's' like, maniac laughter. Then, Yuna started doing it too! Then, just as randomly as it started, it stopped. They spoke for a couple more seconds, then asked what we were looking at, like they hadn't just been acting crazy." Wakka said. They all laughed.

"Well, there is an explanation behind it, of course." Tidus said.

"Remember how I just randomly yelled in Kilika? Well, I was frustrated. In Luca, I had been frustrated as well and Yuna suggested that I laugh instead of yell. Easier said then done. Well, I tried at first, but when Yuna said I should probably stop, I did it just to make her laugh. I was amazed when she joined me. Then we just laughed. So really, it was more of a therapy thing." Tidus laughed.

"So what were you talking about afterward?" Rikku pushed.

Tidus and Yuna exchanged a small glance, then, Tidus put his fingers to his lips and let out an earsplitting whistle. Neither of them said anything.

"You think that was bad, you should've seen Rikku in the Thunder Plains." Tidus said.

"Hey!" Rikku exclaimed.

"No seriously, it was hilarious. I don't think I've ever seen anyone jump so high in my life. Ever." Tidus said.

The villagers laughed.

"Really, she convinced Auron…" Rikku let out a small yelp and jumped up.

"What's wrong?" Yuna asked.

"Oh…nothing. I'm fine." Rikku said, sitting again.

"She convinced Auron to stop at the travel agency. 'Until the thunder stops' they had to explain to her that it never stopped thundering in the thunder plains." Tidus laughed.

"Yeah, well, I'm not scared anymore!" Rikku declared, but she had a small twinkle of …(sadness?)… In her eye. When Tidus glanced back, though, it was gone.

Slowly people began to drift away until it was only the Gullwings, Tidus, Wakka, and Lulu there.

"Well, we should be getting to bed, ya?" Wakka said, "You need somewhere to stay, Tidus?"

"No, he can stay with us. There is room on the Celsius." Yuna said.

Wakka laughed while Lulu raised an eyebrow.

"Well, behave Kiddos. Don't do anything I wouldn't." he said.

"That doesn't give us much restriction, does it?" Tidus asked.

"Why, you!" Wakka threw his Blitzball at him.

In the next second, Tidus flipped backward, turning as he did so and kicked the ball forcefully back at Wakka. Wakka caught it with an "oof".

Tidus grinned.

"Star Player. Remember that old man." He laughed.

With that, they set off toward the Celsius.

When they reached the Celsius they rode to the bridge to inform Buddy of their return.

"Hello, we're back!" Yuna called.

"Hel…oh, who is this?" Buddy asked.

"This is Tidus. A former guardian of mine." Yuna said.

Buddy looked them over with a grin, and his eyes stopped at their clasped hands.

"Looks like more then a former guardian to me." He said.

"Hey!" Tidus said suddenly.

"I remember you! You were on Cid's airship, two years ago."

"See Yuna, he remembers me." Buddy said.

Yuna laughed.

"Sorry."

"It's good you're back though. Brother would not shut up. I had to knock him out. He was like, "Where is Yuna, is Yuna okay? When is Yuna coming back?" Buddy imitated Brother's voice perfectly.

"Sorry, had a lot to catch up on." Yuna said.

"We're going to go to sleep now, good night everyone." Yuna said.

"Behave." Buddy called after them.

"That's what Wakka said!" Yuna called back.

Later, as they lay together, Yuna wrapped in Tidus's arms, her head resting against his chest, Tidus spoke quietly.

"Yuna?" he said.

"Yes?"

"I will always be your guardian." He said.

"I'm glad." She said.

After a couple moments of silence she whispered.

"Tidus?"

"Hmm?"

"You'll still be here in the morning?"

"I won't leave you." He whispered.

She snuggled closer to him, closing any distance that may have been between them. She buried her face in his chest and a mix of his scent, the warmth of his body heat, and the reassurance that he was there, holding onto her, lulled her to sleep. That night, while she revisited her memories, she didn't dream of that horrible day when Tidus disappeared. Instead, she dreamt of that wonderful night…in the Macalania Woods.

-----------------

I'll give you a cookie if you review. Unless you're diabetic...then you can have a hug.


	2. Chapter 2

Hey friends! Didn't mention this before, but I found this in the archives of my laptop and thought "hey, what the heck." I apologize for any typos and stuff, but I've been working on it. A little bit OOC b/c I'm just bad at that kinda thing. Something I can work on. Anyway, let me know what you think and helpful suggestions are always...helpful...

-------------------------------------------------

Yuna yawned and opened her eyes. Tidus was gone. She looked around the room. No one was there. She felt herself hyperventilating. It couldn't be a dream. He couldn't be gone. She put her fingers between her lips and let out a shrill whistle. She stood up and rushed down the stairs, tears threatening to fall. As she got to the door, it shot open and Tidus rushed in. She threw her arms around him.

"Yuna! What happened?" he asked.

"I woke up…and you weren't here…I thought…I thought that…" she trailed off, not able to speak.

"I am so sorry. Buddy was…and…I'm sorry." He held her and stroked her hair.

"It's okay. I'm here. I'm not going anywhere. I'll always be right here." He whispered.

"Don't…don't say that." She whispered, pulling away.

"What…Yuna?"

"Don't make promises you can't keep. I remember Macalania…I'll stay with you always…but you didn't" She whispered.

"I will not leave you without a fight. Not until the last breath in my body disappears." He said, sounding sad and hurt.

She felt a pang of guilt.

"I'm sorry…I'm being horrible aren't I?" she said.

"It's okay, really." He said.

She leaned against him.

"Just…hold me…let me feel that you are still here."

He wrapped his arms around her and rested his chin on her head.

"It was just so…hard. Every year…at that time…I'd go stand on the pier in Luca and whistle. I'd stay for hours…until I couldn't do it anymore." She whispered.

"I'm sorry I didn't come. When I promised that I'd be with you always…I didn't know that I would…I didn't know I wasn't real. I…never intended to lie to you. I didn't even find out myself until right before Zanarkand. When I passed out at the Summit." He said.

She opened her mouth to speak, but before she could, she was cut off by a shrieking cry over the intercom.

"Gullwings! Report to the bridge!!"

"Whoa, what's going on?" Tidus asked.

"That's just Brother. It's probably a sphere or something. Come on, lets go find out." She said.

"Aright." He agreed.

They were quiet all the way to the bridge.

"What's up?" Yuna asked, scaling the railing and running over to where Rikku and Paine were standing. Tidus stayed up on the stairs and watched.

"It's a signal from Kimahri. He says he wants to see Yuna, that it is important."

"I wonder what it could be." Yuna said.

"Maybe it's another sphere?" Rikku said.

"He wouldn't say it was important if he had another sphere, would he? He would just wait until we saw each other next. Spheres are always showing up on Gagazet." Yuna said, thoughtfully.

"Well, lets just go to Gagazet. We'll find out when we get there." Paine said, rolling her eyes.

"You need to loosen up, Paine." Rikku giggled.

Paine blinked and slowly looked toward Rikku.

"I'll loosen up when you grow up." Paine snapped.

"Well, jeez. Sorry." Rikku giggled.

"Come on." Yuna said, laughing.

She grabbed Tidus's hand and led him back into the lift, and then they rode up to the deck.

Stepping out into the cool wind, she spun around slowly.

"I think it's…nice up here. Gives you room to think." Yuna said.

"It is nice." Tidus agreed, sitting down near the giant gull at the front.

Yuna giggled.

"What?" he asked.

"Two years ago…you always seemed to be moving…now, you sit still a lot." She said.

"Yeah, well…two years in the Farplane with Auron will do that to you." He laughed.

"What is it like?" she asked.

"The Farplane? Not much to do there. Just sitting still and thinking really. I spent all my time with Auron, Jecht, and Braska." He said.

"My…father?" she asked.

"Yeah…he's a good man." Tidus said.

"He was, wasn't he?" she said, sadly.

"He asked about you all the time. He enjoyed our stories of you. He and your mother said you were very beautiful." Tidus said.

"My mother?" she asked.

"Yeah. She's a great cook." He said. She smiled a small smile.

"And your father? You spent time with him too?" she asked, smiling wider this time.

"Yeah…well…not many people I knew there." Tidus mumbled and shrugged.

"How…did they know I was beautiful?" she asked.

"We showed him memories through the pyreflies."

"Oh." Was all she said.

She sat next to him, leaning against him slightly. He put his arm around her shoulder and pulled her closer.

"You know, it's strange…in Guadosalam…Lulu told me not to fall in love with you. At the time…I'd just told her it was too late. Now that I think about it…I wonder how she knew. Was I that obvious about it?" he asked.

"I don't know…I had never noticed, but it may have been the fact that I had more…pressing matters on mind at the time. But you may have been you may not have been. Lulu knows everything…it's slightly amazing. I never got away with anything." Yuna giggled. Tidus laughed. He leaned against the gull and closed his eyes, humming a tune lightly.

"Wow…I haven't heard that in a long time." Yuna said. She leaned against him more, and hummed with him to the Hymn of the Fayth. After a while, he stopped and she heard his breath slow and even out. He was asleep. She laughed to herself lightly.

"Tidus. Tidus wake up."

Tidus opened his eyes to find himself looking into the face of the young Fayth from Bevelle.

"You enjoy doing this at the most random moments, don't you?" Tidus asked.

"Yes…we could do this later if you like." He said.

"Nah, I'm already here. What's up?" he asked, leaning against the side railing of the ship they stood on. He recognized it as the house boat he used to live on. This was always where Bahamut took him when they spoke.

"As you may recall, I told you that you had a connection to Spira through Sin, correct?"

"Yeah, I remember…so what?" Tidus asked.

"Sin…is no longer there. You no longer have a connection to Spira." The Fayth said slowly. Tidus stood up straight and looked hard at the Fayth.

"What are you saying?" he asked.

"I'm not certain…but you may disappear again."

"What!" Tidus yelled.

"I do not know for sure…but you seem to be getting weaker. It seems there may be something pulling on your life force. Something pulling on your attachment to us, the Fayth. It does not seem possible without Yu Yevon…but it may be. I did not come here to tell you a fact, more as a warning. Be careful and keep your eyes open for anything suspicious. We'll help as much as we can from our end." The Fayth assured him.

"Wake up!" Yuna appeared next to him, on her knees. She evaporated just as quickly as she'd appeared.

"Looks like you've reached your destination. Good Bye." The Fayth said, and then disappeared. The ship disappeared around him and he opened his eyes.

"Tidus?" Yuna asked.

"Sorry…must have dosed off…are we on Gagazet?" Tidus asked.

"Yes we're here…are you sure you're okay? You were pretty out of it." Yuna said, casting him a worried glance.

"I'm fine really." He assured her.

He stood and followed her out of the ship. Paine and Rikku stood there, waiting for them.

"Well, it's about time!" Rikku exclaimed.

Tidus stretched and yawned.

"Sorry 'bout that." He grinned sheepishly.

The set off down the path, toward the entrance to the mountain. They reached the clearing quickly and Yuna ran forward toward Kimahri, who had his back turned to her and was speaking with a Ronso Woman. Yuna waited until the woman had left before speaking up.

"Hello, Kimahri…Buddy said you had something important to tell me?" she asked.

The Ronso spoke as he turned around.

"Yuna…" he stopped as his eyes settled on Tidus.

"Hiya Kimahri." Tidus gave a little wave.

Kimahri stared at him for a second.

"Tidus." He said finally, nodding at him.

"He's back! Isn't it great, Kimahri?"

Kimahri nodded and said, "Yuna…Sacred Mountain spoke to Kimahri. Told Kimahri to search mountain. Kimahri did and…found fiends. Fiends were not normal…acted crazy. Hard to kill."

"Did you get them?" Yuna asked, confused as to what this had to do with her.

"Yes. Kimahri think that strange. Wanted to warn Yuna." Kimahri said.

"Well, thank you Kimahri. We'll look for anything suspicious." She assured him.

"Good." Kimahri said.

They set off, but Kimahri called out, "Tidus."

They stopped and looked at him. Kimahri gave him a looked at him pointedly.

"Go on, I'll catch you up." He said to the girls.

"You're sure?" Yuna asked.

"I'll be fine." He assured her.

"Okay." She agreed and they set off again.

"What's up Kimahri?" Tidus asked.

"Tidus make Yuna happy. Kimahri happy. Tidus make Yuna sad…Kimahri not happy…Tidus not happy." Kimahri growled.

"Okay, I got you, Kimahri. I'd never hurt Yuna on purpose…you know that right?" he said.

Kimahri nodded and turned away, signaling the end of the conversation.

Tidus walked away and set off toward the airship. He heard a shrill whistle and he began to run. He caught sight of Rikku first. She was sitting on the ground, downing a high-potion. He didn't see the other two at all.

"Rikku, what's happened? Where are Yuna and Paine?" he asked.

Rikku pointed.

"It's a Drake. But it isn't an ordinary Drake…it's so powerful…our weapons aren't piercing it at all." She said.

"Doesn't sound good. Are you okay?" he asked.

"I'm fine…go help them, I'll be along in a minute." She assured him.

Tidus ran off in the direction Rikku had pointed. It didn't occur to him until he was almost there that he didn't even have his sword anymore. He brushed the thought aside and continued until he found them. Yuna was dressed differently then she had been earlier. Now she wore Red, Black, and Grey armor. It had spaces showing her stomach, collarbone, and upper chest. He marveled for a second at the lack of protection that the armor inflicted before he noticed what Yuna was attacking with. It was Brotherhood. His sword. He'd thought it had been lost.

"You girls okay?" he called.

"Absolutely peachy, can't you tell?" Paine called, ducking to the side to dodge a hard tackle from the Drake.

"We could use some help!" Yuna called.

"Afraid I won't be of much use to you." Tidus said.

"What, did the Farplane soften you up? You don't know how to fight anymore?" Paine chided.

"No, I can still fight…its more or less the fact that Yuna has my sword." Tidus said.

"Hey! I thought that it looked familiar!" Rikku exclaimed, charging up behind him and slamming the drake with a rather large sword, which he recognized as Auron's. That surprised him slightly.

"Oh, right!" Yuna exclaimed.

"Rikku Paine cover me for a sec!" she said.

Yuna tossed Tidus his sword and he caught it easily. He gripped the hilt hard, marveling at how natural the weapon felt in his hand. Yuna then pulled out a sphere and gripped it. The air began to glitter and sparkle around her, then she was covered more properly in very spiky, black, red, and blue armor. She held Caladbolg in her hand.

He stared at her in amazement. She could swing Caladbolg? She was definitely not the same girl.

"Okay! We're all amazed by the dress sphere change! Help!" Paine yelled.

"That's not what I'm staring at." he yelled.

"What is it then?" Paine groaned.

"That's my sword too." he said.

Tidus shook himself slightly and concentrated on the Drake. He clenched his fist and focused harder, and then he used his energy rain technique. It didn't seem to do much except make the Drake angrier. None of their hits seemed to do much.

"I don't think this is working!" Yuna yelled, striking it again.

"What do you recommend we do?" Rikku exclaimed.

"I don't know! But we've got to do something and fast." Yuna said.

The Drake smashed into Paine, knocking her off balance.

"Paine! You okay?" They called.

"I'm okay!" Paine yelled.

"I am really missing those Aeons right now!" Tidus yelled.

"No kidding." Yuna sighed.

The Drake slammed into Paine again and she slumped to the ground.

"I'm just not fast enough! I can't dodge it!" Paine called.

"Hold on." Tidus said.

He clenched his fist in front of his face, drawing up what little magic he had, and he threw his arms out. He felt himself more energized, moving faster. He could tell the girls felt it too, by the surprise on their faces.

Rikku tossed Paine a potion.

"Where is Auron when you need him?" Tidus growled.

Rikku let out a small moan.

"I think I can stop it." Yuna said, suddenly.

"Well, nice to mention that now!" Rikku said.

"I'm going to use Charon. Step back." Yuna said.

"Yuna! Are you sure we have to resort to that?" Paine asked.

"What do you suggest we do, Paine?" Yuna snapped.

"Okay, fine." Paine said.

Tidus knew he was the only one who had no idea what was going.

"Wait, what?" Tidus asked.

"Step back." Paine hissed.

"On second thought, stand close to Yuna…but not too close." Paine said.

Tidus followed Paine's directions, still wondering what was going on.

Suddenly, Yuna dropped and a giant red/yellow light flashed around them. Tidus ran forward and caught her before she hit the ground and at the same time the Drake dropped.

"Yuna?" Tidus asked.

She was unconscious.

"What's happened?" Tidus asked.

"She used Charon…and in order to use that you need to give up something valuable in its place. In our case it's our health or consciousness." Rikku explained.

"I must give her credit, it worked." Paine said.

Rikku was busy changing dress spheres. When she was finished she stood in a white robe with purple and orange flames at the cuffs. She also held a staff. She whirled the staff around and used Curaga on her.

"She should wake up in a few minutes." Rikku informed them.

"It's better not to stay here." Paine said looking around.

The Drake had disappeared and all that remained were pyreflies. Instead of floating to the sky like usual though, they instead floated inside Yuna.

"Well…that isn't natural." Rikku said.

Yuna gave a violent shudder.

"Cred!" Rikku said.

"Yuna?" Tidus asked.

She remained unmoving.

"I think we should get back to the airship…now." Paine said.

Tidus nodded and scooped Yuna up into his arms, just as he'd done two years ago in Bevelle. They began to walk toward the airship once again.

Yuna's eyes fluttered open slightly. Tidus was carrying her. Why? The sudden events passed by her. She remembered. Tidus was laughing at something Rikku was saying. The sun shined down through his golden hair, making his eyes shine brighter then normal. Her breath stopped in her throat. He looked beautiful. There was no other word for it. She groaned lightly.

"Yuna?" Tidus asked.

"I'm okay." She whispered.

"You don't seem like it." Rikku said.

"I am, really." She insisted.

"Put me down, Tidus." She said, determined to show them.

"Yuna..."

"Do it."

He set her down carefully. She straightened up and her head spun. She took a staggered step before she collapsed. Tidus caught her again.

"Okay…maybe I'm not fine." She whispered.

"I'll be fine in a few minutes." She assured them.

She leaned against Tidus as he carried her. It felt completely amazing to be held by him. It was somewhat romantic. Even under the circumstances at hand.

She felt the incline as they ascended up the slope into the airship. Her head still spun slightly. It was strange, because Charon had never affected her like this before.

"Where to, miss?" Tidus asked with a smile.

"I think I'd like to go to my cabin if it isn't too much trouble, sir." She grinned back.

They entered the lift and rode down to the cabin.

"Thanks." She said, wrapping her arms around his neck.

"Anytime." He smiled softly.

She kissed him lightly, and when he didn't pull away, she kissed him harder. He leaned back against the wall and held onto her until the doors to the lift opened.

She pulled away, smiling lightly to herself as he carried her all the way to her bed. He set her down on it and kissed her once more before turning to leave.

"You're going to leave?" she asked.

"You should sleep. You look exhausted." He said.

She pouted lightly at him.

"I'll stay until you fall asleep." He promised.

"Sit with me." She whispered.

He sat next to her on the bed. She lay her head down and closed her eyes, taking hold of his hand. He sat by her, humming the hymn of the fayth softly. She smiled lightly and her breath evened out and she slept silently. He stood up as carefully as possible and left the cabin. He went up to the deck and was surprised to Rikku standing there, staring over the horizon.

"Hiya Rikku." He called.

She jumped.

"Oh…hi Tidus." She said.

"You seem quite calm right now."

She shrugged.

"I meant to ask you earlier but…I noticed your samurai dress sphere…you had Auron's sword. He said.

She went pale.

"You noticed?" she asked quietly.

"Yeah…I was wondering about it. I mean, Yuna explained the dress spheres to me a little…that explains why she had Brotherhood…but I don't understand why you have Auron's." he said.

"It's…complicated." She said.

"A long story."

"I've got time." He said.

"Well…I don't know…if I should…I mean it doesn't matter anymore anyways." She murmured.

It was immensely strange to see the usually so blunt and nosy girl being so quiet and to herself.

"Where's Paine? She might want to experience this moment in history." Tidus asked. That earned him a half smile half glare.

"You…promise you'll keep it to yourself? Not even Yunie…especially not Yuna." She said.

"I won't tell her…but if it's really important I think you should." He promised.

She thought about it for a second then nodded.

"Maybe I will." She nodded.

"So…what is it you were going to tell me?" he asked.

She walked away from him, standing at the edge of the Celsius.

She looked back over Spira and let out a small sigh.

"When I first met him…Auron I mean…I thought he was a jerk. Arrogant and rude." She smiled, gazing out, obviously remembering something.

"But…in the Thunder Plains…you know…when I was so scared? Well…he made me go to sleep…he said I was the reason they were stopped and that I'd better sleep. But I was so terrified…that I didn't want to be alone…and I asked him to stay…at least until I fell asleep…and he did. He stayed with me the whole night." she said. She stopped and looked at Tidus.

"I think that is when it started. Even though he was always so rude to me…well, to everybody really. Even though he was so much older then me…I…" she paused and turned away again, her bright green eyes sparkled with tears.

Tidus had a feeling he knew what was coming…but he wanted to hear her say it or he would never believe it. He stayed quiet though, waiting for her to speak again.

"I loved him, you know?" she finally whispered.

"I know." he said.

"I don't mean to sound bitter…but it doesn't seem fair. I mean…Yunie has been through so much and she deserves you." Rikku trailed off.

"But." Tidus said.

"But, why can't I be happy too?" she burst out.

"I know it would never work between Auron and me…I know that he probably wouldn't even look at me like that…but I would feel so much better if he was around…even if I had to watch from afar. It doesn't seem fair that you sit here…but Auron is permanently dead. Don't get me wrong, I totally love you being here…"

"But you want Auron back too." Tidus supplied.

"Yeah…you don't think I'm horrible for that do you?" she asked.

"Of course not." he said.

"I mean…it's so hard…always having to be so happy and excited just to keep Yuna's spirits up and…I'm dying inside. My heart hurts." she whispered.

He wondered if the young Al Bhed girl had ever noticed the way Auron had watched her intently. Though he'd never admit it, Tidus knew that Auron had felt something for the younger girl.

"I think Auron would've been happy to know." Tidus said finally.

"What?" Rikku asked looking up at him.

"You may have not noticed…but Auron…he would watch you from time to time. Just, watch your movements and smile to himself. I know Auron loved you too…but you know him…he didn't know how to express it. He was always scared of what other people thought." Tidus assured her.

"You think?" she asked, hope showing in her eyes.

"I've known Auron almost my entire life. I know." Tidus assured her.

She smiled lightly.

"He used to do the same thing you know. He'd sit on the cliff of the waterfall in the Farplane…staring into the distance… I'll bet my right arm that it was about a certain green eyed Al Bhed girl, cowering in the dark from the thunder."

Rikku smiled.

"Thank you." she said, giving him a hug.

"Anytime." he said, turning away to leave the deck and leave her to her thoughts.

"Tidus?" she called after him.

He glanced back at her.

"I think it would be best…not to tell Yuna, you know. I don't really want to share my memories anymore." she said.

"Memories are nice, but that's all they are?" Tidus asked.

"That, I'm beginning to reconsider." Rikku said, staring over the water.

Tidus turned once again to leave.

"I think I'll go see him." she said.

That stopped him.

"Really?"

"Yeah…I just want to see him…once more."

Tidus smiled and left her to her thoughts. He took the lift down to the bridge and jumped over the rail.

"Yuna asleep?" Paine asked.

"Yeah." Tidus said.

The man in the pilot's spot jumped out of his seat and turned to Tidus.

"Who're you?" he screeched.

He began ranting frantically in Al Bhed.

"Cdub!" Paine yelled. (Stop!)

The man came to a halt and said loudly, "But it is Shuyin!"

Tidus had to resist the urge to laugh. He suddenly recognized the man though. It was Rikku's brother. The one that had sent the giant Machina on them and piloted the airship they had taken from Home.

"It is not Shuyin. Do you honestly think that I would be asking him if Yuna was asleep if it was?" Paine asked.

"Well, who is he then?" he demanded.

"His name is…"

"Tidus." Tidus interrupted her.

A look of recognition dawned on his face.

"You're…the guardian." he said.

"One of them." Tidus said.

"But you are the guardian, the one Yuna was looking for." he said, his face falling a little.

"I guess I am." Tidus said.

"But…" he trailed off and glanced at Buddy, who looked a bit…harassed.

He let out a wail and began blubbering inaudible Al Bhed on Buddy's shoulder.

Tidus raised an eyebrow slightly.

"Brother!" Paine yelled.

He looked at her somewhat shocked. Paine apparently didn't speak to him a lot, much less yell at him.

"Yuna…does not love you. You are her cousin and you will always be her cousin. She has found something that makes her happy…and you want to whine about it because it's a guy that she loves…and it is not you. Get over yourself. Tidus or no Tidus she wouldn't be yours." Paine snapped and left the room.

Brother's jaw hung open and Buddy looked shocked. Tidus escaped the room quickly, feeling best not to be left with an obviously crazy Al Bhed. Paine stood in the hallway outside the door, staring at the wall across from her.

"That was a bit harsh, don't you think?" he asked.

"He needed to hear it and get over it. Or would you rather have him glowering and being a blubbering jerk every time he saw you?" Paine asked.

"I guess not." Tidus said.

Rikku walked past them and into the Bridge. He had a slight feeling she was asking to be taken to Guadosalam.

Rikku

Rikku watched Tidus leave, and then turned back to the shining water. She thought back to when she had first met him. On the Moonflow. She had been requesting to be Yuna's guardian.

Rikku stood there, looking at the ground.

"What do you think, Sir Auron?" Yuna asked.

"Let me see your face." he demanded.

She looked up, keeping her eyes clenched shut.

"Open your eyes." he said

She cracked one eye open, revealing her spiraled green eyes.

"No good, huh?" she asked.

Then, to her complete amazement he nodded at Yuna and said,

"If Yuna wishes it."

After that, he never really spoke to her much, until the Thunder Plains.

Auron walked into her room. She looked up, shocked, from the bed.

"Oh…I'm sorry…I should've...knocked." he went to close the door but she called after him.

"Wait!" he looked back in.

"Don't go, please! I'm scared." she begged.

"I can't just…stay here." he said.

"Please! Just until I fall asleep." she got on her knees in front of him and looked up at him with teary eyes.

"Please?"

"Only until you fall asleep." he sighed, caving in.

"Oh, Thank you!" she exclaimed jumping up and hugging him.

She could feel him stiffen.

"Sorry." she muttered, letting go quickly. She lay in the bed, feeling more comfortable with him in the room. She jumped at every lightening bolt, but eventually fell asleep. When she woke up the next morning, Auron was asleep in the chair next to her bed.

Then in Zanarkand.

"Auron? Don't you think you should sleep?" Rikku asked, approaching the older man who sat on the ledge, staring over the Zanarkand ruins.

"Shouldn't you?" he asked.

"I'm not really tired…I've been thinking." Rikku said.

"About Yuna? If there was another way…someone would have thought of it after one thousand years." he said gruffly, walking away from her.

"You're wrong! No one has looked for another way! No one has even tried! No one cares! All of Spira is the same. It's okay to let your summoner die! Just so you can have three months of peace!" she called after him.

He stopped and turned to her, anger spread across his face.

"Do not speak of what you do not know." he snapped.

Rikku felt herself deflate. That was right…his friends had died fighting Sin as well.

"I'm sorry…you're right. I don't know anything about this…but it doesn't seem right, you know?" she said, softly.

"I know." he said, walking away.

"Why do you do it?"

He stopped, not turning to look at her, but she knew he listened to her words.

"Why do you lead Yuna to Zanarkand after you lost your friends?"

"It is Yuna's decision. I can not stop her anymore then you can. I promised Braska that I would watch over her. It is the best I can do to keep her alive until it is her time." he said.

He continued to walk away, even as she called after him.

Rikku wanted to cry.

"I'll go see him." she decided to herself.

She left the deck and rode down to the bridge. Running past Tidus and Paine in the hallway she ran into the bridge and said to Buddy,

"We need to go to Guadosalam." she said.

"Why?" Buddy asked.

"Go!" she exclaimed.

"We're actually right over Guadosalam. You want me to call the other Gullwings?" he asked.

"No…I need to do this alone…wait…" she ran to the door.

"Tidus…would you come with me?" she asked.

"Um…sure." he said.

"It'll be just the two of us, Buddy. We won't take long." Rikku said.

"And what do you presume we do when Yuna wakes up and Tidus has disappeared?" Paine asked.

"Reassure here that I'm still here…tell her to whistle if she needs to." Tidus said.

Paine nodded.

Buddy opened the hatch and they walked out, and entered Guadosalam.

Tidus rubbed his hands up his arms.

"Are you cold?" Rikku asked.

"Nah, this place just gives me the creeps." he said.

"Why?" Rikku asked.

"Well, he's tall, blue hair, annoying voice. Killed his father? Name starts with an 'S' ends with an 'eymour'?" Tidus said.

"Yeah, well...he's gone for good." Rikku said.

"Finally." Tidus agreed.

"How many times did we have to kill him?"

"I don't know, I lost count at three." Rikku giggled.

Tidus

They walked up to the entrance to the farplane, but as soon as they reached the door, Tidus paused.

"What's wrong?" Rikku asked.

"I don't know if I should go in there…I mean, what if I can't get out?" he asked.

"Oh! Yeah…that would be a deal explaining to Yunie." Rikku said.

Tidus reached out his hand and brushed the surface of the silver bubble that held the two worlds apart. He stuck his hand in then pulled it out quickly. He did it again, longer this time, then pulled out again.

"It seems safe enough." he said, stepping through.

Rikku ran after him. Tidus stopped and stared over the calling stone. Instead of the pyreflies, he could actually see the spirits of the Farplane. Rikku had already summed up an image of Auron, at least to her. All Tidus could see was a bunch of Pyreflies. Instead, he saw the real Auron. He sat on the cliff jutting over the waterfall, watching Rikku, his mouth slightly hanging open. Tidus knew he could hear what she was saying.

"Make sure you tell him everything." Tidus said.

"What does it matter? It's just a memory anyway." Rikku sighed.

"Just do it…Auron might be able to hear you, somewhere." Tidus said.

He walked away from her and stood on the edge of the calling stone.

He thought of his father. Pyreflies appeared in front of him.

"Hey dad." he said quietly.

"I made it back…I'm here in the real world again." he said.

"Don't bother Auron for a while okay? Of course, now that I say that I know you're going right out to bother him. Ah, yup. there you are." he watched Jecht walk towards where Auron was sitting.

"Aren't you supposed to be with Yuna? Not sitting in here, crying." Jecht's voice flashed through his mind.

"Ah shut up. I'm here for Rikku. Do you really think I'm here just to talk to you?" Tidus snarled.

Just as Rikku finished speaking, Jecht tapped on Auron's shoulder. He pointed up to the calling stone. Auron seemed to just notice Tidus was there. He'd been completely focused on Rikku.

They both waved and Auron's voice flashed through his mind.

"Rikku told me…thank you…but next time, mind your own business."

"You're welcome. Bye." he said.

He turned around to see Rikku looking at him.

"Your father?" she asked.

He nodded, even though he knew she already knew.

"You ready to go?" Rikku asked.

"Please, take care of Yuna."

Tidus turned back around to see Braska joining Auron and Jecht.

"Will do." he said.

"What?" Rikku asked.

"Nothing. Lets go." he said.

They exited the Farplane and Guadosalam.

"We're back!" Rikku called, running into the Bridge.

"Okay, cool." Buddy said.

The airship started lifting again and Tidus set off to the cabin. Yuna was still asleep when he came back. She looked so peaceful as she smiled to herself in her sleep. He brushed her hair out of her face and sat next to her, watching her sleep.

---------------------------------------------

Does Conga on moon in anticipation of reviews Ah, Gloria Estefan. You are so good.


	3. Chapter 3

Hola, mis amigos/as. Question for my Christian music-listening enlightened people out there. Ever heard of the Parachute Band? Their new CD came out in September and I just bought it. It's FANTASTIC. Called Road Maps and Revelations, if you're interested. By the way, sorry about the italics but I can't get it to go away. Obnoxious, I know. Anyway, I hope you're enjoying this, because I really can't remember what happens. Hit me with the pros and cons. (Hit me with your best shot[If you can tell me who sings that I will write up a fantasmic shout out describing exactly how wonderful you are in my next chapter)

-------------------------

"Help me!" a voice screamed.

"Where are you?" Yuna called, scanning around her. There was no one there.

"Help!" the voice screamed again, louder this time.

"Why are you just standing there, Yuna? Help that poor soul." a voice said.

She turned to see her father.

"Father?" she whispered.

"Help her, Yuna." Sir Auron this time.

"Yeah, don't just stand around." Sir Jecht.

"How am I supposed to help! I don't know who's screaming!" she yelled.

"Are you really that useless? You could have ended that poor woman's pain. You could have ended all their pain…but you didn't." she turned to find herself face to face with Seymour.

"No! I ended their suffering with no deaths!" Yuna declared.

"What about this woman? Obviously she's suffering." he said.

"He's right." Braska said.

"What? Father, you don't mean that!" Yuna said.

All the men laughed.

"Stop!" she screamed.

The dream melted into another one. She stood in the water, tears falling down her face and Tidus leaned toward her. His lips met hers, but he sunk right through.

"No!" she whispered.

She tried to grab his arms but he sunk right through her.

"No! Don't leave." she whispered. He just smiled and turned, walking away from her.

"Tidus!" she yelled.

He kept walking. She whistled as loud as she could, but he didn't come.

The young Fayth appeared in front of her.

"He's gone."

"But why! Why did he leave again?" she asked.

"Because you didn't save her. That poor woman, screamed for your help, but you didn't help her. Why didn't you help her?"

"How could I help her? I didn't know where she was! I didn't know what was wrong…I didn't know what to do!" she screamed, tears streaming down her face.

"Why do I have to solve it? Why me? I'm just a girl! I can't keep saving people for the rest of my life!" she let herself sink to her knees.

"I can't do this on my own." she whispered, letting her head sink down to the ground.

"You won't be alone, as long as you do this. He'll be there. He'll help you. But if you don't do this…he'll disappear again. We won't be able to keep him here. This isn't just for Spira…this is for you. This is personal." the Fayth whispered to her.

"What do I do?" Yuna asked.

"That, I cannot tell you." The Fayth said, and began to fade.

"How am I supposed to know?" Yuna yelled at him.

"You're a smart girl…you'll figure something out, Yuna." he said.

"No,no,no,no,no! You're not leaving me like this! How am I supposed to do this!" she screamed, loud and long. She thrashed around and slammed her fists into the ground. She suddenly felt constrained. She struggled harder and screamed louder.

"Yuna! Yuna wake up!" a voice pleaded with her.

Wake up? That's right! It was a dream.

Yuna let her eyes fall open and she met his eyes instantly. Paine, Rikku, and Tidus all leaned over her. She realized Tidus was holding her arms tightly, they all stared at her with worry. Tidus slowly released her arms and leaned back. She felt the familiar burn of tears in her eyes, and she threw her arms around his neck, letting herself sob onto his shoulder. He wrapped his arms around her and stroked her hair lightly.

"It's okay, Yuna. It's okay." he muttered.

Her breathing was staggered as she stopped crying little by little. He was still here. He could still hold her.

"You're okay, Yunie?" Rikku asked.

"I'm…I'm fine." Yuna said after a second.

"I'll be fine." she said.

Rikku nodded solemnly and she shot Paine a glance. Paine, looking quite surprised, nodded and they left the two of them sitting on the bed, holding onto each other. Yuna more or less clung to him, her fists clenched in his shirt, grasping the cloth.

"What was it, Yuna? What did you dream?" he asked.

Not letting go of him, she slowly recounted the dream. Her voice shook at some points, but she was able to tell him without breaking into tears again.

"I don't want you to leave me again. Please, don't leave." she whispered into his neck. She breathed in his familiar scent and it calmed her some.

"I don't want to leave you either." he whispered.

She pulled away from him and looked into his bright blue eyes.

"Looks like we get to save Spira again." she said, finally.

"Just like old times." he grinned now.

She couldn't help but smile and she laughed slightly. It was amazing how he could bring her from sobs to laughter.

"I love you." she said, lightly.

He ran his hand down her cheek.

"I know." he murmured.

"I love you." he supplied, leaning his forehead against hers.

"I know." she whispered back. She intertwined her fingers with his and kissed him softly.

"I'm so happy that you are back." she said.

"I'm happy to be back." he whispered.

She smiled lightly.

"I'm glad." she whispered.

"What are you going to do when this is over?" he asked her.

"What are we going to do?" she corrected him.

He smiled.

"I want to go to Zanarkand. I want to stand on the edge that juts over the ruins and just watch the city as the sunsets over it. Just you and me." she whispered.

"Yeah…we can go everywhere we went on the pilgrimage. All over Spira…and we can go together with no worries this time. We'll go and be together, keeping no images. Just being us. Not Braska's daughter, not High Summoner Yuna…"

"Not son of Jecht?" she interrupted. He smiled.

"Not son of Jecht. Just Tidus and Yuna." he said.

"It sounds wonderful. We can watch the Auroch's in the tournament when it comes time too. We can go back to the spring in Macalania and just…relive memories, and we can go to the Moonflow and stay until nightfall." she smiled.

"Sounds like a plan." he said.

"We'll just go where the wind takes us! No rules, no one telling us what to do." he assured her.

"I can imagine it already." she said.

She looked down into her lap.

"But first…we have to save Spira again…and not die in the process." she muttered.

He placed a hand on her chin and gently pulled her head up to look at him.

"We'll cross that bridge when we come to it, and we'll cross it together." he said, kissing her once more. She closed her eyes, leaning into his touch.

He settled back against the wall, wrapping his arm around her. She leaned into him, resting her back against his chest. He twisted her long braid through his fingers, running the end across his fingertips.

"You know…when I say always…I mean it." he said.

"I know." she said.

"No, really. You won't be able to get rid of me. I'll always be there…even when you don't want me to."

She laughed.

"Yeah, you haven't changed." she laughed.

"Come on. We should let them know we're alive. If I know Rikku, she's already got Brother in a tale of me screaming in rage and dying gallantly." Yuna laughed.

She stood up, then offered her hand to him. He took it and pulled himself up, lacing his fingers through hers. They were quiet, but enjoying each others company as they rode up to the bridge. When they entered the bridge, it was surprisingly quiet. It seemed Rikku had kept her mouth shut.

"Hello." Yuna called.

"Finally awake?" Buddy said, turning in his chair to look at her.

"Sorry." she laughed, looking down.

"Nah, it's okay. From what I heard, you really needed the rest." he said.

"Yeah…I feel much better now." she said.

Rikku sat in Shinra's chair and was watching the commsphere network.

"Anything interesting?" Yuna called.

"Not really. Dona is yelling at Barthello, and there are no other connections." Rikku called back.

Paine stood next to the stairs, staring at nothing particular, lost I her own thoughts.

"I have something I need to tell you guys." Yuna said.

They all turned to look at her. She took a deep breath and began to recount her dream again, although she did leave out some minor details. They all stared at her as she finished.

"We get to save the world again!" Rikku exclaimed at the same time Paine sighed,

"We have to save the world again?"

"You don't have to help me, Paine." Yuna snapped, flaring up instantly.

"But I'm going to do it. The Fayth was right…this is a personal matter." she snapped.

Paine looked taken aback.

"I'll help." she finally muttered.

"Count me in!" Rikku exclaimed, bouncing on the balls of her feet.

"We're in." Buddy and Brother said.

"I…uh…can't help with this one guys…I'm starting to work with Gippal once we get to Djose." Shinra said, "But you can always contact me on the commspheres."

"Of course, I'm helping." Tidus said.

"Thank you, so much." Yuna said, smiling gratefully.

"But I have one more thing to tell you." Yuna began hesitantly.

They all looked at her again.

"I'm…after this mission…this is my last mission with the Gullwings. After this, I'm done. I'm going home to Besaid to relax for a while, then we're letting the wind take us where it will." she said, indicating Tidus and her.

The silence was so thick, Tidus swore he could have taken out Brotherhood and cut a hole in it.

"What?" Rikku said finally.

"I'm tired of the whole routine. I'm going where I won't be Braska's daughter…where I won't be High Summoner Yuna…I'll just be Yuna." she said, quoting Tidus's earlier words.

"Aw!! But Yunie…"

"My mind is made up, Rikku." she said.

"If you remember, I joined the Gullwings to look for someone. I've found him…and I don't need to be here anymore. What I need to do is live my life and not worry about other people looking up at me, other people depending on me. For once…I need to be able to depend on someone else. I can do that now…and I'm hoping you won't be angry with me." Yuna said.

"I'm not angry, Yunie…just a little…sad I guess. But it's your life and you should live it the way you want to." Rikku said.

"I guess it's just me and you out on the field, Paine." Rikku said, turning to the warrior.

"Um…actually...this is my last mission too. I too, found what I was looking for…now, I can move on with my life. I have things I need to deal with." Paine said.

Rikku's face fell.

"I'm going to miss you guys." she said.

"I'll miss you too…but it's not like we'll never see each other again. We're family after all." she said.

"Paine?" Rikku looked toward her.

"I don't know. We might…I mean, there are only so many places in Spira." she said.

"Oh." Rikku said quietly.

Tidus watched the scene, sipping on a glass of water. He could see the pain in Rikku's eyes and he knew that Yuna could too. He was proud of her. She had stuck to her decision, even under pressure. She had usually submitted to other people's wills before. He felt somewhat angry that he had missed these two years of change. He had missed her becoming stronger like this.

"Well, at least I know I'll see you at least once more after we part ways." Rikku said, brightening suddenly.

"Oh? When?" Paine asked.

"At Yunie's wedding of course!" Rikku said brightly.

Tidus choked on his water and began coughing.

The three girls looked toward him. Yuna blushing, Rikku laughing, and Paine in an amused way.

"Wedding?" Tidus said.

"Well, ya! You and Yunie'll get married." Rikku said.

"Uh…well it's always a possibility…" Yuna said lightly.

"I don't know…I think Rikku's got the right idea." Tidus grinned, winking at Yuna.

Yuna blushed even harder, and then nodded.

"I guess it is in the cards…I just never thought about getting married before…I always thought I would die before I got the chance." Yuna mumbled.

"And then with the whole…Seymour thing…it might scare me a bit." Yuna said.

Tidus thought of that day…the day when Seymour stole that kiss from her. When she had married him to save the lives of her guardians, her friends. He could feel his face clouding over. Paine broke the silence.

"I'd heard about that…it was the big talk in the Crimson Squad. Well, that and the talk of the traitor summoner." Paine said.

Yuna still stared away from them, completely quiet, completely still.

Tidus stood up and walked over to her, wrapping his arms around her waist and kissing her shoulder. She was very tense in his arms.

"It's over now Yuna…he's gone…we made sure of that." he assured her.

She relaxed in his arms, leaning against him.

"Um…hello? Still in the room." Rikku exclaimed.

"Could it be possible? Is Rikku embarrassed?" Paine asked.

"Well, wouldn't you be?" Rikku exclaimed, her voice getting higher.

"I'm not." Paine said.

"I mean for them. Yuna is like…the most conservative person I know." Rikku said.

Yuna turned to Rikku and glared at her.

"Well, you are!" Rikku said.

"I am not!" she exclaimed.

"You really are." Paine said.

"What is it today? Why is everybody picking on me?" Yuna demanded.

Tidus couldn't help but laugh.

"You too?" Yuna pouted.

"I'm sorry…it's just you said that same thing two years ago, outside Djose temple." he said.

Yuna thought about it for a moment.

"Oh…you are right. When you guys didn't wake me up!" Yuan said, shoving him lightly.

"Hey, pick on Wakka, Lulu, Kimahri, or Auron...they said to let you sleep." Tidus defended himself.

"How do you recommend she pick on Auron?" Rikku snapped.

The turned to look at her.

"Oh…right…well take him off the list…I'm just used to Auron being around…I mean he was never really gone for me, was he?" Tidus said.

"Oh…yeah." Rikku said, looking embarrassed at her outburst.

"Well…it's getting a bit awkward in here for my taste. I'm out." Paine said, walking away.

"Paine! Wait for meeeee!" Rikku shrieked, running after her.

Buddy shook his head, laughing.

"Follows her around like a puppy, doesn't she?" he said.

"Yeah, it is a bit weird." Tidus laughed.

Yuna was still fuming about being called conservative. She muttered a few things under her breath.

"I'm going onto the deck." she said finally.

She quickly walked up the stairs and through the door.

"I'm assuming they're always like that?" Tidus called.

"That would be correct. It gets kind of tiring after a while, I know…but you get used to it." Buddy said.

Tidus laughed and walked around the room, looking through the glass up front. The water flashed by underneath them, so quickly it was hard to tell if they were moving at all.

"I should go check on Yuna." he said, after a few moments of watching the water.

He left the bridge, entering the lift and going to the deck.

"Why are you doing this to us? Why? I can't leave her again. Neither of us could take that…don't tale her away from me again." he begged out loud. The lift came to a stop, the doors opened and he stepped out onto the deck. Yuna stood at the end next to the gull, looking down at the water, just as he had been a few moments earlier.

"You okay?" he asked.

She jumped slightly.

"Oh…um…yeah, I'm fine." she said.

"Did their teasing really upset you that much?" he asked.

She sighed, turning to face him.

"I know it's dumb…but I get upset sometimes at how much older I seem then they do. It's because of the way I grew up, I expect. I mean, my father died when I was seven, my mother even before that. I was alone then. No family to speak of. When I was ten I began my training as a summoner. I knew then, that I would die defeating Sin…that I would die young. I knew I would never get married; have children…falling in love even seemed futile. I was so serious. I knew exactly how my future would be and I never really planned anything else for myself. I figured that being a child wasn't worthwhile…I'd never grow old enough to regret not having a proper childhood. That is, until a certain young man from Zanarkand broke all the rules and saved me." she said, smiling at the latter.

Tidus smiled and shrugged.

"Now…I have a life to live. A full life and I regret not living my childhood to the fullest. It hurts when they tease me about being too serious because when they were ten years old they were playing with their siblings, not a care in the world, and I was preparing for my death." she said, a single tear falling from her emerald green eye.

He brought his hand to her cheek and brushed away the tear.

"If it's any consolation, I wouldn't have you any other way." he whispered.

She smiled lightly.

"I love you, just the way you are. I love your eyes, the way they show the green of the land and the trees, and the blue of the ocean. I love your seriousness, I love your laugh, I love your sense of humor, I love the way you clench your fists when you're angry, and the way you smile. I love the look in your eyes when you look at me. I love the fire that burns in you when you feel a strong emotion. You are perfect, you are you, and that is the best thing anyone could ask for. I'm still trying to figure out what I did right to deserve you." he said, laying a gentle kiss on her forehead. Tears fell down her face slowly, but she was smiling. He gently kissed the tears from her cheeks and she wrapped her arms around him, leaning into him.

"I'll always be here for you to lean on." he said.

"Always. Remember that for me, and smile your beautiful smile." he whispered in her ear.

"I love you…so much." she whispered.

"I love you." he said, tightening his grasp on her. She nuzzled her head into his chest and let out a contented sigh.

"I love how you can make me smile," she said, "Just that easily. I love that about you." she said. He stroked her hair and listened to her staggered breaths.

"We'll figure this all out," he said.

"I really hope so," she whispered.

They stayed there in silence for a few more minutes, thinking about the past, the future, themselves…their future.

"Yuna?" he said, pulling away from her and taking her hands in his.

He looked very, very serious.

"What's wrong?" she asked.

"Nothing is wrong…I just…I wanted to…Will you marry me?" he blurted out.

She stared at him in a shocked silence.

He looked away, rubbing the back of his neck.

"I'm sorry…it's just the moment and…I didn't mean to just…"

"Yes," she interrupted him.

"What?" he asked, looking at her.

"I said yes," she repeated.

"Really?" he asked.

She nodded smiling.

A grin broke over his face. He jumped up and did a back flip. Then he lifted her up in his arms and kissed her. She laughed, her heart pounding incredibly fast. It was strange…they'd just had an awkward conversation about marriage, and now it was suddenly happening, but it felt so right.

He set her down and let out one more triumphant yell then turned to her again.

"I…uh…don't have a ring or anything because…you know, it was kind of unexpected," a bright look crossed his face, "But here, this'll have to do until I get one," he said, pulling his necklace off and slipping it over her head.

She knew this was just as good. On the necklace hung the symbol of the Zanarkand Abes. It was his most important possession and she knew it.

"Oh…Tidus…I can't take this…"

"No, really. My two most favorite things in the world, they belong together," he said.

She hugged him.

"I love you," she said.

"I love you," he said.

He then picked her up and swung her around.

"She said yes!" he yelled, "This is the greatest day of my life. Ever!" he laughed.

"Tidus! Put me down!" she squealed.

He set her down again and pulled her into his arms.

"I will never leave you," he whispered.

She buried her face in his neck, taking in his scent.

"I know." she answered.

She understood now. Even if he was gone, he would still be with her. Always.

"We should probably go down before Rikku dies of curiosity at what we're doing," he said finally.

"Yeah…we wouldn't want her to explode, would we?" she giggled.

"No, never," he said with a smirk.

"Tidus!" she exclaimed, hitting him on the arm.

"Hey! I've got to use that later!" he said, rubbing his arm.

"Oh come on! That didn't hurt!" Yuna said as they entered the lift.

"Okay…it didn't hurt that much…but you could really do some damage to a guy." he pouted.

"Oh, I'm so sorry. Let me know when you stop whining," she giggled.

"I am not whining!" he said, indignantly.

"Of course not," she giggled.

He shoved her lightly as the lift opened to the cabin.

"Hey!" she exclaimed.

He started laughing and ran into the room and up the stairs. She chased after him and knocked him down at the top.

They laughed hysterically, unable to stop. As their laughter slowed, Yuna laid her head on his shoulder and kissed his cheek lightly.

He turned to her and put his hand on her waist and kissed her back. She slid her fingers through his and kissed back.

"You know, you could do that somewhere else other then the top of the stairs," Paine's voice came from above them.

They pulled apart and looked up at her. She stood over them, one eyebrow raised.

"Sorry Paine," Yuna laughed as Tidus stood up and offered her a hand.

"You're a mood killer, you know that?" he said to Paine as Yuna stood.

"So I've been told," Paine said.

Her eyes caught on Tidus's chain around Yuna's neck.

"That's new." she said, turning the charm between her fingers.

"Um…yeah…we took Rikku's advice." Yuna said, grinning.

"You mean…" Paine asked, her eyes widening.

"Yeah…we're getting married." Yuna said.

"I knew it!" Rikku's voice shrieked from downstairs.

She charged up the stairs.

"I knew it was only a matter of time!" she exclaimed, pulling Yuna into a hug, "Oh! I'm so happy, Yunie!"

Yuna hugged her back, her eyes sparkling.

"We're in Luca," Brother's voice said over the intercom.

"Why are we in Luca?" Tidus asked.

"The Blitzball tournament of course!" Rikku exclaimed.

"The Auroch's made it to the finals again, and…well…we're playing against them," Yuna said.

"Yup! The Gullwings made it to the finals too!" Rikku exclaimed.

"Are you serious?" Tidus asked.

"Yup!" Yuna said laughing.

"I am not playing Blitzball," Paine said.

"Paine! You have to!" Rikku whined.

"Why?" Paine groaned.

"Without you, we don't have enough players!" Yuna said.

"What do you mean? You can use…"she trailed off.

"See? There is no one else!" Rikku exclaimed.

"Use Tidus." Paine said.

Rikku's eyes lit up.

"No," Tidus said quickly.

"But…you're always bragging about being the 'Star Player of the Zanarkand Abes'! Show off some skill! Help the Gullwings to victory!" Rikku exclaimed, jumping up.

"No… that's part of my past now," Tidus said.

"Come on! Please?" Rikku begged, dropping to her knees and lacing her fingers together.

"Even if I was going to play, I'd have to play for the Auroch's. I owe them something," Tidus protested.

"Wakka won't mind! I know he'd rather have competition then win by default." Rikku begged.

"Yeah, you're beginning to creep me out," Tidus said, backing away slowly.

"Yuna, control your cousin, will you?" Tidus said as she crawled toward him, still begging.

"Please?" Yuna asked.

"Oh! Not you too!" he cried.

"You see what you've done to me?" he directed this at Paine.

"You enjoy playing Blitzball. I don't," Paine said.

"Please? Just go into the dome once more. For me?" Yuna asked, her eyes begging.

"Ah! Come on, that's not fair!" he exclaimed, trying to look away.

She touched his arm and just looked at him, still begging with her eyes.

"Oh alright. One more time. But if the Auroch's try to murder me, I am so blaming you," he said.

"Doesn't matter, does it? You're my guardian remember? You'll protect me from anything," Yuna grinned.

"You are evil. You've been spending way too much time with Rikku." he said.

"Hey!" they both protested.

"You owe me," he said to Paine.

"Oh?" she said skeptically.

"Yes. You do…I'll make sure of it." he said.

"Right." She walked away, shaking her head.

"Wakka is going to murder me," he groaned.

"Are you admitting that Wakka could beat you in a fight?" Yuna grinned.

"It wouldn't be a fair fight. He'd ambush me." Tidus grinned.

"You're probably right," Yuna laughed.

"But in a fair fight, I'd beat him down," Tidus said seriously.

"Come on, you guys! Tubby and Lulu are waiting outside!" Rikku exclaimed.

"Tubby?" Tidus asked.

"It's what Rikku calls Wakka," Yuna laughed.

They followed Rikku off the ship to meet up with Wakka and Lulu outside.

"What's this I hear about you playing on their team?" Wakka asked.

"Uh…well, Paine refuses to play and without her, there just aren't enough people," Tidus said, rubbing the back of his neck.

"What happened to the whole, "I'm giving up Blitzball to broaden my horizons" speech you gave?" he asked.

"Well, it was kind of hard to say no with Yuna using puppy dog eyes against me. It's the unfair weapon of women." he said.

"She used the puppy dog eyes?" he glanced at Yuna, "That is unfair."

"Yeah, that's what I said," Tidus said.

"Well, you are forgiven then," he laughed.

"I'd like to talk to you, Yuna," Lulu said.

"Okay," Yuna nodded.

The girls walked off, leaving Wakka and Tidus standing together.

"Why do they always do that…girl talk thing? You'd think they'd die if a male ever found out, ya?" he laughed, clapping him on the back.

"Are you and Lulu…really happy?" Tidus asked.

"Yeah, it's amazing having a family. Someone you know will always love you and always be there. It really is…why do you ask?" he broke off, glancing at Tidus suspiciously.

"Uh…no reason really," he said.

"You're a bad liar, you know that?"

Tidus shrugged.

"I…uh…asked Yuna to marry me," he said.

"You did what?" Wakka exclaimed.

"You heard…yeah…and she said yes. I just wondered what it was like," Tidus shrugged.

"That must have been what the girl talk thing was about. Lu knows everything, I swear," he said.

Tidus couldn't help but smile. Yuna had said the same thing.

"You're not…angry?" Tidus said.

"Why would I be angry? You and Yuna are adults. You know what you're doing, ya? Of course, If you hurt her I'll hunt you down and kill you, but you make Yuna happy," he said.

"If I hurt her, I want you to hunt me down and kill me. And don't do it quick. Make it slow and painful," Tidus said.

"Deal," Wakka laughed.

The girls returned.

"Wakka, Yuna and Tidus have news," Lulu said.

"I heard." Wakka laughed.

Yuna smiled.

"You're smarter then you look aren't you Tubby?" Rikku giggled.

"Yeah, it amazes me too," Tidus smiled.

"Hey!" Wakka protested.

"Yeah, he's already agreed to kill me if I screw up," Tidus laughed.

"Sounds like a plan," Lulu said.

"I learned a new spell I'm itching to use." she said.

"Oh thanks, Lulu." Tidus rolled his eyes.

"He won't hurt me…I'd beat him down first," Yuna giggled.

"Okay, picking on Tidus is getting a bit old." Tidus grumbled.

They laughed.

They began walking away from the docks.

"Where are the rest of the Aurochs?" Yuna asked.

"I dunno, they're around here somewhere. The game doesn't start for another two hours. Let them explore Luca, get the game off their minds, ya?" Wakka said with a shrug.

"That sound like a good idea! Come on, let's go." Rikku exclaimed.

"We'll meet in front of the Blitz stadium in an hour and a half?" Yuna said.

"Sounds good to me." Paine said, walking away.

Rikku ran after Paine and Yuna and Tidus walked in the opposite direction.

They walked up toward the Mi'ihen Highroad. Along the way, they stopped off at different shops, Yuna pointing out different things as they went.

"We never really had time to do this last time we were here, huh?" Yuna said.

"Nope, not between looking for Auron, the Blitzball game, and you getting kidnapped by the Al Bhed." Tidus laughed.

"Well, it makes it all the more exciting now, doesn't it?" Yuna asked.

"Yeah." Tidus said.

As they entered another shop, Tidus checked to see how much Gil he had.

He was quite amazed as he looked at it. He had a lot. He figured he must have had it the entire time. So, as Yuna looked around in the back he walked over to the jewelry counter and looked at the rings. One caught his eye in particular. It was a simple gold band, but the jewel was what caught his attention. It was an emerald with a small ring of dark blue around it. The same colors as her eyes.

"Can I help you sir?" the woman behind the counter said.

"Um...yeah, that ring there…how much is that?" he asked.

He ended up giving over most of his Gil for it, but he felt that it was worth it.

"Would you like a bag, sir?" the woman asked.

"Uh, no. I'll just take it without, thanks." He said, seeing Yuna heading back toward the front.

He put it in his pocket and walked around the counter quickly before Yuna could see him.

He snuck around and watched as she circled, obviously looking for him. She stopped, staring ahead. He snuck up behind her and wrapped his arms around her. He felt her tense.

"Looking for me?" he asked.

"Oh! Tidus, you scared me! Don't do that!" she said, relaxing.

"You ready to go?" he asked.

"Yeah." Yuna said.

They walked out of the shop and the rest of the way up the stairs. They came to the balcony on the south side of the bridge. They stood next to each other, staring over the water.

"This is where I first became your guardian." he said.

"Yeah…where it all started." Yuna said.

'The perfect place.' Tidus thought.

"Yuna." he said, pulling the box with the ring out of her pocket.

"Hmm?" she said, still looking over the water.

He held the box out to her.

She took it from him, glancing at him as she opened it.

She gasped and raised her hand to her mouth as she looked at him.

"It's gorgeous." she whispered, tears glittering in her eyes.

She pulled him into a hug and kissed him. When she pulled away, she had composed herself a bit more and she slid the ring onto her ring finger.

"It reminded me of you." he said.

"You are the greatest ever." she said, hugging him again.

"I know." he grinned.

She pulled away, laughing.

"Well, I'd love to stand here and relish in how amazing you are, but we should be at the Blitz stadium five minutes ago." she said.

"Oops." he said.

They began to walk down the stairs again, Yuna admiring her new ring as they walked.

As they reached the center of Luca, Shelinda and a man ambushed them with a sphere camera.

"Lady Yuna, we hear that you are playing in the game today? Is there anything you'd like to say to our viewers?" Shelinda asked.

"Uh..." Yuna trailed off wearily. Why couldn't she just walk the streets without being bothered?

"Sorry to disappoint you, but we need to get going. Lots of things to do before the game." Tidus said, coming to her rescue.

"Sorry." Yuna said, waving at them and running.

Tidus followed her, laughing.

"You can't give them an inch Yuna, they'll take a mile," he said, "Trust me, I know."

"I just…have trouble saying no." Yuna admitted.

"You never were one to walk away from people in need." he said.

"Call it the summoner in me." Yuna said as they reached the stadium.

"Call it the Yuna in you." he laughed.

"You're late." Paine said.

"Sorry, we got…sidetracked for a moment." Yuna said.

"By what? More cameras?" Rikku asked.

"Yeah..." Yuna said.

"Was it that annoying woman?" Paine said.

"Shelinda? Yeah."

"Oh, look!" Yuna said, suddenly, holding out her hand.

"Oh, wow! That's so pretty!" Rikku exclaimed, taking Yuna's hand and looking at the ring closer.

Paine smiled as she looked at it.

"It's very nice." Paine agreed.

"What's nice?" Came Lulu's voice.

Paine moved out of the way so Lulu could see.

"My, that is very beautiful." Lulu said.

"It must have cost a fortune." she said.

Tidus shrugged.

"It was worth it." he said.

"Hey! What are we all looking at?" Wakka asked.

"My ring." Yuna said.

"Ring?" he let out a low whistle when he set eyes on it.

"Wow." he said.

"Pretty amazing, isn't it?" Rikku said.

"I'll say." Wakka said.

Not long after, the Auroch's showed up and the rest of the Gullwings showed up and they all split up to their different sides.

"I'll be in the stands." Paine said.

"You aren't playing?" Buddy asked.

"Nope." Paine said.

"We're making Tidus play in her place." Rikku said.

"Where will you be sitting?" Buddy asked her.

"East block in the third row, fifth from the right." Paine said.

Tidus stopped.

"What?" he said.

Paine stared at him.

"East block in the third row, fifth from the right." she repeated.

He shook his head and just smiled.

"Oh." he said, turning and walking again.

"Tidus? What's wrong?" Yuna asked.

"It's nothing…just a weird coincidence." he said, as they entered the outside ring of the Blitz sphere.

"I don't understand." Yuna said.

"Back in Zanarkand, the day Sin came…there were these two girls who were asking for autographs…and I asked where their seats were…they said it was the East Block in the third row, fifth from the right." he said, remembering as if it were yesterday.

"Its just weird." he said.

"It is a bit weird." Yuna agreed.

"Weird? That's just plain creepy!" Rikku exclaimed.

"I guess." Tidus shrugged.

The cheers of the crowd and the announcers cut off their conversation.

They watched as the Aurochs jumped into the water on the other side, then they jumped in. Tidus had to admit; it felt great to be in the dome again. He swam by Wakka who signaled 'you're going down' to him. Tidus shook his head furiously.

"We'll win." he yelled.

"Na!" Wakka yelled back, but after that, he held out his hand for Tidus to slap. Tidus slapped it and they grinned at each other.

_The siren went off and the Blitzball shot into the air._

_---------------------------_

_Yes, I am being far too lazy and not writing the Blitzball match. I'm very bad at Blitzball and I don't understand it, so there is no way in hell I could ever write an entire game. I'm sorry if you're disappointed, but I give you permission to write your own version if you so wish. By the way, sprry if you're a Shelinda fan but she'd such a two-faced,voice-makes-my-ears-bleed, annoying I-was-a-nun-but-now-a-busy-body-reporter, little...well you get it. As a reminder, the lyric was "Hit me with your best shot!" by...? who? _


	4. Chapter 4

I must say, I'm very disappointed that A)no one reads my authors' notes or B) no one knew the answer to my question. I'll give the answer in case you people actually waste your lives reading what I'm saying.

Q. "Hit me with your best shot" Who sings it?

A. Pat Benetar (no clue if I spelled that right)

Enjoy

---------------------------------

"Ah! I can't believe we lost!" Wakka yelled.

"Sorry, Wakka." Yuna giggled.

"I'm not!" Rikku yelled.

She was bent over, squeezing the water out of her hair.

Yuna did the same.

"Oh, come on…it's just a bit of water." Tidus laughed.

"Oh, right! Do you know how long it takes our hair to dry?" Rikku demanded.

She flipped her hair up and grinned at him.

"You looked like you were having fun out there." she said.

"Okay, I admit it. I can't just quit Blitzing. It's part of my soul." Tidus said.

"Great! You gonna join the Auroch's, then?" Wakka asked.

"I dunno…I got a pretty good offer from the Goers." Tidus grinned.

"That's cold." Wakka said, grabbing him and rubbing his fist in his hair.

"Ah! Stop it!" Tidus yelled. He grabbed Wakka's arm and lurched forward, flipping him over his back.

"I don't know…we'll consider It." he said, grinning at him as he groaned on the floor.

"We?" said Wakka, pulling himself up.

"Yuna and I." he said.

"Oh, right."

"See, why don't you always ask my opinion?" Lulu asked Wakka, hitting him lightly across the chest.

"You see? You're getting me in trouble." Wakka muttered.

Tidus laughed.

"We would've won." Wakka said.

"What?"

"If you weren't on their team, we would've won." Wakka said.

"Oh, right!" Rikku yelled.

"We would've!" Wakka argued.

"We could have beaten you with or without Tidus! It's just a matter that Paine refused to play!" Rikku yelled.

"How many of your sixteen goals did he score?" Wakka asked.

Rikku went slightly red.

"I…I don't remember." she muttered.

"I remember." Paine smiled wickedly.

"Really?" Wakka asked.

"Yeah…Tidus scored 11 times, Buddy scored twice, and Yuna scored three times." Paine said.

"Yeah, you're pretty good Yuna, I'm impressed." Tidus said.

Yuna smiled.

"Besides, He used the Jecht shot! That's like…cheating." Wakka protested.

"Okay, I have to agree there. No one else can do that shot. I'm the best." Tidus grinned, quoting his father.

"Well, that was pretty arrogant." Paine said.

"Just quoting my old man."

"Maybe you're just getting old." Tidus suggested to Wakka.

Wakka glared at him.

"I should've left you on Besaid Beach." he grumbled.

"If you'd have done that…just think of how different things would be. Besides, the reason you helped me out in the first place was because you wanted me to help you win the tournament." Tidus grinned.

"Are you guys heading back to Besaid today?" Yuna asked, cutting off Wakka's remark.

"Yeah. Can't stay away for too long, ya know?" Wakka said.

"Well, you should ride back with us. We've got things we need to discuss." Yuna said.

"Okay." Lulu agreed.

"Lets go, then." Wakka said. They walked to the airship, and boarded quickly

"We got everybody?" Buddy asked.

"Lets see." Yuna ran over a list of names quickly, and then said, "Roger!"

Okay, lets go!" Buddy said.

The ship lifted off the ground quickly.

Buddy, Brother, Shinra, and Rikku went up to the bridge while Tidus, Yuna, Wakka, Lulu, and Paine went down to the cabins.

They all filed out of the elevator and sat around in various chairs in the cabin.

"So, what's going on, Yuna?" Wakka asked.

As soon as Yuna opened her mouth to speak, brother let out a shrieking cry over the intercom.

"Gullwings! Report to the Bridge!"

Yuna and Paine stood up.

"I'm guessing our trip to Besaid is going to be delayed." Yuna said, apologetically.

"It's all right, do what you need to do." Lulu said.

"Come on." Yuna motioned to Tidus.

"I'm not exactly a Gullwing." Tidus said.

"Well, you are now, let's go." Yuna said, grabbing his hand and pulling him out of the room.

They made their way up to the bridge in silence.

"What's up, Brother?" Yuna asked, as they came through the door.

"I'm picking up Sphere waves in Zanarkand, but it's strange…" Buddy trailed off.

"What?" Yuna asked.

"The sphere waves are very weak…I think that the sphere may be under some of the ruins." he said.

"You mean like…a sphere from Zanarkand? A sphere from something in the city before?" Yuna asked.

"It might just be." he said.

"That's cool." Tidus said.

"So, to Zanarkand?" Paine said.

"Sounds good." Yuna said.

"To Zanarkand!" Brother yelled, then he let out a flurry of inaudible words in Al Bhed as the ship shot forward.

"Yuna!" Lulu said, coming through the door.

"You should see this." she said, turning on the sphere screen.

Shelinda appeared on the screen, her eyes excited.

"Yes, you heard me right, High Summoner Yuna, who married Maester Seymour two years ago, is getting married again." she said.

Yuna went pale.

"Before the Blitzball game, before the High Summoners team, the Gullwings, took the cup from the two year champions, The Besaid Aurochs, this reporter spoke with the High Summoner for a few seconds before she left quickly to get to her game. But not before waving! Watch the clip." Shelinda said.

"Lady Yuna, we hear that you are playing in the game today? Is there anything you'd like to say to our viewers?" Shelinda asked.

Yuna was on the screen, looking a bit annoyed.

"Uh..." Yuna trailed off wearily.

"Sorry to disappoint you, but we need to get going. Lots of things to do before the game." Tidus said, appearing on the screen.

"Sorry." Yuna said, waving at them and running.

"There! You see?" Shelinda said, running the clip back and pausing it as Yuna's hand waved. She made the sphere screen close in on her hand and circled the ring on her finger.

"We don't know for sure, but the rumor is that she is marrying Sir Tidus, her guardian on her pilgrimage to vanquish Sin." Shelinda said.

Tidus's picture appeared on the screen.

"No one knows…" Yuna turning off the screen cut off Shelinda's voice.

"It's great that my marriage is the latest gossip! And why'd they have to bring him up?" she snapped.

"You are the Summoner that defeated Sin. It's the big news. Spira needs someone to look up to…and you are the perfect person." Lulu said calmly.

"I'm not even twenty yet!" Yuna wailed.

"I'm still a teenager. Why can't they look up to the powerful people of Spira? Gippal, Nooj, Baralai! Why me?" she said, her eyes tearing up.

"You are the most powerful person in Spira. You've saved everyone twice. You are a young, beautiful, girl and you signed yourself up as the protector of Spira the day you became a summoner. Even more so the day you decided to stray from the teachings and permanently defeat Sin. You give Spira hope and they need you." Lulu said.

"I know…I just wish that I had been able to tell my friends myself instead of having it broadcasted all over Spira." she said, her eyes tearing up.

Tidus wrapped his arms around her and stroked her hair.

"Hey, don't cry. It's all right. They would have found out eventually and spread it everywhere." Tidus said quietly.

"Yeah…but still." she whispered, burying her face in his chest.

"I know it may feel bad now, but all that matters is we're in love, we're getting married, and we're spending forever together right?" he asked.

"I suppose you're right." she sighed.

"When did you get so smart?" she asked, giggling slightly.

"Oh, thanks." he grumbled.

She laughed and kissed him. He wrapped his arms around her waist and leaned against her.

"Hey! Get a room!" Wakka yelled.

"You could always leave." Tidus grinned at him.

"Oh come on!" Wakka exclaimed, turning away.

"Tidus!" Yuna laughed, hitting his chest.

"Yeah, okay that has to be a girl thing." Tidus said.

"What, the hitting of the chest thing? Yeah, I think it's a wife thing." Wakka said.

The exchanged a knowing smile.

"You know…maybe you could learn the Jecht shot." Tidus said.

"You think?" Wakka asked.

"Maybe…if you're willing to not start whining after you can't do it the first hundred times." he grinned.

"Deal." Wakka grinned.

"On the deck, then?" he said.

"All right. I'll grab my ball and meet you up there." Wakka said.

Before they could move though, Tidus heard a voice.

"You cried." he stopped short, turning and looking around.

"What?" he said.

Yuna looked at him and gasped lightly.

"Bahamut!" she said.

Sure enough Bahamut stood on the stairs of the Celsius, staring at them.

"What are you doing here?" he asked.

"This latest mission you are going on…you are going to need help." the young Fayth said.

"What more help can we get then we already have?" Yuna asked.

"If you believe it strong enough, we can get you help." he said.

"What do you mean? Aeons?" Yuna asked.

"Not Aeons. You will meet up with your helper in Zanarkand, City of the Dead." he said, and began to disappear.

"Wait!" Yuna called.

The Fayth looked at her.

"What is it, that thing that was calling me?" Yuna asked.

"It is an unsent Fayth." he said.

"What?" Yuna gasped.

"This Fayth was…not like the rest of us. This Fayth could not provide an Aeon, and therefore was forgotten by the summoners. But now, it is trapped here alone and it is going crazy. It needs to be sent. She has been trying to reach someone since she awoke, around the time us Fayth lost control with Vegnagun. Her calls for help have spread onto the fiends, surely you have noticed? They are strong, and incredibly hard to kill. They fight to the death, even if they have not been attacked or provoked.. It is not the way of the fiend. Soon though, this craziness will spread to the Farplane, then to the Fayth. That must not happen. I have told you all I know. We are giving you help, but that is all we can do." he said.

"Bahamut? I have one more question." Yuna said.

"Will Tidus still disappear if I send this Fayth?" she asked.

"We have given Tidus back to you, and his tie to Spira makes him more real then a dream can be…but if the Fayth are reached, we will have to call him back. We will not be able to keep him here if it reaches that extreme. If you don't send the Fayth…he will disappear." Bahamut said.

"I…understand. Don't worry. We'll stop this." Yuna said.

"How do we know who our help is? Apparently the Zanarkand ruins are a tourist trap now." Tidus said.

"You'll know." the Fayth said, disappearing on the spot.

"Yuna? What's going on?" Lulu asked.

"Well, that's what I needed to talk to you about." she said.

She recounted her dream again for Wakka and Lulu. When she was finished they stared at her.

"So…what do you say? Would you like to be my guardians one last time?" Yuna asked.

"Of Course." Lulu said as Wakka said,

"You know it."

"So about this 'help'…do you really think it will be that easy to figure out who it is?" Paine said.

"If it wasn't, Bahamut wouldn't have told us we'd know…would he?" Yuna said.

"I suppose we'll figure it out when we get there, huh?" Rikku said.

"I guess."

"How are we supposed to know where this Fayth is?" Tidus said.

"I have no idea." Yuna said, her head in her hands.

"Lets just take this one step at a time. We'll find this 'help', find the sphere, then go from there." Paine said.

"Good idea." Lulu said.

"It'll take us a day to get to Zanarkand." Buddy said, leaning back in his chair.

"Lets not worry about it now, then. We'll just get back to what we were doing." Yuna said.

They all nodded. Lulu, Rikku, and Paine went down to the Cabin, while Tidus and Wakka went up to the Deck to learn the Jecht shot.

later

"You've almost got it, Wakka. Don't get discouraged. It really is a hard move. I didn't learn it until I turned seventeen and I saw the move almost everyday for my whole life." Tidus assured him as they walked into the Cabin.

"Ah, I guess you're right." Wakka said.

"I'm guessing the Jecht shot didn't go as well as it could have?" Lulu asked.

"Ah, no…he's actually getting it pretty well. It's just the last part he can't nail." Tidus said.

"We're in Zanarkand." Buddy's voice came over the intercom.

"Hey! I am captain! Only I can touch the intercom!" Came Brother's voice in the background.

The group assembled into the lift and went to the bridge.

"You guys ready for this?" Buddy asked.

"Yeah, I think so." Yuna said.

"I think we can stay behind for this one." Lulu said.

"It is only a sphere hunt after all, and we'll probably slow you down."

"Okay…you sure you don't want to come?" Yuna said.

"Yeah, you'll be fine for now." Wakka said.

So the girls and Tidus left the ship and walked along the long, winding road to the Zanarkand ruins.

After almost twenty minutes Rikku started whining. Why did he drop us off here?" she whined.

"Stop whining Rikku." Paine snapped.

"But we've been walking forever." she said.

"Brother?" Paine called.

"What is it?" he asked, his voice coming form a tiny speaker clipped to her shirt.

"If I kill Rikku, will you miss her much?" she asked.

"Can I help?" he asked.

"I'll think about it." Paine said.

"You guys!" Rikku whimpered.

She jumped up and down, glaring at Paine, and then suddenly, she disappeared. Or rather the ground crumbled beneath her feet and she fell through.

"Rikku!" They yelled.

"I'm okay!" Rikku called up.

"It wasn't a long drop…" there was a pause and then,

"I found the sphere!"

"Go Rikku." Tidus said, jumping down after her. Paine followed, then Yuna.

They were in a dark room. There was rubble on the floor everywhere, some things overturned, but a bright blue sphere sat on a pedestal in the corner.

Rikku ran forward and grabbed it quickly.

"Another score for the Gullwings!" she exclaimed.

"It almost seems too easy." Tidus said, looking around suspiciously.

"You're right." Paine said.

"You guys are just paranoid." Rikku said.

"Paranoid or not…keep your weapons out." Yuna said, pulling out her guns.

Tidus and Paine unsheathed their swords at the same time, in one swift movement. Rikku reluctantly pulled out her twin blades.

"Come on lets…" Paine cut her off.

"Tidus!" she yelled. Too late. He felt himself knocked off his feet and against the wall.

"Are you okay?" they yelled.

"I'm fine!" he gasped, pulling himself up. He let out a small gasp. In front of him was a giant Bicocette.

"It's huge!" he said, swinging a hit at it.

It pretty much deflected his blade.

"It's another one of those infected fiends!" Paine said, swinging her sword and smashing its face, but not doing much else. Yuna and Rikku finished changing dress spheres. Yuna now wielded a single gun and wore a blue and purple outfit. She changed the magazine on her gun and fired a shot off. The fiend actually stumbled, but regained itself instantly.

Rikku swung Auron's katana at it, but was caught in the chest. She slammed into the wall, conscious, but unable to move.

Her sword stuck into the ground, as if someone had placed it there purposely. Paine pulled out a small red sphere with a small puff of black smoke in the middle.

"Charon may be the only thing to stop it." Paine said.

Then out of the blue, a familiar voice said, "Enough!" There was a giant clash and the Bicocette fell to the ground, and then disappeared.

They all turned slowly to look at the owner of the voice. Tidus was sure Yuna was as unsure it was real as he was.

There he stood. The long red overcoat hanging off one arm, covering his black leather armor, the katana Rikku had dropped balanced on his shoulders. He no longer had a scar across one eye. The large collar he usually wore to try to conceal the scar was gone too. His long black ponytail hung over one shoulder. He looked younger. He looked twenty years old again.

"Auron?" Rikku whispered.

"I assume they couldn't let me die in peace?" Auron said, his voice sounding less gruff then the group was used to.

"I think I figured out who our help is." Tidus said.

"Okay...I know why they sent me here…but why did they send me here?" Auron asked.

"I do not know." Yuna said.

"But it is very good to see you again, Sir Auron." Yuna said, regaining some of her old submissiveness and bowing to him.

"Rikku." Auron said.

She looked up at him, her eyes watering with happiness.

"I heard you." he said, allowing a small smile to pass over his lips before he turned and faced the last person of the group.

Paine and Auron stared at each other for a long moment before Paine finally said, "I'm Paine."

"I know who you are." he said.

"I'll bet you do." Paine said quietly.

"The daughter of a priestess, if I'm not mistaken." he said.

Paine just stared at him and walked off.

"Paine! That's not very nice!" Rikku yelled at the woman's retreating back.

"Something gives me the feeling you know her." Tidus said to Auron.

"Mind your business." Auron said.

Rikku suddenly stopped and hugged Auron. Tidus saw Auron stiffen, then watched as he relaxed and wrapped his arms around Rikku's small frame.

Yuna raised an eyebrow at Tidus, who just shrugged.

"Welcome back." Rikku said.

"I…can not stay. I am here to help, then I will go back to the Farplane." he said.

Rikku pulled away from him, ready to cry again.

"I am a dead man, Rikku…There is nothing that can be done. You know this." he said.

"My job, first and foremost, is to protect Yuna." he said.

Rikku's face fell as he walked away.

Tidus cast Rikku a sympathetic glance.

"Am I…missing something?" Yuna asked.

"It's nothing Yunie…I'll tell you later." Rikku said.

"That was pretty cold Auron." Tidus said, catching up with the older man.

"I am not here to hurt her." he said.

"Sending me back here was a mistake. I do not belong here. Rikku will just become more confused…and it will be harder on her when I leave. Harder then before." he said.

"But it won't only be hard on her." Tidus said.

"Mind your business." Auron snapped.

They reached the hole they had jumped through.

Tidus and Auron pulled themselves up first, then helped pull up the girls. Tidus had to pull up Paine himself, because she refused to touch Auron. He wondered what had happened between them in the past. He didn't bother asking though, because he knew he'd get the same answer.

As they boarded the airship, Yuna called up on her speaker and said,

"We found our helper."

"Who is it?" Lulu's voice asked.

"You'll see." Yuna grinned.

The lift came to a stop and the doors opened.

They all filed out, Auron last.

Wakka and Lulu gasped.

"Sir Auron!" they said.

Auron nodded at them.

"But you're…"

"Dead? Yeah, we've been over that." Rikku snapped, leaving the room.

They all stared after her.

"Where is she going?" Wakka asked.

"Probably the deck." Tidus said.

"Should I…" Yuna trailed off.

"I'll go." Auron said.

"Do you know what is wrong with her?" Yuna asked, slightly surprised.

"It's a long story." Auron said, turning and leaving the room again.

They all looked at him.

"What?" Tidus exclaimed.

"You know what's going on?" Wakka asked.

Tidus groaned.

"God, if he wasn't already dead…" Tidus muttered.

Tidus began to tell them everything he knew, and when he finished there was a shocked silence.

"Well…that was the very last thing I ever expected to hear." Lulu said, slowly.

Paine's face was clouded over.

"What is your connection to Auron anyway, Paine? Why do you hate him so much?" Tidus asked.

"It's none…"

"Of my business? Yeah, I've been getting that a lot lately." he said.

"You really that interested?" Paine asked.

"Yes."

"Too bad, it's none of your business." Paine.

"You are exactly like Auron. It's a wonder you don't get along."

"You take that back!" Paine snapped.

"What?" Tidus asked, slightly taken aback.

"I am nothing like him, you hear me?" she hissed.

"Okay." Tidus said, holding his hands up.

Paine left the room in a cloud of anger.

"Right." Tidus said.

"Want to watch the sphere?" Shinra asked from his seat.

"Yeah, okay." Yuna said.

They assembled behind him and watched as the picture appeared on the screen. Yunalesca stood there, speaking to a man. There was a giant stone wall behind them and rich red carpet on the floor. But oddly in the corner of the room was a giant pile of snow.

"What's she saying? Turn it up." Wakka said.

"Audio is broken." Shinra said.

Yuna let out a frustrated sigh.

The sphere stopped playing.

"That was useless." Yuna muttered.

The group broke up.

"So…onto our next problem...where are we supposed to find that Fayth?" Lulu said.

"I don't know. I'd assume it was in a temple, but I've been to every temple in Spira and I never saw anything." Yuna groaned.

"Well, you weren't looking properly, were you? I mean you weren't thinking about a lost Fayth when you were looking through the temples…you were more worried about obtaining the Aeons." Tidus said.

"Are you saying there may be more then one Fayth in one of the temples?" Lulu asked.

"I don't know. I guess it's always possible. Besides…how do we know we went to every temple? Anima, Yojimbo, and the Magus sisters temples were hidden." Tidus said.

"You're right. This might be harder then I expected." Yuna sighed, rubbing her eyes with her fingers. She suddenly looked very tired. Lulu obviously saw it too because she sighed and put an arm over Yuna's shoulder.

"You should get some sleep. You look very tired." she said.

"I think I'll do that." Yuna said, yawning wide at the thought of sleep.

"Good night." she said, kissing Tidus on the cheek then going to the lift.

"Will you go get Sir Auron, Tidus? We'll let him watch the sphere and see if he knows what it is about." Lulu said.

"Yeah, sure." Tidus said, bounding to the lift. He pushed the button for the deck and leaned against the wall as it ascended. The door opened and he bounded

up the steps. Rikku and Auron were at the end of the deck, kissing each other fiercely. For once in his life Auron didn't look tight and stern. He looked relaxed and…happy. Rikku looked purely blissful, wrapped in his arms, her hands on his chest. They looked very much in love. Like they belonged together. Maybe they did. Tidus wondered if that was what he and Yuna looked like when they were together like that.

He cleared his throat and Auron jumped away from Rikku. They both looked toward him. Nothing showed on Auron's face but Rikku's had enough annoyance for both of them and then some.

"Uh…sorry to interrupt but Lulu sent me up to ask Auron if he'll check out that sphere. See if you catch something we didn't. We don't know what is going on, because the Audio is broken." Tidus said, suddenly embarrassed. Auron nodded and walked away from Rikku toward the lift. Rikku followed, casting Tidus an angry look. He shrugged at her. They entered the lift, riding down in silence, the only sound coming form the whirring Machina all around them. The lift came to a stop at the bridge and they filed out, still silent. Wakka caught Tidus's eye and raised an eyebrow. Tidus couldn't help but grin guiltily. His friend grinned and tried to keep from laughing.

"Lets see that sphere then." Rikku said.

Shinra played the sphere and Auron and Rikku watched for a moment in silence before Auron said, "Stop."

Shinra stopped it. The picture froze in place.

"Can you close in?" he asked.

"Yes."

"There." Auron said, pointing to a blurred place on the wall.

Shinra closed in, the picture clearing up as he did after a few moments Rikku let out a gasp.

"What is it?" They all gasped.

"It's the sign of Yevon…It's a temple!" Rikku said.

"It's none of them temples I've ever seen." Tidus said.

"Me either." Lulu and Wakka answered as one.

"Nor have I." Auron said.

"None of us has seen it? That's strange…" Tidus said.

"Where's Yunie? Shouldn't she be seeing this?" Rikku asked.

"Yuna has over worked herself…she is sleeping." Lulu said.

"Could this sphere be connected with the Fayth?" Rikku asked.

"It's always a possibility.

"Lets ask Yuna when she wakes up." Wakka said.

"Until then we can think on it." Lulu finished for him.

"Yeah…stop doing that." Tidus said.

"What?" they asked together.

"That! The whole talking at the same time, finishing each other's sentences. It's weird." he said.

They smiled lightly at each other.

Tidus yawned suddenly. It was a very random thing, but he suddenly felt as if he couldn't keep his eyes open.

"I think I'm going to sleep too." he said in a yawn.

Lulu nodded.

"Perhaps you should get some sleep too, Rikku?" Lulu asked.

"Nah, I feel nice and energized." Rikku grinned.

Tidus left the room, going down to the cabin.

All the lights were off in the room and it was very dark. He tried to navigate his way through the dark and cursed lightly when he walked into a chair. He made it up the stairs okay, until he tripped over the last one. He hit the floor pretty hard. A figure in one of the beds shot up and he heard the click of a gun being cocked.

"It's me, Yuna." he said.

"Oh." she said, her voice tired.

"Is it time to get up?" she asked.

"No, no. Go back to sleep. I'm just going to get some sleep myself." he said.

"Lay with me." she said whispered.

He walked past the sleeping Paine and sat next to her. She shifted over so he had room next to her and he lay at her side.

He rested an arm over her waist as she buried her face in his chest and wrapped an arm around him. He leaned his face into her hair, taking in the sweet scent of vanilla. His eyes dropped closed and he slept.

Rikku

She stormed up to the deck, her heart pounding.

"He doesn't love me." she whispered harshly, sitting down letting her legs dangle over the side. She let out a flurry of curses in Al Bhed.

"Why did I bother?" she asked herself out loud.

"Why did I think he cared? Why did I believe he loved me?" she felt like crying now.

"He does love you." came a voice. She stiffened and turned to look at him.

"Liar." she snarled, turning away from him.

"Rikku I…" he trailed off.

She sat motionless, waiting for the excuse to come. It was always the same. Always excuses. Guys.

"I have no excuse." he said finally.

She heard his footsteps grow lighter as he walked away from her.

"I…just want to be with you. Even if it is only for a little while." she spoke up.

The footsteps stopped. She knew he was listening to her. That was one of the things she loved about him. Even though he hardly spoke, you could always tell he was listening.

"I knew you were unsent…ever since Guadosalam. I knew it, and still I could not stop myself from falling in love with you. It's something I couldn't control and now I'm just being a nuisance to you. I'm sorry." she said.

"How…did you know?" he asked.

"I thought it was strange when Seymour asked why you were here. When he said that Guado had a keen scent of the Farplane. Then, when you didn't go into the Farplane with the others, I didn't think much of it at first but as I sat there I thought it was weird. I thought you'd have wanted to see Uncle Braska and Sir Jecht. When Jyscal tried to escape the Farplane I remember that you sort of…freaked out when Yuna sent him…then it kind of just…clicked." she said.

"You are a very smart girl." he said.

"But that is the problem. You are just a girl, with a full life ahead of you. Me, I'm older then you by fifteen years…"

"That doesn't really matter now, does it? I mean, you're only three years older then me now!"

"That is true…but…"

"So what is it you're worried about? Your reputation? You're worried that people will think down on you because you're in love with a young Al Bhed? Is that it?" she yelled.

"I can't be with you again and then go back to being alone in the Farplane." he yelled back.

She was amazed. He never lost his temper. His words suddenly hit her. She felt horrible…but maybe…

"I can't do it…not again." he said.

"I could go with you! I could…" she said, excitedly, ready to reveal her plan.

"No Rikku, don't say that, please." he begged her.

"I'm not worth that."

"But you are! I love you. I don't want to be alone anymore." she sniffed.

"Please, don't Rikku. Just move on with your life. Find someone who can be with you forever, find someone you really love. Not me. Not with so many odds stacked against us." he begged.

"I'll wait for you forever if I have to." she said, her eyes deep and serious.

He had never seen her so serious before.

"Please Auron, don't push me away." she begged.

"You're not going to give up, are you?" he asked.

"No." she said.

"Just remember this when you fall in love with someone else." he said.

"Never. I know we're meant for each other. Don't you feel that?" she said, looking into his eyes.

"What?"

"You're heart…it's fluttering like crazy, isn't it? That's because you and someone you care about are connected. We're connected." she said.

He nodded.

"I feel it."

"Kiss me?" she said, more as a request.

He placed his hand under her chin and pushed her face up lightly. He pressed his lips to hers and her heart felt like it would explode. His hand left her face and his arms snaked around her waist. She placed her hands on his chest, loving the feeling of his closeness.

"I love you." he whispered to her.

"I love you." She whispered back, grabbing the front of his jacket and pulling him to her again. She could feel him smile slightly at her actions.

He was usually so stiff, but she loved that she could feel it when he loosened up. She loved him. It wasn't right that he had to leave. She would go after him. She would. Just to be with him, it would be worth it. She wouldn't even need to be sent. She had already accepted death. A long time ago. They would be together. She would make sure of that. Nothing would stop her.

She pushed against him more, not breaking the kiss. She didn't want it to end.

They stayed there like this for quite a while before they heard someone clearing their throat. Auron practically jumped away from her. Tidus stood there, looking slightly embarrassed.

"Uh…sorry to interrupt but Lulu sent me up to ask Auron if he'll check out that sphere. See if you catch something we didn't. We don't know what is going on, because the Audio is broken." Tidus said. Auron nodded and walked away from Rikku toward the lift. Rikku followed, casting Tidus an angry look. He shrugged at her. At least she knew now he really did love her. He really did. She rested her finger against her lips for a moment, then dropped them quickly, fighting the urge to grin.

Yuna

Yuna woke up, wrapped in Tidus's arms. He was still asleep. He snored softly but he looked very much at peace. She kissed him lightly, causing him to smile and crack an eye open.

"G'morning." he murmured, kissing her back lightly.

She traced little circles on his chest with her finger, perfectly content with just laying in his arms, the sun shining through the window and across the two of them. He seemed to think the same thing.

"Lets just…stay here all day." he said, smiling again.

"Sounds good." she murmured, settling her head against his chest again.

They fell asleep again.

Tidus

"Hey come on, get up. Lu will hurt me if I come back and tell her you're still sleeping." Wakka prodded Tidus.

"Huh?" he grumbled, turning to look at him.

"Get up, the both of you. You've practically slept the whole day away." he said.

Yuna sat up.

"What? Why didn't you wake us up? What time is it?" she asked in a panic.

"It's fine, you needed your sleep. It's two in the afternoon, a nice Friday afternoon and it is seventy-five degrees outside." Wakka grinned.

"Thank you, channel ten." Tidus said, standing up and stretching.

Yuna and Tidus made the bed as Wakka said,

"There is food downstairs when you're done." and walked down the stairs.

"Food." Tidus groaned.

Yuna laughed. They finished making the bed and walked down the stairs. Brother, Buddy, Shinra, Paine, Rikku, Wakka, and Lulu sat at the table, each eating something, while Auron stood in the corner, watching them. Yuna and Tidus sat between Paine and Buddy and pulled something from the table towards them and began to eat.

"Sir Auron found something on the sphere that we missed." Lulu spoke up.

Yuna stopped eating and looked up.

"What was it?" she asked.

"Yunalesca…she is standing in a temple of Yevon. Apparently a temple we've never seen before." Auron spoke up.

"And there was snow in the room which means…" Rikku trailed off for dramatic effect.

"Gagazet!" Yuna exclaimed.

"Awww." Rikku whined.

"I wanted to say it."

"Now all we have to do is…find this temple." Yuna said.

"Gagazet is a big place." Paine said.

"Yes but…it would only be in one place if it hasn't been found since Yunalesca, right?" Yuna said.

"The Fayth scar. It's sacred to the Ronso, right? So no one would know it was up there." Tidus said.

"But summoners have traveled through there for a thousand years. Someone would've seen it, ya?" Wakka asked.

"Maybe…it's hidden in the rock. I mean the ruins of Gagazet were hidden for a thousand years as well." Yuna said.

"We're heading back to Gagazet, then?" Buddy asked.

"Yes. To Gagazet." Yuna said.

"Well, we'll be up in the bridge then." Buddy said as he and Brother stood up.

"Okay." Yuna said, turning back to her food.

The two men walked away, talking quickly in Al Bhed.

Rikku yelled something in Al Bhed after them and laughed as Brother shot her a dirty look and Paine half laughed half coughed into her bowl.

"What did you say?" Tidus asked. He hadn't been paying attention.

Rikku just grinned.

"Oh I see the way it is." he said, pouting.

"Trust me, you don't want to know." Paine said.

"So, how are we going to search the Fayth scar? I thought people weren't allowed up there." Tidus said.

"Kimahri is the elder now, I'm sure he'll give us permission." Yuna said.

"Then there is the matter if actually finding the temple." Auron said.

"Right. We are pretty sure it will be up in the Fayth scar, maybe in the walls somewhere…but if that is the case, how will we ever find it? Why would they even make a temple that difficult to find?" Lulu asked.

"It would be difficult, wouldn't it? The very last Aeon before the Final summoning. Finding the temple is the trial. Us summoners…we can…well, it's difficult to explain, but we can sense the magic of the Fayth. To some extent at least. That may be how we find it. I can search for traces of Fayth magic." Yuna said.

"It is worth a try." Lulu said.

"Yeah, we've got nothing to lose…" Rikku stopped at a glare from Yuna.

"We've got nothing to lose?" she hissed.

"I'm sorry, Yunie. I wasn't thinking! I didn't mean it." Rikku said quickly.

"That is pretty cold Rikku." Paine said.

Rikku looked at her in surprise.

"Did I do something to you, Paine?" she asked.

"Oh, I don't know. Maybe." Paine snapped, throwing a glare in Auron's direction.

Auron avoided her gaze, but Rikku looked confused and a bit hurt.

"What's this got to do with Auron?" she asked.

"None of your business." they said in the same breath. Tidus had an urge to point out their likeness again, but decided against it. Rikku looked suspiciously between the two. She opened her mouth to speak but Yuna cut her off.

"What is going on? I want to know why you are being so cold toward each other!" she yelled.

They both stared at her, identical looks of shock on their faces. Now that he thought about it, they kind of looked alike as well.

"I hardly think this is your business." Auron said.

"You aren't involved." Paine agreed.

"If I have to put up with you two constantly icing each other, then yes, it is my business. I want to know." Yuna said.

"Fine, but we drop the subject after." Auron said.

"Oh, so you're just going to tell her then? Just tell her everything?" Paine snapped.

"I suppose she should know, she is obviously concerned."

"Well, make sure you don't leave anything out. Nothing. Not the randomly leaving, don't leave out the fact that I never even met you before two days ago." she snapped.

Tidus's head was spinning…wait…it couldn't be…could it?

"Then how'd you know it was me?" he asked, amusement in his voice.

"How could I not? I'd heard of 'Sir Auron' I've seen spheres of you. My mother told me who you were. But I'd never seen you once! Not a letter, not anything! Now I discover that you died protecting my best friend? That sinks me so low. I didn't know! I didn't know anything! Nobody ever told me!" Paine was screaming, tears streaming down her face. They all stared in amazement, but Tidus was kind of reminded of himself, two years ago. When he stood in Home and he discovered Yuna would die.

"You know what? I don't know why I am so worked up. It's not like you care." she snarled.

"I didn't know." he said quietly.

"What?" she snapped.

"I didn't know you existed until the Farplane. I saw you there one day, and I just knew. You look exactly like your mother." he said.

Paine paled.

"She…didn't tell you?" she asked, amazed.

"No…she didn't. I assume she told you I just up and left? Actually she sent me away." he said.

Fire burned in Paine's eyes.

"I'll kill her." she muttered.

"It's not worth it. I was just a child. It is probably for the best." he said.

"For who? For you, for her? Not me, that's for sure. Your age didn't really matter did it? I needed you. I needed my father." she said.

------------------------------

Oh Snapples! Bet ya didn't see that one coming! (maybe you did, I dunno) Anyway, review


	5. Chapter 5

Yeah, I know. I'm slow. The worst part is, this whole thing is pre-written, so I can't even pull the writer's block card. It all comes down to one simple fact. I'M LAZY. Hey, who else is totally excited about food tomorrow? I am! wooo! Happy Thanksgiving

---------------------------------

Everyone in the room gasped.

They looked toward the rest of the group, as if realizing they were there for the first time.

"Your father?" Rikku gasped.

"Auron is your father?"

Paine looked angry with herself. She wiped the tears from her cheeks furiously. Auron looked uncomfortable. Yuna was speechless. Wakka and Lulu looked at the pair, shock showing on their faces. Tidus couldn't help but grin.

"What are you smiling at?" Rikku wailed.

"I'm sorry, I just figured it out while they were arguing, and I'm a bit pleased with myself. I was right." he said.

"He didn't die guarding me." Yuna spoke up.

"What?" Paine asked, looking toward her.

"He didn't die guarding me. He died before he even became my guardian."

"Oh." Paine said.

"Interesting combination. Daughter of a priestess and a warrior monk/guardian, big name to live up to." Lulu said.

"No one knows of my lineage. At least not on my fathers side." she said.

"Of course." Lulu said.

"Gagazet!" Brother's voice shrieked.

"That was fast." Wakka said.

They filed over to the lift.

"We won't all fit in here at once." Yuna said.

"We'll take the second trip." Lulu said, indicating her, Wakka, Shinra.

The rest of them entered the lift and rode up. The hatch was already opened as they got to the bridge.

"We just need to get permission from Kimahri to go to the Fayth scar…we'll be back in a few minutes, so don't take off." Yuna told Buddy as the others joined them in the room.

"Okay." he said.

The walked down the hatch and discovered the snow was knee deep.

"Well this is beautiful." Tidus groaned.

"Just imagine, it's deeper up at the scar." Paine said.

"Well, aren't you a bright little ray of sunshine?" Tidus snapped.

Paine smirked at him.

"Hello Kimahri." Yuna said, as he came into view.

"Yuna…" he trailed off as he spotted Auron.

"Kimahri has missed much." he said.

"Just a little." Yuna giggled.

"We need to ask you something." Paine spoke up.

"Oh, yes. We'd like your permission to enter the Fayth scar." Yuna said.

"Kimahri trust Yuna. Yuna may enter." Kimahri said.

"Thank you." Yuna smiled.

They turned away and began walking back toward the airship.

"To the Fayth scar." Yuna said with a grin.

The ship rose into the air quickly.

"You might as well stay up here. It won't take long to get to the scar." Buddy said.

"Right." Yuna nodded.

"We should go to the hot spring!" Rikku exclaimed.

"Don't you think we have more pressing matters at hand then going to a hot spring?" Paine asked.

"Awww, but…it'll help us relax. We need to relax, right Yunie?" the young Al Bhed looked toward Yuna a hopeful look on her face.

"Maybe after we've looked for the temple." Yuna said slowly, but Tidus could see she really wanted to go.

Paine groaned.

"We will have no repeats of last time." Paine said.

"What?" Rikku asked innocently.

"What did you do?" Tidus asked.

Rikku just grinned.

"I didn't do anything." she said.

"Right." Tidus shook his head, turning away.

"Really, she was just being Rikku." Paine said.

"But we had fun, didn't we? Didn't we?" Rikku pushed.

"Maybe…just a little bit." Paine said.

"See? I knew it! The real Paine is shining through isn't she?" Rikku giggled.

Paine rolled her eyes and turned away, but Tidus could see a small smile playing on her lips.

"Here we go." Buddy said, lowering the ship.

"We can't land up here, so you'll have to jump a bit. You'll have to walk back down. Sorry." Buddy said.

"We could use the exercise, right?" Wakka said, nudging Tidus.

"Yeah…I haven't done anything really active in a long time." Tidus said.

The hatch opened and the looked down at the ground. They were about 10 feet up.

"Who wants to jump ship first?" Lulu asked.

"It's a long drop." Tidus said.

"Sure you can make it?" Wakka asked.

"I don't know. I guess we'll find out." Yuna said, stepping up to the ledge.

"Maybe it's not the smartest idea for you to go first. I mean, without you that Fayth can't be sent." Paine said.

"Right. I'll go." Tidus said, he took a few steps back and ran off the ledge, he jumped as he hit the end. He suddenly realized how far off the ledge really was. Much farther then he'd originally anticipated. He reached out and managed to grab the edge of the cliff with one hand.

"Tidus!" he heard a few yells.

He swung his arm up and caught the ledge with his other hand.

"Did he fall?" he heard Rikku's frantic voice.

"I can't see!"

"I'm okay." he yelled.

"Don't jump!" he yelled.

"No kidding." Paine said.

His arms began to ache as he tried to pull himself up. He cursed himself for getting so lazy in the Farplane.

"Can you get up?" Wakka's voice yelled.

"I'm working on it!" he snapped.

Just as he yelled this the rock crumbled beneath his hands. He felt himself drop quickly. He threw his hands against the wall, feeling desperately for a ledge. His fingers grasped a small one. He slammed into the wall and his fingers slipped. He continued to fall, throwing his hands against the wall again. He could feel the skin ripping from his hands. He let out a flurry of curses. His heart began pounding. He was going to die. Just then, his fingers caught a small piece and he swung slightly, but he felt no wall. Uttering a small prayer to himself he swung out and let go. He landed on a small ledge, covered by jutting rock. He let out his breath and leaned against the wall. His glove had been pretty much ripped from his hand and he inspected the cuts on his hand. It was completely bloody

His other hand had been saved by the thickness of his arm guard.

His hand bled freely, quickly. A lot of blood poured from the seemingly small wound. He'd gotten some more scrapes and cuts on his chest and legs where he'd slammed into the wall.

He couldn't hear anything from the others. He walked to the edge of the cliff and looked around. He couldn't see the ledge he'd fallen from or the Celsius.

"How far did I fall?" he asked himself.

"Hey!" he yelled, receiving no answer but an echo.

"I don't even know where I Am." he groaned.

He inspected the wall. It was completely smooth, there was no way up or down. He was stuck. His hand was beginning to throb and the bleeding showed no sign of stopping. He cursed himself for misjudging his jump. He walked further into the cave, hoping to find some other way out. To his great relief there was a tunnel down from the cave he was in. He looked down into the darkness, scolding himself at the fear that ebbed in the back of his mind. He took a breath and started walking.

Yuna

Yuna's heart stopped as she watch him plummet down, faster then anyone should have. He grabbed at the wall in a desperate attempt to catch himself.

"Tidus!" she screamed as he disappeared from view behind the dusty rubble of the mountain.

She sat at the edge of the hatch, staring after him. He couldn't be dead. Not now. Not after everything that had happened.

She went numb and wasn't even aware that she was sobbing.

"Yuna…" Rikku trailed off, unsure of what to say.

Lulu dropped to her knees beside her and hugged her.

"How could he…why did he?" she trailed off.

"He was careless. That's how he has always been. Do first, think later." Auron said.

"Auron…don't…not now." Rikku said lightly.

Yuna stared over the edge.

"He can't be." Yuna said faintly.

"Yuna…" Paine said, starting toward her friend.

Lulu shook her head at Paine.

Yuna put her fingers to her lips and let out an earsplitting whistle. She waited for the answer. But it didn't come. She got very quiet, staring over the cruel mountain. The mountain that had taken her love from her.

"Lets go." she said, standing.

"What? Yuna… are you sure?" Wakka said.

"We came here to do something. I intend to do it." she said.

They stared at her nervously. It couldn't be good that she was doing this.

"Lower the ship more Buddy…get closer to the edge." Yuna said.

The ship lowered to the edge until Buddy reported they really couldn't get closer.

"Here…we'll do this." Rikku said, shooting off some hookshots.

Yuna jumped on one and slid down it, steadily keeping her balance until she reached the end.

Her head pounded as she waited for the others. His words to her from just the other day flashed through her head.

"Hey, don't cry. It's all right… all that matters is we're in love, we're getting married, and we're spending forever together right?"

She felt her eyes burn and quickly scolded herself. He wasn't dead. It was impossible. He just couldn't hear her.

"Yuna." Auron said.

"Right…lets go." she said, nodding. They walked away from the ledge, leaving her happiness behind, where he'd dropped.

Tidus

He'd been walking for hours. It seemed the tunnel was endless.

"It's got to stop somewhere." he said out loud, but the pessimistic voice in his head said, Yeah, somewhere in Zanarkand.

There was absolutely no light in the tunnel. He couldn't see anything. He might as well have been walking around with his eyes shut. He guided himself through the tunnel with his hand. His other hand was still dripping blood steadily. He realized if he didn't get something for it soon he might just die of blood loss. The thought occurred to him that they probably thought he was dead. He prayed to himself that he'd find them before they left. He also realized if a fiend snuck up on him in the dark he'd die quickly. It seemed every odd there was, was stacked against him. He groaned, letting himself slide to the ground. His head was beginning to ache. Maybe he'd just…rest his eyes for a while. He leaned his head against the wall and let his eyes drop.

Suddenly, Yuna's face appeared in his mind. Yuna! He couldn't stop now. He'd rest when he found Yuna. He pulled himself up again and began walking. After another hour his eyes began to ache. He rubbed at them, wondering why. His hand had stopped bleeding, but he could see the shredded skin. Wait…he could see his hand. There was light coming from somewhere. An opening, maybe? He began walking faster, still guiding his way along the walls. His eyes throbbed, as the light grew brighter. It hurt to see the light after so many hours of complete darkness. He also felt the light push of wind against his hair. He suddenly came to a ledge. He recognized this. It was the Fayth scar. He'd made it back. Finally. Now he just needed to find the others. He looked around for a path but found none.

"I guess I have to swim." he muttered.

Swimming probably wasn't the greatest for his condition at the moment. His hand still hurt horribly, his head pounded, and he discovered quite a few more places where he'd ripped his skin open in the cave, and when he slammed into the mountain wall. He hadn't really noticed it before, but now that he saw it, they also hurt. He realized he must have lost a lot of blood, which gave reason to his spinning head.

It's either swim, or wait here to bleed to death.

He took a breath and dove into the water, which was surprisingly warm. His entire body stung and felt heavy.

I'll drown if I'm not careful.

He began to swim, but he didn't get far before fiends ambushed him. They added a few, deeper cuts to his ever increasing collection. His own blood surrounded him in the water. The water made the blood pour out faster, which couldn't be good. He swore lightly. He really needed to start carrying around potions. He held his sword clumsily in his left hand and killed the little fiends in one strike. It was lucky that they were small or he wouldn't have had a chance. He'd never really been trained in swordsmanship anyway. When fiends showed up in Zanarkand it was a big deal. Auron hadn't been much help either. His advice had been, kill it before it kills you.

He'd mixed that philosophy with his own Blitzball training and the little he knew of swords from his father and created his own technique that had seemed to work so far. He resheathed his sword and continued swimming. Even in his current situation he felt more relaxed in the water. He swam slowly but steadily. The water around him was tinged red with his own blood. After a while he began to wonder where an opening was. He'd need air soon. After a few more minutes he could feel his heart speeding up. He needed air. His head began pounding. Then he saw it. The light shining from above. It was about fifteen feet away. He wasn't even sure he could make it. His chest was screaming. His muscles were giving out on him from a lack of oxygen. He swam up, but his lungs felt like exploding. Maybe it wasn't worth it. He wouldn't make it. No, Yuna…remember Yuna. He gave one last desperate kick and his head broke the surface. He gasped for air. The freezing air made his lungs sting but he just gulped it down, shuddering at how many times he'd barely cheated death that day. He swam over to the ledge and pulled himself up, letting himself fall to the ground. Of course, he'd probably created a few more cuts in his chest when he pulled his body along the sharp, rocky ledge. He lay there, breathing deeply. After a few moments the shock retreated from his body and complete pain replaced it. He let out a groan. He stood and continued walking, even as his body screamed at him to stop. His head spun and pounded, blood poured freely form every place in his body. He realized he might have broken something from the fall. His breath was staggered and quick. He was struggling just to breath. He just needed to...sleep for a while. He couldn't tell what time of day it was, but his exhaustion told him he'd been in that tunnel for many, many hours. He tried to push away the feeling of complete dread. He was going to die. He'd come this far…and he was going to die. He could feel it in the back of his mind. He'd lost so much blood. He leaned against the wall, his head pounding. His legs decided to quit on him then. He dropped, slamming into the ground forcefully. His head slammed against something, but it was barely noticeable among all the other pain he felt. He knew he couldn't move. He was going to sit here and wait for a fiend to come and eat him. He couldn't do anything about it. He heard a noise up ahead.

That didn't take long.

But no…there were voices. Maybe they could help him. That thought gave him a new burst of confidence. He couldn't even get to his feet, so he crawled slowly instead and trudged slowly toward the voices.

Just stay there for a few more minutes. Don't leave just yet. Wait a little bit more.

He couldn't comprehend the voices at all. He knew he was dying. But at least he wouldn't die alone. Even if it were a complete stranger, he wouldn't be alone. He wouldn't die lost forever. He could get them to pass a message to Yuna. His vision began sliding in and out of focus. He could see the people now. Well, more or less he could see foggy outlines of people. He opened his mouth to say something but nothing came out. He stumbled a few more feet, but they were walking away. He felt desperation, but still, he could not utter a word. His body shut down on him and he dropped. Blackness surrounded him.

Is this the way it ends?

"Have you seen anything yet?" Yuna asked, pressing forward.

"No. If you keep moving faster, we'll miss it." Auron said.

"Sorry." Yuna said, slowing down. They had been in the mountain caves for hours now. The group was unusually silent. They were thinking about Tidus. About what he had done the day before. He had just…jumped. Without even thinking about it. There was no way he could have survived a fall down the mountain. She would never see him again. Why? Why did he do such a stupid thing? How could he? How could he do that to her. Again, he'd broken his promise. She brought her hand up, looking at the glittering ring on her finger. She'd never get her chance to marry him now. Why did things go so wrong when everything seemed to be going right?

"Watch it!" Rikku exclaimed, jumping forward and grabbing Yuna's arm. Yuna came out of her thoughts to see she had nearly walked off the edge. Oops.

"Sorry. I was thinking." she said.

You were thinking of doing the same thing, though. Jumping off to see if you could make it. He did it so you wouldn't get hurt. Instead, you just got your heart ripped out.

Yuna was shaken from her thoughts at the sound of Rikku's shriek.

"Oh Spira! Guys! Come here!" She called.

They followed the sound of her voice, each pulling out their weapons as they went. They rounded the corner and found Rikku kneeling on the ground beside Tidus.

"Tidus!" Yuna exclaimed, dropping to the ground beside him. He was covered in blood, cuts, scrapes, any type of wound you could think of. He was motionless. Was he dead? Yuna checked his pulse. He was alive, but barely. Wakka swore loudly. Auron knelt down beside the young man, looking him over carefully. Behind his tough exterior, Yuna knew he had been worried as well. He'd raised Tidus. They were like family. He picked Tidus up, carefully holding him over his shoulder.

"Lets get him back to the ship." he said.

Even though they had found him alive, Yuna couldn't help but feel dread. He was barely living. What if he died?

A soft sweet voice spoke to him. What was it saying? The sweet smell of vanilla surrounded him. He felt so warm. A gentle hand stroked his hair. Was he dead?

A sudden pain shot through his body and he groaned. He let his eyes fall open and Yuna sat over him. He still couldn't understand her words.

"Yuna?" his voice was small and raspy.

She looked down at him. It was her. His Yuna.

She looked at him, relief showing on her face. She said a few words, but he only caught the last few.

"…Awake!"

"What?" he mumbled.

"Tidus…can you hear me?" she asked.

He nodded his head slowly, sending more pain shooting down his back.

"Where…?" he asked.

"We're on the Celsius. I was so worried about you." she said, continuing to stroke his hair.

"What…?" he asked.

What happened?

"You don't remember? You fell off the cliff. I thought you had died. We found you the next day." she said.

The events of Gagazet returned to him. The people he planned to die with…they had been his friends.

"How long?" he choked out.

"You've been out for three days. Most of your wounds have healed, but there are a few deeper cuts that haven't healed yet, you also got a concussion, and a bruised rib from the fall." she said.

"Lulu says you'll be fine in a few more days. We thought you might be in a coma. We tried everything." she says.

"Yuna…I…sorry." he was having trouble stringing sentences together.

"For what?" she asked.

"Made you…worry." he said.

"Oh, no. It's okay. You're alive you're here. It's lucky you found us when you did. Any later and we wouldn't have been able to bring you back." she said, tears falling down her cheeks. He reached up his left hand and brushed the tears away.

"…Love you." he said.

"I love you." she said, kissing him lightly.

"I'm going to get Lulu. She said to get her when you woke up." she said.

He nodded, making his head spin.

Yuna went quickly down the stairs, yelling something as she went. Tidus stared at the ceiling, afraid to move. He didn't want to feel pain at the moment. He thought of his luck. He had cheated death not twice, but three times.

"How are you feeling, Tidus?" Lulu asked.

"Like…fell off…cliff." he smiled. His words were coming together better.

Yuna smiled.

"Imagine that. Can you sit up?" she asked.

He attempted sitting up, but as soon as he got halfway up, he let out a strangled cry and felt himself drop.

"No." he said. His voice was still raspy.

"It would probably be better if you were sitting up. Would you like me to call Wakka to give you some help?" She asked.

He shrugged, receiving more pain.

"If it will help." he said.

She walked over to the door and called down,

"Wakka, can you come up here, please?" Wakka appeared at the door a few seconds later.

"What's up?" he asked.

"Can you help us get him sitting up?" she asked.

"Yeah, no problem." he said, walking over to Tidus's side.

"How you doing?" he asked.

"…been better." he said.

"Yeah, I'll bet. That was one nasty trip you took." he said.

He helped him sit up. Tidus fought not to groan. The blankets fell down around his waist and Tidus realized his shirt was gone. His chest was covered in long red scratches and a giant black bruise.

"Thank…" his words stuck in his throat.

"Here." Lulu said, offering him a glass of water.

"Do you think you can eat anything?" she asked as he drank it down.

"… not very hungry." he said, setting the glass down on the table beside him.

"You aren't hungry? Wow, there really is something wrong with you." Wakka said.

Tidus shrugged.

"You should probably eat something soon. You haven't eaten anything in three days." Lulu said.

He nodded, ignoring the stabbing pains shooting through his body.

"I will." he assured her.

"Alright. Rikku has been begging me to let her see you. Do you want to rest some more, or should I send her in? Lulu asked.

"Go ahead and send her in." he said.

Lulu left the room and returned a few minutes later with Rikku in tow.

"Hey! Are you okay?" Rikku asked as soon as she saw him.

"Been better." he said again.

"Yeah. It was so scary. I saw you first, you know. I heard a thud and I turned around really fast, because, you know you never want to get ambushed. I saw you lying there. It was horrible. You were covered in blood and I thought you might be dead. I called the others and Auron carried you back to the airship. You didn't move at all. How did you find us?" Rikku asked.

So he told them about his journey through the tunnel and the Fayth scar.

"I didn't even know it was you guys I was going towards. I just heard voices. I couldn't distinguish the words. I couldn't even see properly. I didn't want to die and be forgotten there. I figured I'd find the people and die with them, and if I were lucky they would at least bury me. I had already accepted I was going to die…I just didn't want to die alone." he said.

The four of them looked shocked.

"You just decided to give up?" Rikku asked.

"Not exactly. I knew I'd lost a lot of blood. My mind was set at finding Yuna…but my body wouldn't listen. I had considered letting myself drown. I figured it was better then bleeding to death. I decided against it at the last moment. I convinced myself that the people would recognize me…from Shelinda's broadcast and that they'd tell Yuna. I wanted to die knowing that I was able to let Yuna know that I loved her once more. Jumping like that…it was stupid. I over estimated my ability. I guess I'm not anymore mature then I was in Zanarkand. I'm just the same." he said, shaking his head.

"On the contrary, you are more mature. The Tidus in Zanarkand would have given up long before you did." Auron's voice said.

They looked toward the door to see Auron standing there, leaning against the frame.

"The jump was stupid, but you made the right decisions and are alive because of it." he said.

"You think?" Tidus said.

Auron nodded and descended the stairs again.

Tidus smiled slightly. Yuna knew that the words meant a lot to him. He looked up to Auron, and respected his decisions and mindsets.

Yuna sat carefully on the bed next to him. He took her hand in his.

"I was scared you guys would leave." he admitted.

"I was scared I'd never see you again." she said.

"Hey…did you find the temple?" he asked.

"No…we looked all over the Fayth scar and we haven't found it yet." Yuna said.

Tidus groaned.

"Couldn't saving the world be just a bit easier?" he groaned.

"I expect not." Yuna said.

"If it were easy then we'd never be in danger, would we?" Lulu asked.

"But wouldn't that be so nice?" Yuna asked.

"It would." Lulu said.

"Especially because we always have to save it." Rikku giggled.

"Yeah." Yuna said.

"But I am done after this. It'll be up to you Rikku." Yuna smiled.

"By myself? I don't think so!" Rikku exclaimed.

"Looks like Spira will need some new heroes soon." Lulu said.

"Well, good luck to them." Yuna said.

"No kidding, they'll need it." Tidus laughed.

Lulu turned on the sphere screen to the news.

"Must we do this again?" Yuna asked.

"I would personally want to know what things people knew about me." Lulu said.

"Oh, alright." Yuna groaned.

Nothing really important was on the news that day. Until the end at least.

"We have received horrible news, ladies and gentlemen. Last Friday, one of our faithful viewers was recording her hiking trip on Gagazet. She happened to catch sight of Sir Tidus, Lady Yuna's fiancé. It appears…that he is dead." she said.

"Watch." she said.

A picture appeared on the screen of Tidus hanging from the edge. The rock crumbled from underneath his hands and a look of shock crossed his face as he fell, trying to grab hold of anything to pull himself up. He disappeared behind the dust and was gone when it cleared away.

"It is very sad news. We must ask you not ask the Lady Summoner of her marriage, as it may bring sadness." Shelinda said.

"I think we're being followed." Rikku grumbled.

"You may be right. Who decides to record a hike up Gagazet?" Lulu said.

"It is strange." Yuna agreed.

"Wow…I can't decide if it was a worse experience or watching it happen." Shelinda began babbling away about some irrelevant thing in Luca and Lulu turned off the sphere screen.

"It was horrible." Yuna said.

Tidus yawned wide, tiredness washing over him suddenly.

Lulu took notice of this and stood.

"Come on, everyone out. Let him sleep." she said.

Yuna didn't move from her spot next to him.

"Yuna…he needs to sleep." Lulu said.

"I know. I'll let him sleep." Yuna said.

Lulu sighed, shaking her head.

"Alright." she said, leaving the room.

Tidus tried to lie down again, but had difficulty.

"Here…let me help." Yuna said.

She helped him lay down, then lay next to him.

"I'm not making you uncomfortable, am I?" she asked.

"No…never." he said.

She smiled and put an arm around him, being careful to avoid his bruise. He kissed her head and fell asleep almost instantly.

1 week later

Tidus stood up and stretched.

"Ah, I never, ever will take getting up by myself for granted again!" he exclaimed.

The scratches had disappeared and the bruise was just a faint mark. His right hand had completely healed and he could move without his head spinning.

He even got his appetite back.

"I'm starving." he announced.

"Well, he's back to normal." Wakka laughed.

"You got up just in time for lunch." Lulu said as he trotted down the stairs.

"Ah, great." he said, sitting down next to Yuna and kissing her cheek.

"Morning." he said brightly.

"Actually it's afternoon." she giggled.

"Ah, same difference." he shrugged, helping himself to some food.

After he had eaten his fill he looked up.

"Are we going to search for the temple again?" he asked.

"I suppose we should." Yuna said.

"No jumping off this time." Wakka said.

"I have learned my lesson about cliff jumping." Tidus assured them.

"That's good." Lulu said.

He leaned back in his chair, studying his hand.

There were faint white scars where the cuts had been.

"Note to self, gloves are good for catching blitzballs, bad for scaling walls." he said.

"No kidding." Rikku laughed.

"Where are Paine and Auron?" he asked, looking around the room.

"Probably on the deck. I don't know. Auron isn't exactly the sharing type and Paine won't speak to me unless it's necessary." Rikku said, looking down. Wakka and Lulu left the room.

"Why?" Tidus asked.

"She's not exactly happy about me and him is she? I mean, I'm a friend of hers and…he is her father. It must be weird. Think about it. I suppose it would be like me dating your father." Rikku said.

"Yeah, that would be weird." Tidus said.

"I can't help it though. It's not my fault, right?" Rikku looked at them. Her eyes begged them to assure her.

"Of course it's not your fault. You can't control love. It just happens." Yuna said.

Rikku smiled.

"Yeah…that's what I thought." she said.

"I wish Paine could see that though."

"She'll come around." Yuna assured her.

"Yeah, maybe you're right." Rikku said, standing up.

Tidus stood up too.

"You coming?" he asked Yuna.

"I don't know. I was thinking of staying here." she grinned.

"Really?" he asked.

"Yeah." she said, standing up and kissing him, grinning.

"That does sound good." he said, kissing her back.

"I mean…it is empty in here…for once." she said, walking around.

He laughed, walking behind her.

She spun around and pulled him to her forcefully. He could see the surprise on his face and she laughed, kissing him.

He let out a low moan, and wrapped his arms around her.

She giggled, kissing a line down his jawbone.

The door to the Cabin slammed.

They looked toward it to find Paine standing there staring, her eyes wide.

"Sorry." she muttered, turning around and leaving quickly.

They looked at each other and burst out laughing.

"I'm not even mad she interrupted us. That was so worth it." he laughed.

Yuna nodded. Her laughter slowly died away and she pressed against him, kissing him again. Her fingers ran lines over his chest as she kissed him.

"I love you." he whispered.

"Me too." she said.

Two hours later

Tidus entered the bridge. Yuna had stayed downstairs to get sleep.

Wakka looked at him, a smirk playing on his lips. Tidus guessed that Paine had told them what she'd seen. He flashed him a grin and he looked slightly surprised.

"Where is Yuna?" Lulu asked.

"Uh…she's sleeping." Tidus said.

Paine stood in the corner, avoiding looking at him.

"Yeah, it is too quiet down here. Getting uncomfortable." he said, going up the stairs and to the lift.

He rode up to the lift to find Auron and Rikku sitting at the end, Rikku sat in his lap, her head leaned against his chest. He had his arms wrapped around her and his lips rested on her head. He could hear the small murmur of their talk.

He went back down to the lift quietly and rode down to the engine room. The engines whirred fast and loud and he walked down the stairs below. A book lay in the corner. He picked it up and began to read. He got absorbed in the story rather quickly and soon had finished it. He wondered how long he'd been down there.

"Hey! You down here, Tidus?" Wakka called.

"Yeah, down here." Tidus said, closing the book and placing it back on the floor.

Wakka walked down the stairs and looked at him.

"You've been down here for hours…what are you doing?" he asked.

"Nothing. I was just hanging out." he said.

"Yuna is a bit edgy. What did you do?" he asked.

"We didn't do anything." Tidus said defensively.

"Why? What's wrong with Yuna?" he asked.

"Nothing, she's fine. She just kept asking where you were, a bit frantic like." he said.

"Oh. I've just been down here. It was the only place I could go. You guys were being weird on the bridge, Auron and Rikku were on the deck, and Yuna was asleep. I came down here." he said.

"I'm not interrogating you. Just wonderin' what you been up to." he said, raising his hands in the air.

"So you and Yuna…you really serious about this then, huh?" he asked.

"Yeah. You think I could joke about something like that?" he asked.

"Nah, It's not that…I'm just worried about her. She hadn't been herself these past two years, and now she is so happy. I don't want to see her cry again." Wakka said.

"I don't want to make her cry again." Tidus said.

"I'm glad you're okay." Wakka said.

"I thought we'd lost you again. Watching your best friend leave twice, that's pretty bad. I can't imagine how Yuna must have felt." Wakka said.

"Best Friend, huh?" he smiled.

"Ah, come on. I'm trying to be serious here, ya?"

"Sorry." Tidus said.

"Yeah, just…don't hurt her, okay? She's been through a lot. All I'm saying is watch your back. Think about what you do before you do it. You'll have a family to look after soon, and you can't keep doing reckless things like that. I learned that the hard way. Maybe I can stop it before you learn that the hard way too." he said.

"Right." Tidus said.

"I'll be more careful. Promise."

"Good…now you might want to go talk to Yuna…she is in a state." Wakka said.

They entered the lift, Tidus getting off at the cabin level.

"I heard you were looking for me." he said, popping his head into the room.

"Tidus." Yuna said, looking up at the sound of his voice.

"Hey…what's wrong?" he asked, hugging her.

"I don't know…that's the thing. I just had this…bad feeling. I worried." she said.

"Hey, everything is alright." he said, kissing her hair lightly.

She leaned against him, her arms around his waist.

"I don't know…something just…seems wrong." Yuna frowned.

"I don't know. Maybe you're noticing something we're not. Maybe it's the fact that we haven't found the temple yet. Whatever it is, maybe we should stay on our guard." Tidus said.

"Maybe you're right." Yuna said.

"I just…feel so…strange." she said, shivering lightly.

"Yuna? Are you okay?" he asked.

She stepped away from him, blinking and shaking her head lightly.

"Yuna?" he asked.

Her eyes widened a bit and she dropped.

He caught her as she fell and held her in his arms.

"Yuna? Yuna can you hear me?" he asked.

She didn't answer, just laid limp in his arms.

"Hey." he spoke into her mic that connected to the bridge.

"What?" Buddy's voice said.

"Is Lulu in there?" he asked, frantically.

"I'm here. What's the matter, Tidus?" she asked.

"Something is wrong with Yuna." he said.

"I'll be right there." she said.

He lifted her up and laid her on the bed. She was still breathing but she didn't respond to anything.

"What's wrong?" Lulu asked, coming through the door.

"I don't know…we were just talking and she just…fainted or something. She's still breathing and everything but…she just passed out." he said quickly.

Lulu looked over her, a confused look on her face. She finally pulled back, shaking her head.

"I don't know…it doesn't seem right. She has been getting enough sleep, not over working, I've made sure of that. Why would she just…drop?"

"You mean you don't know? What do we do?"

Lulu shook her head, looking troubled.

"I don't know…I've never seen anything like this before, I just don't know. One thing that won't help is panicking." she said to Tidus.

"You don't want me to panic when she just dropped for no reason?" he exclaimed.

"It won't help the sit…"

Yuna shot up, her eyes wide.

"Yuna! Are you okay? What happened?" Lulu asked.

"It's reached the Farplane." she said.

"What?" Tidus asked.

"The Fayth…it's reached the Farplane." she said.

"How do you know?" Lulu asked.

"Bahamut just told me. We need to find that temple." Yuna said.

----------------------

Oh the drama! Right...okay, review and I won't push you off Tidus's cliff. :)


	6. Chapter 6

Okalie dokalie, here's another one for ya. Hope you enjoy it.

------------------------

The group stood on the ledge of the mountain, looking around.

Tidus looked over the edge and whistled through his teeth.

"Long drop." he said.

"Stay away from the edge." Auron said, grabbing his hood and pulling him away.

"I am not carrying you if you get hurt again." he said, walking away.

Tidus grinned and walked after the group.

"Where haven't we looked?" he asked.

"Well, there are the places that you went to. The tunnel and the underground cavern." Yuna said.

"Good luck in the tunnel. It's so dark you might as well walk through with your eyes closed." he said.

"I'm not even sure if I could find it again if I looked." he said.

"We still need to check.' Auron said.

"Oh! I know how we can find it!" Rikku exclaimed.

"What? How?" Wakka asked.

They all looked toward her as she looked at Tidus.

"Hey, hey. You are not throwing me off the cliff." Tidus said.

"No! That's stupid. You were bleeding from everywhere, right? There is bound to be a blood trail!" she said.

Tidus nodded.

"Hey, you're right. We just need to get back to where you found me and then we can look from there." he said.

The group headed down the path, into a few caves. Auron led the way, and Tidus wondered if it was because he was the only one who remembered the way.

"It's just around the corner!" Rikku exclaimed, running ahead of the group.

Then they heard a giant shriek and Rikku backed around the corner.

"Weapons! Now!" she hissed, pulling out her twin blades.

Tidus unsheathed his sword, gripping it in his hand.

"What is it?" Auron asked.

"Two Marlboros!" she said.

"Two? They don't usually travel together." Lulu said.

"It doesn't matter what they usually do, does it? They are together now." Paine said, drawing her sword.

Yuna dug through her hip pouch frantically.

"Where is it?" she muttered.

"Looking for this?" Rikku asked, holding up a pearl white sphere that had a misty fog swirling inside of it.

"Thank you." Yuna said, taking it from her and inserting it into a garment grid.

The air around her sparkled and swirled and a light flashed and Yuna stood there in a white robe, holding her summoners staff.

"Were going to need a lot of Esuna." she said.

Lulu nodded.

"Good thinking."

"Are we ready?" Auron asked, shifting his sword on his shoulder.

"Impatient, much? Yeah, we're ready." Rikku said.

They turned the corner and Tidus felt like shrieking himself. They were twice as big as normal Marlboros and they were hard enough to kill.

"Lulu, Wakka, Paine, take that one. We'll get this one. Yuna, stay back and heal only if absolutely necessary. You're going to need your magic for later." Auron instructed.

Everyone moved to his or her told positions.

Auron raced forward and smashed the Marlboro hard, but barely made a scratch. He cursed loudly as it hit him back forcefully. It swung a few of its tentacles at Tidus, who flipped back out of their way. Rikku shrieked again as it whipped her, slicing open her cheek, and leaving a green tinge around it. Poison.

She slashed it back furiously, her blades barely cutting its thick skin.

Tidus clenched his fist, welling up some magic and casted hastega on the group. He felt himself more energized, faster.

Auron moved quickly forward, smashing his sword into the Marlboro and dodging back. One tentacle caught the side of his face barely. It didn't do anything but snap the rubber band holding his ponytail together. He cursed loudly as his long hair fell into his face. He tucked it behind his ears the best he could and glared at the Marlboro. It looked at him, but suddenly shot out venom. Rikku took it in full and shrieked, trying to scrape the slick goop from her face. Tidus knew the pain she was in. It hurt a lot to get poisoned that badly. Tidus felt the traces of calming magic as Yuna used Esuna. Rikku calmed as the goop disappeared and she pulled out a purple sphere with a black mist in it. The black mage dress sphere. She spun her staff and hit it with fire.

It shrieked and hissed.

"Lulu! Use fire attacks on it!" Rikku yelled.

She cast another fireball at the beast while Auron and Tidus smashed their blades into its rough skin. It actually seemed to affect it this time. A black bubble appeared over the Marlboro and sapped some of its health away. That plus strikes from Tidus and Auron sent the beast down.

With a final shout of "Ultima!" from Lulu the other Marlboro died and the group stood there, gasping for breath.

"Is anyone poisoned badly?" Yuna asked.

A chorus of 'no's' came from the others.

"Okay." she produced a blue sphere from her bag and changed back into her gunner dress sphere. Rikku followed her movements, pulling out a bright yellow sphere and changing back into her thief dress sphere. Auron was muttering about his lost rubber band.

"Awww, but your hair is so pretty!" Rikku exclaimed.

"Pretty or not, it gets in my face while I fight." he said.

"I think Auron should wear his hair down more often. It's very pretty, after all." Tidus said, fighting to keep a straight face.

"Watch it or I'll _push _you off a cliff." Auron grumbled, continuing on.

Tidus and Wakka exchanged grins and walked after him.

The group was quiet for a few moments until Rikku said,

"There! That's where we found him!" she said.

She pointed to a part of the rock floor that had a giant stain of dried blood.

"Jeez, how long was I lying there?" he asked, looking at the giant stain.

"No more then two minutes." Lulu said.

"Are you serious? I lost a lot more blood then I thought…that's a lot saying I knew I was going to die from blood loss." he said.

Sure enough there was a thick trail of blood leading away from the spot. It looked as if someone had painted a line for them to follow. In a few spots there were giant stains from where Tidus had nearly given up. The biggest spot was near the waters edge where he'd lay for many minutes, contemplating on living or not.

"Right down there…it's a twenty-five minute swim…" Tidus said.

"Twenty-five minutes? How'd you do it?" Wakka asked, amazed.

"I don't know." Tidus said.

"It will be impossible for us to get through, won't it?" Yuna said.

"I barely made it." Tidus said.

"So…what do we do?" Rikku said.

"Yuna…stretch out your magic as far as you can. Let us know if you feel anything." Auron said.

Yuna closed her eyes and Tidus felt the calming feeling of Yuna's magic brush by him. She was silent for a few more minutes until he felt the magic again.

"I didn't feel anything unnatural. I felt all your guys' magic, the magic of some fiends, but none of the Fayth." she said. She looked incredibly discouraged.

Rikku noticed this.

"We should go to the Hot Spring! No really! It'll help Yunie relax!" Rikku said, receiving a glare from Paine.

"That does sound good." Yuna said after a while.

"Alright!" Rikku exclaimed.

"It's back this way!" She led them excitedly the entire way to the hot spring.

Tidus had to admit, the idea of a hot spring sounded good.

By the time they reached the water Rikku was practically jumping around in excitement.

Paine, Yuna, and Rikku pulled out their garment grids and it changed into bathing suits.

"Okay…those things are really cool." Tidus said. He had a feeling he'd never stop being amazed at how they worked.

"We will not repeat last time, will we Rikku?" Paine said.

"Oh, all right." Rikku said, wading into the water. They all followed, most of them staying in their clothes. Tidus and Wakka were used to being in the water with their clothes on anyway.

Auron wouldn't come in the water, but he did take off his jacket and sit by the side.

"Awww, come in Auron!" Rikku giggled, splashing water up at him.  
Auron just stared at her.

"Oh, your no fun." she giggled, walking away.

Yuna sat against the wall, her head leaned back her eyes shut. Everyone had chosen a spot and stuck with it. Except Rikku, who continued to go around and bother people.

"Tidus! Come on! I _know _you have more energy then this!! What happened to the old Tidus! He was more fun." Rikku said, pushing at his arm.

"Rikku." he groaned, pushing her away.

She fell back and giggled.

"Fine…you'll play, won't you Paine?" Rikku asked.

The warrior cracked an eye open and glared at the young thief. Rikku grinned and tugged at a lock of Paine's hair.

"Rikku!" Paine yelled.

Rikku made an 'uh-oh' face and backed away, slowly as Paine stood. She shrieked as Paine lunged at her and she ran, ducking behind Tidus.

"Hey! I'm not protecting you!" Tidus said, twisting so she was in front of him again.

"Meanie!" she yelled, this time ducking behind Auron.

He looked over his shoulder at her hopeful face. He then stood up and grabbed her arms, holding her in front of him.

Paine grinned.

"Oh!! That's not fair!! You're supposed to help me not her!" Rikku wailed as Paine advanced.

Yuna watched the scene, laughing.

Wakka and Lulu looked torn between amusement and foreboding but neither moved to stop anything.

Tidus was dying. It had to be the greatest thing he'd ever seen in his life.

Rikku squealed in terror, as Paine got closer.

"_E's cunno! E's cunno!!"_ she yelled frantically in Al Bhed.

"I think that I'll cut your hair, how'd you like that?" Paine asked, grabbing up one of Rikku's twin blades.

"No!! No don't cut my hair!! I won't do it again!" she said, twisting and turning, trying to break Auron's grasp.

"It's no use! He's too strong." Tidus called to Rikku.

"Please! Paine please don't!! Not my hair! _Kill me _if you must, but don't cut off my hair!" she begged.

Paine stopped, giving Rikku a look of amazement.

"You_seriously_ need to straighten out your priorities." she said, dropping the twin blade onto the ground.

"Let her go, Auron…it's not worth It." she said, heading back to her spot. Auron released Rikku's arms and she backed away from them.

"You guys are _mean._" she said, practically in tears. Rikku sat still for a while, but it wasn't long before she was moving around again.

"I…think it's time to go." Yuna said, standing up.

"Yeah." Paine said, following her.

They changed their dress spheres. Everyone else got out of the water and Lulu used a little charm to dry everyone's clothes while Rikku changed her dress sphere.

"Where is my sword?" Paine asked, looking around.

Rikku let out a small giggle.

"Rikku! Where did you put my sword?" Paine yelled, advancing on the young Al Bhed.

"Me?" Rikku asked, putting on an innocent face.

Paine chased after her again. Rikku ran away, giggling madly while Yuna rolled her eyes.

"Come on! We don't have time for this!" she yelled as Rikku tripped and slammed into the wall.

"Okay! It's over there!" she said, pointing to the far side of the room.

She reached up and grabbed a rock to pull herself up. The rock behind her suddenly disappeared. She yelped and fell backward.

"That's not normal." Tidus said, looking down the hole.

"Definitely not." Yuna agreed.

"Don't all ask at once! I'm fine!" Rikku yelled.

Paine returned, sword in hand.

"Where do you think it goes?" she asked.

"One way to find out." Lulu said, stepping into the tunnel.

They all followed, shrouded in complete darkness.

They heard the small hiss of words before a bright light lit the tunnel. A small ball of fire floated next to Lulu's head.

They walked in complete silence for over an hour before they reached a dead end.

"Why would there be this hidden tunnel that ends here?" Rikku asked.

"I don't know. It doesn't make much sense, does it?" Yuna said.

"I think I have an idea. Lulu, will you put that fire closer to the wall?" Tidus said. Lulu cast him a questioning glance before moving the flame closer to the wall. The sign of Yevon suddenly glowed bright blue on the wall.

"It's…it's the temple!" Yuna said excitedly.

"Touch the wall Yuna." Lulu said.

Yuna placed her hand on the sign and the wall crumbled apart.

"It must be like Djose. The wall only opens for a summoner." Tidus said.

They stepped forward into the temple, and the Hymn of the Fayth met them.

"Some how, that tells me this is the right temple." Tidus said.

"This isn't right…there should be statues of the High Summoners in here…but there aren't." Yuna said.

"It is strange, but perhaps it is because this temple was forgotten?" Lulu said.

"Perhaps." Yuna said.

The room was big and empty. The once bright red carpet was now dark and dusty. The stone was grimy and dirty. Instead of statues there were five pedestals in the room.

"What's with the pedestals?" Tidus asked.

"I don't know." Yuna said, stepping into the circle of the pedestals.

As she did this the pedestals each lit up. A sphere sat on each of them and small notches in the floor appeared. Five.

Yuna tried to grab one of the spheres but it wouldn't budge.

"They won't move." she said.

"Look…this one has Besaid temples sign on it!" Lulu said, pointing to one.

"And this one has Kilika's." Auron said.

"Oh! Look!" Rikku pointed to the ground. The symbols of each temple suddenly lit up in the notches.

"This is obvious now." Tidus said, grabbing the nearest pedestal, Macalania's, and pushing it into the notch with the symbol that matched the sphere's. A bright blue line ran from the notch, up the stairs and into the door, where a sphere node lit up. Catching on, Auron pushed the Kilika one into the correct position, lighting another node on the door.

Lulu, Paine, and Wakka pushed the other three into the correct positions.

The door was glowing now.

Yuna ran up the steps, and stopped at the door.

"There is something written here." she called down.

"What does it say?" Auron asked.

"_To receive your gift_

_You'll need a lift._

_Valefor of the fierce wind_

_Ifrit of the eternal flame_

_Ixion of the roaring thunder_

Shiva of the biting ice 

_Bahamut of flare_

_These are your keys." _Yuna read allowed.

"Does that mean you need Aeons to get through the door?" Yuna asked, looking crestfallen.

"You know, I don't think it does. Look at the sphere nodes…I think we need spheres from each of the temples." Paine said.

"I think you are right…they way it is written…each Aeon name is next to a sphere node." Yuna said.

"So we have to travel all over Spira to each of these temples and get the home sphere?" Tidus asked.

"It sounds like it." Yuna sighed.

"We better get moving then. It's a long way down the mountain.

"I already have one." Yuna said.

"What?" they looked up at her.

"The…priest from Besaid temple…he gave me a Besaid sphere before my journey." she said, pulling out the red sphere with Besaid's symbol on it.

She put it in the sphere node, and then cursed lightly.

"What?" Tidus asked.

"It's…too small." she said.

"What?"

"I guess…we are looking for different home spheres. They must be hidden like the temple was." Yuna said.

"This isn't a cloister of trials! This is _ridiculous."_Tidus said, exasperated.

"I suppose it has to be done though." Yuna sighed.

Celsius 

The group boarded the ship, and Brother instantly met them.

"Did you find it?" he asked.

"We did…but now we need to go to all the other temples for some spheres." Yuna sighed.

"It sounds exhausting." Buddy said.

"No kidding." Yuna yawned, as if to prove how tiring it really was.

"So where are we headed first?" he asked.

"Might as well start from the beginning. To Besaid." Yuna said.

Rikku yawned widely.

"I think I'm going to get some sleep." she said.

"Me too." Yuna said.

The girls walked to the lift and went down to the cabin.

Tidus looked around and noticed that Auron hadn't joined them in the bridge.

He went into the hallway and saw Auron standing next to the door.

"Hey." Tidus said, leaning against the wall next to the older man.

Auron glanced at him, but didn't say anything.

"Is…something wrong?" he asked.

"Not really." Auron muttered.

"Okay…fine you don't have to tell me." he said, walking into the lift and going up to the deck.

He sat there and stared over the water.

After a few minutes of silence he heard heavy footsteps, then he heard Auron's voice.

"The longer I stay here, the more I don't want to go back to the Farplane." he said.

He dropped down onto the deck besides Tidus. His long hair blew behind him in the wind.

"I fell for Rikku again. I found my daughter. It seems I'm still tied so much to Spira. It isn't right, is it?" Tidus didn't answer, knowing it was a rhetorical question.

"I'm thirty-two years old…and I'm dead. I met my daughter for the first time a few weeks ago…and she's eighteen years old. The girl I love is so much younger then me…and she's alive. I live in the world of the dead…and she is here. It seems to me like I should be here for her…but I can't. I was being reckless and I was killed. My friends were killed, I was killed, and nothing changed. It was stupid, but I was young and dumb…I thought I knew everything. It completely ruined my future. I know that I can't stay in Spira…but it hurts to leave them. Both of them. Rikku is saying that she can join me in the Farplane but I don't want her to do that. She has a whole life to live and she wants to give it away. I keep trying to convince her to find someone else…but she is so stubborn." he growled.

"Rikku…she's always been a stubborn girl. I don't think you can convince her to just forget you and move on with her life. Love doesn't work that way. She would follow you to the ends of the world."

"That is what I am worried about." Auron said.

"Will you…promise me something?" he said.

"Yeah sure. Anything." Tidus said.

"Actually…it's two something's. When I go back to the Farplane…will you watch over Rikku for me? I don't want her doing something stupid." he said.

"Done. Number two?"

"I want you to…be more careful. You nearly died the other day. Dying won't fix anything…aren't you the one that showed us that?" Auron said.

"Yeah." Tidus nodded.

"I'm not telling you to be completely sheltered, where's the fun in that? I am asking you to think things through, though. From what I've heard, you and Yuna will have a family soon. Don't let her down." Auron said, standing up and walked away.

Tidus lay back on the deck, staring up at the millions of stars, thinking on Auron's words, and Wakka's earlier that day. He realized he still had a lot of growing up to do. If he were more careful, he'd have the time to do that.

"Hey." Yuna stood above him, looking down at him.

"Hey." he smiled, patting the ships surface next to him. She lay down next to him, her head propped up on her hand.

"What are you doing?" she asked.

"Just looking at the stars." he said, smiling at her.

She lay her head down and looked up at the billions of tiny stars.

"They're beautiful aren't they?" she whispered.

"Yeah. The stars are my favorite things about Spira. Besides you, of course." he said.

"Why is that?" she asked.

"There weren't stars like this in Zanarkand. You could see a few, but nothing like this. In Zanarkand the Machina was always running, always keeping the lights going. Even outside the city the stars never showed. It had something to do with waste or something. I didn't really care. I was just concerned about partying with my buddies, playing Blitzball, making them forget my old man. I never really stopped and thought about things like stars and…love. I just figured I could have any girl I wanted." he grinned at Yuna as she said this.

"I didn't realize until I came to Spira and met you that I was lonely in Zanarkand. No one liked me for me. They liked me because I was famous. They wanted my money, my fame…not me." he said.

He took her hand in his and kissed it lightly.

"That's one thing Jecht did right. He brought me to you." he said.

She smiled at him.

"You're so corny." she giggled.

"Hey!" he protested, shoving her lightly.

"Corny in a cute way." she said, wrapping her arms around him and leaning her head on his chest. He ran his hand through her hair.

"Do you…ever want to go back to Zanarkand?" she asked.

"I did. I wanted to go home so badly. I didn't like this strange world, with its strange customs. I just wanted to go back to being comfortable, familiar. But now…I don't really care where I am. Zanarkand, Spira, the Farplane…as long we're together…I couldn't care less." he said.

"Good answer." she said, smiling up at him. He smirked at her.

He pulled her up closer to him and kissed her softly.

"You are amazing, you know that?" he asked.

"It's a gift." she grinned.

He laughed.

"Wow." he said. A feeling of sadness washed over him.

"What?" she asked, looking at him.

"I just…feel bad, angry, sad…that I missed this change. It is amazing to see how much more outgoing you are now…and I'm just upset I missed It." he said.

"Well, we'll have forever to change together now, won't we?" she said.

"Yeah. Forever." he said.

Neither of them mentioned the unsaid. but it was floating in the air.

_First we have to save the world again. _

Yuna kissed him lightly, then laid her head next to his.

They watched the stars until they both fell asleep, both thinking of the future.

_The next morning, Besaid Island._

"You guys are crazy. What if you had fallen off?" Rikku asked as she approached the two of them, still lying down.

"Didn't really think about it." Yuna said.

Rikku shook her head, fighting the urge to laugh.

Tidus stood up, offering Yuna a hand. She pulled herself up, stretching.

"We made it to Besaid last night." Rikku said.

The two of them followed her down into the bridge. After they ate, the group headed off into the village.

"Hey, Wakka! Where you been?" Keepa called.

"Just working on something again. This girl will never let me live in peace, Wakka said, indicating Yuna.

"Tidus! We heard you _died!_" Keepa called.

"Yeah, I barely lived, but I'm not dead yet." he said.

"I knew it was too good to be true!" Keepa joked.

"That's messed up!" Tidus called after his retreating back.

"So, straight to the temple?" Paine said.

"Yeah…lets go." Yuna said.

"How do we plan on finding this thing anyway?" Rikku said.

"I guess we can always try the same method we used in Gagazet." Paine said.

"I am _not_ letting you throw me into a wall!" Rikku exclaimed.

"I was thinking fire on the walls, but that might work too." Paine said.

"You're mean!" Rikku exclaimed, inching away from Paine and ducking behind Wakka.

"Where do we start?" Tidus asked.

"Lets start in the Chamber of the Fayth and work our way back." Yuna said.

"Right." they went up through the doors, and walked down quickly through the cloister of trials.

As they entered the room outside the Chamber of the Fayth, Yuna and Tidus exchanged a glance.

"I have a feeling I'm missing something." Paine said, looking at the two of them.

"This is where we first met." Yuna said.

Lulu laughed.

"I remember that day. This blonde haired kid, not much older then Yuna just burst into the room. He apparently thought us guardians couldn't do our job." she said coolly.

"I thought you couldn't come in if you weren't a guardian." Paine said.

"That's what we told him." Wakka said.

"I think he said, "Like I care!"

"Why did you come?" Yuna asked.

"I just heard that a summoner didn't come out and I figured I'd check it out. I wasn't a follower of Yevon, I didn't see what could be wrong." he shrugged and grinned.

"It seemed like a good idea at the time."

"You should have seen the look on Lulu's face when she saw me. I thought she'd kill both me and Wakka." Tidus laughed.

Wakka laughed.

"I can't count how many times she's given me that look."

They walked up the stairs, and entered the room.

Tidus and Auron stared at the gaping hole in the floor.

"Long story short, Vegnagun." Paine said.

"Right." Tidus said, nodding.

Paine, Yuna, and Rikku each pulled out their garment grids and hooked them together. In the sphere node that joined the three grids, they inserted the black mage sphere. Then they changed into the dress sphere. Their clothes were quite similar.

"We'll each take a wall?" Lulu guessed.

"That's the plan." Yuna said.

Each of them muttered something under their breath, and a bright ball of flame appeared next to their heads. The moved closer to the walls and lit them in dancing orange flame. Nothing particularly amazing happened, so they moved to the next room. This time a glyph lit up on the wall.

"Perfect." Yuna said, placing her hand on it. The wall crumbled away under her fingertips. A hallway led away from the hall and they all slowly trooped down the hall. It was a rather small passage way and Auron had to duck to go through.

A giant room was at the end of the hall. Bright blue flames burned in the torches. It was empty.

Yuna gave a frustrated groan.

"A dead end?"

"Maybe there is something we are missing." Lulu said, lighting up another fireball.

Yuna, Paine, and Rikku did the same, moving closer to the walls.

"Nothing." Yuna said after a few moments.

"Wait!" Paine said, looking closer at the wall.

"What is it?" Yuna said, coming to her side.

"Touch." Paine said, pointing to a place.

Yuna glanced at her before pressing her hand to the wall. Again the rock crumbled under her fingers.

"Paine, you are amazing." Yuna said, walking through. It was another big room. In the middle sat a giant statue if Valefor. Its wings were spread wide as if it were about to do energy ray. In it's beak, was a sphere. The sphere was slightly larger then normal and the Besaid sign burned on it like fire. Yuna placed her hand on it and pulled.

"It's…stuck." she said.

"Pull harder, Yunie!" Rikku said.

Yuna grabbed it with both hands and pulled on it hard. It budged the tiniest bit.

"I can't." She said, stepping away.

"Sir Auron…would you?" she asked.

Auron stepped forward and wrapped his hand around the sphere and jerked it out quickly.

"Yuna." he said, handing her the sphere.

"Thank you." she said, tucking the sphere into her side pouch pocket.

"So…to Kilika?" Lulu said.

"Right!" Yuna said.

"Ah, but can't we stay for a while? I don't know if I can handle sitting in that airship for another couple hours. It might _kill_ me." Rikku wailed.

"Maybe we should leave right away." Paine said, raising an eyebrow.

"Is she always like that?" Auron asked.

"Oh yeah." was his reply.

"Way too much like you for my comfort." Tidus grinned.

They both glanced at him, skeptical.

"Am I the only one who notices that Paine is the female version of Auron?" he asked, exasperated.

"Now that you mention it…" Rikku said.

"See! Thank you Rikku." Tidus.

Paine shook her head and began leaving the tunnel.

They all followed her.

"Tidus." Yuna said lightly, catching his arm as he passed.

"What?" he asked, turning to her.

She kissed him quickly.

"What was that for?" he asked.

"For coming to help Me." she said.

"That was two years ago." he said.

"But I never properly thanked you." she said.

"If this is properly thanking someone, you can thank me anytime." he grinned.

"Hey! Hurry up you two!" Wakka called back to them.

She laced her fingers through his and they walked back, joining the others outside.

They walked back into the main room of the temple. Yuna stopped in front of her father's statue. She did that a lot. He knew that she was speaking to him in her mind. Asking for his guidance. She'd done that ever since he'd met her. He never really understood it until now. Sometimes you needed to feel like someone was listening.

"So…are we staying or going?" Lulu asked.

They all looked toward Yuna.

"Lets stay for tonight. I haven't been here for more then a few hours in a couple years." she said.

"All right!" Rikku exclaimed, jumping around.

Auron hid a small smile at the excited teen's response.

Wakka gave her a high five and they began an animated discussion about something.

Paine watched in amusement and Lulu shook her head, walking off toward her and Wakka's hut.

Yuna slipped away, heading toward the entrance of the village.

Tidus followed her and slipped his arms around her waist, kissing her neck.

"Tidus! Someone will see!" she exclaimed.

"Let them look." he said, kissing her again.

"Lady Yuna? Sir Tidus?" came a small voice.

Tidus straightened up quickly, letting go of Yuna.

Yuna raised an amused eyebrow at him, and then kneeled down to speak to the little girl.

"Hello, Riana." Yuna said.

"Hey! You remember me!" she exclaimed.

"Of course." Yuna smiled.

"I have a friend from Kilika visiting…and she says she wants to shake your hand…but she's scared." Riana said.

"Really?" Yuna said.

"Well, bring her over. I won't bite." Yuna said.

"Usually." Tidus muttered as the little girl ran off.

"Tidus!" Yuna hissed.

Riana returned a few minutes later with another young girl.

"This is Leah." she said.

"Hello, Leah." Yuna said, offering her hand.

The girl shook it shyly.

"Thank you very much for the calm, Lady Yuna." she said.

"It was my pleasure." Yuna smiled.

The girl turned to look at Tidus and her eyes widened.

Tidus raised an eyebrow slightly at her.

"I…you…you're the man who saved me!" she said, excitedly.

"Excuse me?" Tidus asked.

"Two years ago…right after Sin destroyed Kilika…there I was sitting on some rubble crying. My mother died, you see. The wood crumbled underneath me and you jumped over and pulled me off." she said.

It struck something in his memory.

"That was _you?_" he asked.

She nodded excitedly.

"Thank you, Sir Tidus." she said, flashing him a brilliant smile and running off with Riana.

Tidus smiled to himself.

Yuna grabbed his arm and pulled herself up.

"Doesn't it feel nice, to know you are responsible for someone's happiness?" she asked.

"Yeah. It does." he said.

"Sir Tidus." she giggled.

"I will never get used to that." he said.

"That's what I thought. But after two years…you do get used to It." she said.

"You better get used to it. You're going to be Sir Tidus for the rest of your life, even after. One of the guardians who helped bring the eternal calm. Our names will go down in history." She giggled.

"Yeah, they'll teach people forever of the amazingly beautiful summoner who vanquished Sin." he said.

"And her amazing guardians." Yuna said.

"Ah…we helped a little bit." he said.

"Please. I wouldn't be here if it wasn't for you." she said.

"Yeah…I am pretty amazing aren't I?" he asked.

"Yeah, a bit arrogant too." she giggled.

"You really need to stop hanging out with Rikku." he laughed.

She ran out of the village and up the slope. Tidus raced after her.

"Freaking Farplane laziness!" he moaned, leaning against Yuna.

She laughed.

"I _really_ need to get back into shape." He muttered.

She laughed again.

"I bet I can beat you down to the beach." she said.

"I bet you can." He said.

"Wanna find out?" she asked.

He grinned.

"All right." he said.

"Great." she said.

They stood the first bridge.

"Ready? Go!" Yuna yelled.

They took off, keeping right up with each other.

Tidus could hear her laughing. The raced across the next bridge, then down the path. Tidus pulled ahead of her, running down the path but a shadow passed over his head and she landed in front of him. She jumped off the Machina!

"No fair!" he called up to her, using an extra burst of speed to catch up. She stuck out her tongue at him, then ran ahead and stopped at the waters edge a few seconds before he did.

The both dropped onto the sand, gasping for breath and laughing hysterically.

Tidus fell back, breathing hard. His chest rose and fell rapidly. She lay next to him, grinning.

"I beat you." she said.

"So you did." he laughed.

She ran her fingers through his hair lightly.

"What are you doing?" he asked, laughing.

"I don't know…I like your hair a lot." she giggled.

He grabbed her arm and pulled her down on top of him.

She giggled, sitting on him and leaning down to kiss him, the edges of her hair brushing against his face.

"Hey! Not on the beach! There are kids here, ya?" came Jassu's voice.

They both looked around.

"Not right now!" they yelled together.

Yuna kissed him again, and he ran his hand up her arm.

"Oh come on! I don't want to see that!" he cried.

"Don't look!" Yuna yelled.

"You guys are messed up, you know that?" he yelled.

They ignored him, continuing to kiss each other.

"Hey! Kids!" he yelled.

_Right_

In the next second there was a small gasp.

They looked over to see Riana and Leah watching them, with sudden interest.

Yuna rolled off him quickly and they stood up.

_Well, this is a bit awkward._

The kids stared at them, giggling. Jassu pointed at them and laughed, giving them an, "_I told you"_ look.

"What are you doing?" Riana asked in a sly voice.

"Uh…Yuna?" Tidus said.

She shot a glare his way.

He stood next to Jassu and watched Yuna try to explain to the young girls. By the time the little girls ran off Tidus and Jassu were howling with laughter. Yuna was blushing. She walked over to Tidus, smacking in the chest and walking away quickly.

"Yuna!" he yelled, running after her.

"Leave me alone!" she yelled.

"Oh come on, Yuna." He said, grabbing at her arm.

"That wasn't funny Tidus!" she snapped, her eyes burning with anger. He hadn't realized she was so upset.

"I…I'm sorry." he said.

She rolled her eyes and walked away, still fuming.

Tidus cursed himself and debated going after her.

"Ah, let her go. She'll need time to cool off." Jassu said.

Tidus groaned, waiting a few minutes before walking back to the village himself.

Rikku, Yuna, and Paine sat in a circle in the middle of the village. They were talking. Tidus walked by without saying anything and he entered the temple.

He sat at the foot of Braska's statue, staring up at the man. He wished he was here to talk to. Braska always gave good advice.

He sat there for a good hour, contemplating what to say to Yuna. Finally Wakka came in, looking for him.

"Hey…Lu made dinner." he said.

"Ah…I'm not very hungry." Tidus said.

"You feeling okay?" he asked.

"I'm fine. Yuna's just mad at me." he said.

"Oh. That always sucks. You want me to save something for you?" he asked.

"Nah. I'll be fine." he said, standing up.

"I'm going to go down to the beach." he said.

"All right. Don't stay too late though. Lu will send me looking for you again." he said.

"Right." he said, slapping his friend on the back and heading back to the beach.

When he got there he stared out over the water for a moment before walking in. He walked until he was able to swim, then dived under. He swam as far as he could before he had to come up for air. He was pretty far from the shore when he came up. He laid back and floated, staring at the stars. As he floated back toward the shore he thought of the last couple weeks. Everything welled up at him at once. All his emotions washed over him and he let out a mighty yell. It rang over the water. He pulled himself into a standing position, treading water for a few seconds before returning to his back. After a few more minutes of floating he heard a whistle from the shore. He looked over to see Yuna standing at the water edge. He began swimming toward her and reached the bank in a minute or so. He looked at her. She hugged him, even though he was dripping with water.

"I'm sorry." she whispered.

"Me too." he said, wrapping his arms around her.

"I don't know why I got so angry. There was no reason for it." she said, shaking her head.

"Hey…it's alright." he said.

"I'm all wet." she said, pulling away from him.

"Well, I was just in the water and you hugged Me." he said.

She shrugged.

"It'll dry." she said.

"We missed you at dinner." she said, walking back toward the village.

"I wasn't very hungry. Had a lot on my mind." he said.

"Yeah." she said.

He yawned widely as they reached the village.

"Tired?" she asked.

He nodded.

She took his and led him to Wakka and Lulu's hut, leading him up the stairs. She opened the door at the top and led him into a small room. A bed with blue bed spread was in the corner. A weaved purple and blue rug rested on the floor, a small table sat next to the bed, and there was a dresser in the corner. There were two doors. One leading to a closet and another to a bathroom.

"Not much…but I've been here forever it seems." she said.

"It's nice." he smiled.

As they laid down to sleep, he looked at her. Her blue and green eyes stared back at him.

"I love you." she said.

"I love you." he responded, kissing her lightly and drifting off to sleep.


	7. Chapter 7

Again, I apologize for the Out-of-characterness. That's not really my forte, I'm, afraid. Anyway, I hope you enjoy this.

-----------------------------

"Tidus! Yuna! Get up! Up, up, up!" Rikku exclaimed, running into the room and jumping on top of the pair.

Tidus groaned.

"Rikku, go away." he said, turning away.

"Come on! Get up!" Rikku said.

"What's the rush?" he asked, yawning.

Rikku paused for a moment, then shrugged.

"Nothing really, it's just really boring. Paine isn't much entertainment." she said.

"Find Auron. I'm sure he'll entertain you." Tidus grumbled, burying his face in Yuna's hair.

"I'm sure he would, but he's asleep too. He'd kill me if I went in there and woke him up." Rikku said.

"I'll kill you." Yuna yawned.

"Yunie!" Rikku exclaimed.

"It's no good now." Tidus moaned, getting up.

"I'm awake."

"Tidus! You just got up and took all the heat with you!" Yuna whined, grabbing his arm.

"Great! You can get up too!" Rikku said.

"Rikku! Did you wake them up?" Lulu's voice called from downstairs.

"Uh…no?" Rikku called.

"I thought you said that no one else was awake?" Tidus said.

"Well, I didn't necessarily say that…" Rikku trailed off.

"I'll kill you!" he groaned.

She shrieked and ran off. He chased after her. She jumped down the stairs two at a time and ran for protection behind Wakka.

"Nah, don't cause trouble then come to Me." he said, stepping away from her.

"Tubby!" she exclaimed.

"Especially not for that." he said.

Tidus grinned at her and advanced on her. She squealed again and ran out the door. He chased her down the length of the village and into another hut. Tidus realized too late that it was Auron's hut. He glanced back at Tidus who stopped in his tracks. Rikku cowered behind Auron.

"What did you do this time?" he asked her.

"I…didn't do anything!" she exclaimed, putting on an innocent face.

"Somehow, I don't believe you." he said.

"What? Why?" she whined.

"I know you." he said.

"Okay…I kinda jumped on him and Yuna while they were sleeping…" she said, smiling uncertainly

"That all?" he asked.

"I…um…told them no one else was awake so they'd get up." she said.

"How did this result to the 'chasing Rikku to Auron's hut' fiasco?" he asked.

"He told me to go wake you up if I wanted entertainment…I said that you were asleep and I didn't want to die from waking you up." she said.

"So you threatened to kill her?" Auron asked.

"Yup." Tidus said, unabashed.

Auron laughed, shaking his head.

"Hey!" Rikku whined.

"You're supposed to stick up for me!"

Tidus shook his head, leaving the hut while Rikku continued to whine at Auron.

"She dead?" Yuna asked as he stepped back into the hut.

She sat at the table, her head in her arms.

"Nah…she ran to Auron." Tidus said.

"Don't you love the way she picks fights then runs to people to help her?" Lulu sighed.

"Ah, but that's just typical Rikku, isn't it?" Wakka said.

"I guess." Tidus shrugged.

Yuna suddenly sat up, looking toward where Lulu stood, cooking.

"I smell pancakes." she said.

Lulu laughed.

"Indeed you do."

"Oh yay!" Yuna exclaimed, suddenly more awake.

"You_have _to try her pancakes Tidus. They are like…" Yuna trailed off, a dreamy look coming over her face.

"Wow, that good?" he asked.

"You can't even _imagine."_ she said. She seemed to be channeling Rikku.

Tidus laughed at her sudden enthusiasm.

"Well, if they are that amazing…I guess I better." Tidus grinned.

"I'd be scared if you didn't." Wakka said.

"What?" Tidus asked.

"The only time you're not hungry is when you're upset." Wakka said.

"That's not true!" he exclaimed.

"It is." Yuna said.

"Lulu…" Tidus trailed off as she smiled at him.

"They have a point." she said.

"Okay…maybe." Tidus said.

"Food's done." Lulu said, setting a large plate of pancakes on the table, along with a plate of sliced fruit.

Yuna looked giddy with happiness.

They all helped themselves to some.

"Wow…this_is_ really good." Tidus said, swallowing a mouthful of pancake.

"I told you! The best you've ever had, right?" she said.

"No offense to Lulu, but I think my mom's are better. I might be a bit biased, though." he shrugged.

"None taken." Lulu said.

They ate in silence, not for lack of conversation, but more or less the food demanded everyone's entire attention.

"I smell Lulu pancakes!" Rikku exclaimed, running into the hut.

"I guess these are famous?" Tidus said as Rikku pulled up a chair next to Wakka and dug into some pancakes.

"No one in Spira makes pancakes that rival Lulu's!" Rikku declared.

"She made pancakes again?" Paine asked, entering the hut.

She sat down between Yuna and Lulu and accepted a plate from Lulu.

Auron slipped in the door and stood in the corner, watching them.

"You won't have some, Sir Auron?" Lulu asked.

"Thank you." Auron said taking a plate and sitting next to Rikku.

After another ten minutes of silence, Tidus stretched, standing up.

"Amazing Lulu." he said.

She smiled lightly.

"I will be down by the beach if anyone needs Me." he said, kissing Yuna on the cheek and leaving the hut.

He ran all the way to the beach, promising himself that he would get back into shape.

He slowed to a walk as he reached the beach. He walked along the waters edge for a while, then climbed up onto one of the cliffs that jutted over the water.

He stood there for a good while, watching the people on the beach and listening to the water slosh quietly. It felt amazing to be here again. He never thought he'd see it again. There was a small snapping sound behind him. Footsteps? He tensed for a second, listening intently. He didn't hear anything. He shrugged lightly and pushed it out of his mind. Then suddenly, he felt two pairs of hands on his back and heard Rikku and Yuna giggle before he fell off and into the water.

Yuna 

Rikku giggled.

"I've always wanted to do that." she said.

Yuna giggled.

"Did you see the look on his face? I thought he was going to catch us when you snapped that twig." Yuna laughed.

"Me too."

"He's going to be mad." Yuna said.

"Awww, don't ruin it Yunie! How often do you get to do something like that?" she asked.

"Well, we did do it to Paine that one time…" she trailed off.

Rikku giggled.

"She didn't like that, did she?" she asked.

"Hey…he hasn't come up yet." Yuna said, looking over the side.

"What?" Rikku asked.

They both ran over to the edge looking over. Yuna had a sudden feeling of dread.

"He's fine." Rikku said, nervously.

"He's just trying to scare us?" Yuna asked.

"Oh come on, it's Tidus…of course he is." she said, sure of herself.

After a few more minutes she wasn't so sure.

"Is the water really shallow there?" she asked.

"No…that's the deeper part of the water." Yuna paled.

"The part with the fiends." she said.

"Look….do you see him?" Rikku asked frantically, placing her hand on Yuna's back and leaning over.

"I don't." Yuna said.

"Yunie, don't put your hand on my back! I'll fall." Rikku exclaimed.

"My hands not…" Yuna trailed off.

"Tidus!" she screamed as she felt her feet leaving the ground.

Her and Rikku fell into the water with a splash.

Yuna swam upward and glared up at Tidus, who stood on the edge, laughing hysterically. Water dripped from his clothes.

"How did you not notice I had my hand on your back?" he yelled to Yuna.

"I thought it was Rikku!" she exclaimed.

Yuna felt a sudden tug at her leg.

"Oh, funny Rikku." Yuna snapped.

"What?" Rikku called.

She was already on the beach, wringing water out of her hair.

Yuna felt the grab at her leg again, and felt the water close over her head. She kicked furiously, managing to pull her head over the surface.

"Funny Yuna." Tidus laughed.

_He thought she was kidding!_

"Tidus!" she screamed, before she was pulled under again.

She looked around, but couldn't see what was pulling at her.

She pulled one of her guns out of its holster and shot off into the dark.

A tentacle shot out and slapped the gun from her hand.

She grabbed for it, but it had sunk away into the darkness too quickly. She swam up again, pulling desperately against whatever held her. She broke the surface once more and managed to gasp a breath of air before she was pulled down again.

She felt the water move beside her and pulled her gun desperately out of it's holster. She saw a bright blue glow and realized Tidus had jumped in after her. Brotherhood shone bright enough to show a giant sea fiend. Yuna had never seen anything like it before. It looked like a giant whale with tentacles. It shot out another tentacle, wrapping it around Tidus's wrist and tugged. It was trying to get his sword.

Rikku shot out of nowhere and used a twin blade to cut off the tentacle. The fiend shrieked and swung around frantically. Then, two tentacles regrew in its place.

_We can't beat that! _

Tidus obviously thought the same thing.

Yuna felt herself jerk down again. Tidus grabbed her wrist to keep her from going down farther while Rikku cut the tentacle holding her ankle.

Yuna felt her head getting dizzy. She had been under too long. She looked at Tidus frantically.

He began mouthing things at Rikku frantically.

"_Take Yuna, get her to shore!" _

Rikku's eyes widened but she nodded. Yuna shook her head firmly.

_You are not fighting that thing alone!" she argued._

Even as she did this, her vision began to slide.

Rikku grabbed her arm and began pulling her away. The young Al Bhed was surprisingly strong. Their heads broke the surface and Yuna gulped down some air, then turned furiously to her cousin.

"Why did you let him stay down there alone?" she snapped.

"You drowning down there won't help him win!" she yelled back.

"Being left alone won't help him win either!" she snapped, preparing to dive again.

"If you go back down there he'll lose." she said.

"What?" Yuna snapped.

"If he is worried about keeping you safe he won't worry about himself. He'll give himself for you." Rikku said.

Yuna couldn't argue with that. He'd already proved that he'd do that two years ago. He'd choose her life over his.

"Your right." Yuna said, sadly.

"He'll be okay." Rikku said, pulling Yuna away.

Just as she did this Tidus broke through the water.

"Swim, fast." he gasped at them.

They didn't need telling twice. They swam across the water as fast as they could. Tidus lagged behind though. She knew he was making sure she didn't get behind. She kicked harder at the water, feeling bad that she had to make him lag.

Tidus cursed loudly and went under again.

"Tidus!" she yelled, turning back.

He came up from under the water again, gasping.

"Go, go!" he yelled.

She took off again, swimming as fast as she was able.

Rikku had reached the bank and was changing dress spheres.

The Black Mage.

"Thundaga!" she screamed.

A series of thunder bolts shot from the sky. The fiend shrieked and sunk into the water. Yuna pulled herself up and walked over to the beach. She fell to her knees, breathing heavily. Tidus walked up behind her, also falling to his knees, pulling her into his arms.

"Are you okay?" he asked.

She leaned her head against his chest.

"I'm okay." she said, feeling a bit better from just being held.

"Rikku?" Tidus asked.

"I'm okay." she said.

"What about you? Are you all right?" Yuna asked.

"Minor cuts. I'll live." he said, looking at his arm. There was a giant scratch down his arm, blood trickling out of it.

"It's not bad. It won't even scar."

"I'm sorry." he said.

"It's okay." she said.

"I don't know about you guys, but I need to change." Rikku said.

"Yeah…that sounds good." Yuna said, standing up.

Tidus stood next to her, then he began laughing.

"What so funny?" Rikku asked.

"That was a really close call." he laughed.

"Yeah." Yuna giggled.

"You guys are crazy." Rikku laughed.

The three of them set of toward the village. Rikku slipped sideways into Auron's hut as they walked by and Tidus and Yuna continued on to Lulu and Wakka's hut.

"What happened to you?" Lulu asked, raising her eyebrow.

"Long story." Tidus said.

"I have time."

"Long story short, fiend." Yuna said.

Lulu nodded and they ran up the stairs.

Tidus 

Tidus sat in a chair by the table while Yuna rifled through the dresser. She came out a few minutes later with an emerald green tank top that had 'The Besaid Aurochs' written across the front in blue, a pair of blue denim shorts that matched the ones she was wearing and a green and blue waist tie that matched her eyes.

She walked into the bathroom, shooting him a teasing smile.

He shook his head, leaning back on the back legs of the chair. He stared around the room until the door opened.

Yuna came out, her hair brushed out of her face and dressed in dry clothes.

The shirt barely came past her chest. The chair tipped backward and he barely saved it from falling over. She set her wet clothes in a basket in the corner of the room and put her boots next to it. She went to her drawer again and pulled out a deep blue hood, attaching it to her shirt, and letting it hang down her back.

Tidus grinned.

"Stealing my style, huh?" he asked.

She laughed.

"Just a bit of it." she said, pulling his necklace over her head, and slipping on her yellow arm cuffs.

"Are all your clothes like that now?" he asked.

"Pretty much. Rikku attacked my closet one night…so I had nothing but what she put in there. I like it though. Don't you?" she asked.

"Yes. Very much." he smiled.

"I'll bet so." she grinned.

"But I did get to choose one of the shirts." she said, digging through her drawer again.

"Here." she said, pulling out a bright yellow tank top, identical to the green one she wore.

"What's the difference?" he asked.

"Read it." she said, tossing it to him.

He caught it and unfolded it, looking at the words written across the front in black.

The Zanarkand Abes.

He grinned at her.

"I like this one." he said.

"I thought you would." she grinned.

"I get a lot of questions when I wear It." she said.

"Really?"

"Yeah…'Who are the Zanarkand Abes?' from people I don't know and 'you miss him that much?' from people I do." she said.

"Did you?" he asked.

"What do you think?" she asked, taking the shirt from him and putting it back in the drawer. She opened the closet door and pulled out another pair of lace up boots.

"So you pretty much have at least one double of all your clothing?" he asked.

"Yeah…blame Rikku." she said, lacing up the boots quickly.

She tied them right under her knees and stood, her braid swinging wildly behind her.

She latched her leather side pouch around her waist and pulled out an extra gun, stuffing it in the holster.

She dug through the pouch for a moment, then pulled out a metal ring. She opened the clasp and the ring swung open. She slipped it over her braid and fiddled with it for a moment before pulling it down the length of her hair. The pink on the braid turned blue as she did so. Tidus watched in amazement as she did this.

"Where are you getting all this stuff from?" he laughed.

"Shinra invented it." she said.

"I was pretty amazed there for a second." he laughed.

"Yeah, didn't you know? I'm magical." she said.

"You could say that again." he laughed.

"Tidus! You are a such a guy." she said.

"It's a curse." he shrugged.

"Come on…lets go back down. We should let them know that we are going to be leaving soon. We only have so much time after all." she sighed.

Tidus stood and they walked out of the room, and down the stairs.

"Nice shirt!" Wakka yelled.

"Yeah, I thought you'd like It." she giggled.

"We are leaving for Kilika soon." she said, suddenly serious.

"Yeah, okay." Wakka said.

"Will you tell Lulu?" she asked.

"Yeah, okay." he said again.

Yuna 

They walked out of the hut and down towards Auron's hut.

"I'll just…wait here." Tidus said.

"Okay." Yuna said, casting him an odd glance.

She pushed aside the curtain and walked in. She stopped dead about halfway across the room.

Auron and Rikku were kissing forcefully. Like _really_ going at it. Auron's arms were wrapped around her waist and she had her fingers tangled in his hair. They were completely oblivious to the fact that she was there. Her cousin looked so happy. Different then her usual self. Even though she knew about them it had never really registered into her brain until now. She just stared for a second then backed out quickly, her eyes not leaving the pair the entire time.

Tidus grinned at her and she blushed furiously.

"You_knew!_" she accused.

"I'm sorry. I just wanted to see the look on your face." he laughed.

"Tidus! What if they'd seen me?" she hissed.

"Auron would have jumped away and Rikku would have glared." Tidus shrugged.

"You mean you've watched them before?" she asked.

"Not on purpose…it was more of an accidental situation." he shrugged.

"Right…lets go find Paine." she said.

"Found her." Tidus said, pointing off to the other side of the village. Paine approached them quickly. She brushed past them and opened to the door to the hut.

"Paine…don't…" Yuna said, but Paine had already entered.

Tidus and Yuna looked at each other, then at Paine as she backed up out of the room. Her eyes were wide in shock and anger.

"Why didn't you stop me?" she hissed.

"I_tried_." Yuna said, exasperated.

"I really didn't need to see that." Paine said, rubbing her eyes with her fingers.

"Yeah, we saw it too." Yuna said.

"But it's different for me isn't it? That's my father and one of my friends in there. My _father_. A bit creepy." Paine said.

"I see where you are coming from." Yuna nodded.

"Are you really angry with Rikku for…well, that?" he asked.

"I don't know if I should be or not. I mean, how do you control something like that? Really…I guess I don't know." Paine admitted.

She shook her head and began to walk away.

"Paine…we are leaving for Kilika soon." Yuna said.

Paine nodded and continued to walk.

"Auron! Rikku! We're leaving for Kilika soon." Tidus yelled into the hut quickly.

"Okay!" came Rikku's quick reply, then nothing.

Tidus and Yuna exchanged glances before they ran off again.

They went back up the stairs and into Yuna's room once more.

"I need to bring different clothes to the Celsius. I am so tired of wearing the same things." she groaned, pulling a small black bag out of her closet.

She then went to her dresser and began pulling out a bunch of clothes that pretty much looked the same, in a variety of different colors. Yellow, Pink, Blue, White, Red, Purple, Black, every color you could think of, she had in there. She then opened a small box on her dresser and pulled out some jewelry. She put that into the bag too.

"You have so many clothes." Tidus laughed, shaking his head.

"I'm a girl…it's what we do." she said.

"Right. Some girls save the world and some shop. You, apparently, do both." Tidus said.

"What can I say? I'm multi-talented." she said.

"Really? What else can you do?" he asked.

"Oh, lot of things. I can shoot a target from a mile away!" she grinned.

"How do you see it?" he asked.

"I don't need to…I'm that bad." she grinned.

He snorted.

"You definitely have been spending too much time with Rikku. You're turning into her."

"You think?" she asked, suddenly looking at him.

"Is it…bad that I've changed so much?"

"Not so much as bad as surprising. I mean, when you jumped off that airship all I could think was, "Is that really _my_Yuna?" I mean, you look so different, and your attitude has changed a lot…but It's not a bad change. I'm just trying to get used to It." he said.

"Oh." she said.

She walked over and sat on his lap, leaning against his chest.

"I've been thinking…I was about to give up, you know? After Shuyin…I was a bit worried, that I'd never see you again. I was contemplating moving on with my life. If you hadn't came back when you did…where would I be now?" she said.

Tidus was somewhat shocked.

"I half expected you to have moved on…until we were at the beach and you said you loved me again. I'm sorry I didn't say it back…the first time. It just…didn't seem right. I figured I never would come back…I wanted you to move on. I didn't want you to forget me…but I didn't want you to be unhappy for the rest of your life either. I didn't want you to regret me…"

"Never!" Yuna said, shocked.

"I just…wanted you to be happy. I didn't want you to dwell on the past. Apparently you did though…but now…we don't have to dwell on the past. We can look to the future." he said.

"Never forget the past." Yuna said quietly.

The people and the friends we have lost, or the dreams that have faded…Never forget them.

"Of course not. If you forget the past, it repeats. But you should never dwell on the past. Live in the moment. That's what I do." he said.

"So…you're not really worried about what will happen with the Fayth?" she asked.

"That is something I have been thinking on…but…I don't let it effect what I do. I don't spend every moment dwelling on it. I won't disappear again, but if I do…I don't want the time we have with each other to be full of worry or fear of what will happen next. I just want to be with you, nothing else matters." he said.

"Maybe you're right." she said, staring out the window.

"I may be, I may not…but I've always done things my own way…I don't see why I should stop after twenty years." he shrugged.

"You must have that effect on people. You pulled me out of my comfortable position of knowing what was going to happen with my life. I'm grateful, of course…but now I don't know what to do."

"That's the exciting part. Taking each day as it goes, not constantly planning your future. Where's the fun in that?" he grinned.

"Yuna! Buddy says if we're getting to Kilika before midnight, we better get going." Paine called up the stairs.

"Okay!" Yuna called back.

She put her arms around Tidus's neck and leaned her forehead against his.

"You're an amazing girl, you know that?" he asked.

"I know." Yuna said, pressing her lips to his softly, then standing, pulling him with her.

Yuna threw the bag over her shoulder and they went down the stairs. Lulu, Wakka, and Paine stood outside the hut.

"Took you long enough." Paine muttered.

"Sorry Paine, you could have waited with Auron and Rikku." Tidus grinned.

She narrowed her piercing red eyes at him and walked off. Yuna giggled, but Wakka and Lulu looked a bit confused.

"Trust me…you don't want to know." Yuna giggled.

They walked in silence the rest of the way to the Celsius.

"We're heeeere!" Yuna called, running into the bridge.

"It's about time! You guys took forever." Rikku said.

"We didn't take that long!" Yuna protested.

"Right." Rikku nodded, giggling.

"To Kilika?" Buddy asked.

"Right!" Yuna said.

Buddy entered their coordinates and the coordinates to Kilika and they ship lifted off into the air.

Yuna sighed, walking over to the lift.

"I'm going to put my stuff away." she said.

Paine went and sat by Shinra's giant chair, while Rikku jumped into her seat at the front of the ship. Wakka and Lulu stood near Buddy's seat.

As Yuna entered the room again, Lulu spoke up.

"I've been thinking…wouldn't this be faster if we split up? I mean, there are five temples and seven of us. If we split it right we can get the last few all at once." she said.

"But…what happens if we run into some of those infected fiends? We can barely beat them as it is!" Rikku whined.

"Then we could split up into one group of three and one group of four. It is a good idea Lulu." Yuna said.

"So…after we get Kilika we'll have Djose, Macalania, and Bevelle" Paine said.

"Which raises another point…how are we going to find the sphere in Macalania?" Yuna asked.

"What?" Auron questioned.

"The Macalania temple has sunk in the absence of Shiva." Yuna said.

"Right." Auron nodded.

"We could use a Machina." Rikku said.

"You are the only one who knows how to control those." Wakka said.

"Yeah, but we could ask Gippal for help!" Rikku said.

"Gippal?!" Brother shrieked.

"We need no help from Gippal!"

"Have you got a better plan?" Paine snapped.

"I am the captain and I say we do not need Gippal's help!" he proclaimed.

"Okay…we'll send you down by yourself. Have fun." Paine said.

Brother grew silent.

"I thought so." Paine said.

"Who wants to call Gippal up?" Shinra asked.

"You should do it, Yunie. He likes you." Rikku said.

"But you and Gippal had a thing, didn't you?" Paine asked.

"Which is why I don't want to do it! And you were in the crimson squad with him!" Rikku protested.

"Gippal's got a thing for Rikku…she should do it." Yuna said.

"He does not! He's just a pervert! I've been there, done that! Gippal doesn't care about other people! He does that to every girl who will stand still long enough for him to speak!" Rikku protested.

"He didn't do it to me." Paine said, raising her eyebrow.

"Oh fine!" Rikku exclaimed, balling up her fists and stomping.

Shinra moved aside for Rikku, who dropped into the chair.

After a few beeps they heard Gippal's voice.

"Cid's girl! How's it going?"

"I have a name!" Rikku yelled.

Yuna, Paine, and Tidus walked up behind Rikku to look at the sphere screen.

"What can I do for you?" he asked, his voice carrying a swagger.

"As much as I hate to admit it, we need your help." Rikku said.

"Oh really?" Gippal asked, his eye widening.

"Yeah…we need to search for something in Macalania temple and we need a Machina to do it…and we need someone who can help pilot.

"Really? What do I get for helping you?" he asked.

"We already beat Vegnagun for you!" Rikku said.

"There is that…but this is a pretty big load." he said.

"We could not kill you." Paine said.

"Harsh, Dr. P." Gippal laughed.

"Okay…I'll help you…when?"

"As soon as you can." Yuna said.

"What am I looking for?"

"There should be a sphere hidden in there. It will be bigger then regular spheres…with the symbol of Macalania temple on it." Yuna said,

"You're sending me on a sphere hunt?" he groaned.

"Not exactly. I wish we could explain it to you now but…that's not a very good idea over commspheres." Yuna said.

"Okay…it's done…but I expect an explanation." Gippal said.

"Tysh Gippal! Oui yna cu huco!" Rikku yelled. (You are so nosy!)

He just grinned back before the sphere shut down.

Rikku stood up, pulling her ponytail out of her hair and shaking it out. Her blonde braids fell down into her face and all the way down her back.

"Was there a point to that?' Tidus asked.

Rikku handed the rubber band to Auron.

"For your hair." she said.

He nodded his thanks and pulled his hair back, wrapping the band around it quickly and pulling it tight. The ponytail trailed down his back, almost as long as Rikku's.

Tidus

"How long will it take to reach Kilika?" Tidus asked, jumping around impatiently.

"We'll be there around eleven o' clock." Buddy said.

Rikku jumped around excitedly as well.

"Too long!" she exclaimed.

Yuna laughed while Lulu shook her head, a small smile playing on her lips.

"If I didn't know better I'd say you two were related." Wakka said.

"Whaddya, mean?" Rikku demanded.

"I mean that you both are always moving, you're impatient and always breaking the rules…and you do have a resemblance to one another. The pair looked at each other for a moment.

"We look nothing alike!" they exclaimed in the same breath.

"I rest my case." he said, shaking his head and walking over to the lift. Lulu followed him and they disappeared from sight.

Tidus sighed.

"What do you so in your spare time around here?" he asked.

The girls exchanged glances.

"I…don't know." Yuna said, slowly.

"We just…hang out I guess." Rikku said.

Tidus started laughing. He couldn't help it. It was too great. He laughed so hard his chest ached. Yuna and Rikku began to laugh too. Paine tried to hide her smile, but finally gave in and joined the laughing.

"That is the greatest thing I've ever heard. You don't know what you do?" Tidus asked, gasping for breath.

"I don't know…I never really thought about it." Yuna said, shrugging.

"That is pretty weird…" Rikku trailed off, her eyes widening.

"We should make Yuna sing again!" she giggled.

"What? No!" Yuna exclaimed.

"Awww, that would be cool, Yuna." Tidus grinned.

"Nope." Yuna said, shaking her head.

"Come on!" Tidus begged, poking her side.

"No!!" she whined.

"Fine. But I will hear you sing soon." he assured her.

She shook her head stubbornly.

"I will." he assured her.

"Just watch."

She shook her head, walking away and up to the lift.

"You can't hide! The ship is only so big!" he teased her.

She looked over her shoulder at him and stuck out her tongue at him.

"Oh, that is so mature, Yuna." Paine said, shaking her head.

"You love it!" Yuna giggled as the door opened. She stepped into the hallway and the doors closed quickly. Tidus walked around the room, trying to figure out a way to keep himself occupied until Kilika.

"Are you really that bored?" Paine asked, as he sighed for the millionth time.

"I don't know what to do." he whined.

"Wakka is right. Are you sure you and Rikku aren't related?" she asked, cocking an eyebrow.

"Pretty sure." Tidus nodded.

He ran up the stairs two at a time and stopped at the door as Paine called,

"Where are you going?"

"I dunno…I'll figure it out in the lift." he said.

He walked down the hallway quickly. He closed his eyes and randomly pushed a button, feeling the lift lurch as it sprang to life. Up. It was either going to the Deck or the Cabin. The doors opened and he was hit by the rush of cool air. Definitely the deck. He heard a soft melody coming from the front of the deck. He walked slowly up the steps to see Yuna laying down at the end, singing. He couldn't help but grin.

I know that your hiding things

Using gentle words to shelter me

your words were like a dream

but dreams could never fool me

not that easily…

He felt his heart jerk at the words. She still hadn't noticed him standing there. She really could sing quite well. He leaned against the side of the Celsius and continued to listen to her sing.

I acted so distant then

didn't say good bye before you left

but I was listening.

You'll fight your battles far from me

Far too easily.

The song seemed all too familiar to him He wanted to ask her badly, but he also didn't want to interrupt her.

Save you tears

cause I'll come back

I could you whisper

as you walked through that door

but still I swore

to hide my pain when I turned back the pages

He suddenly remembered where he'd heard the song. It made his stomach turn.

fighting might have been the answer

what if I cried my eyes out and begged you not to depart

But now I'm not afraid to say what's in my heart

It couldn't be possible…but then, it made all the sense in the world

With a thousand words

call out to the ages

they'll fly to you

even though I can't see

I know they're reaching you

Suspended on silver wings.

He had to stop it now.

"Yuna." he said, walking across the deck toward her. The singing died instantly and she spun around to look at him.

"Tidus…I uh…" she trailed off.

"You have a beautiful voice." he said.

She smiled, blushing lightly.

"Thank you." she smiled.

"That was a nice song…I…I've heard it before." he said.

"Really? It was…Lenne's song. I liked it a lot and I just sing it sometimes. When nobody is listening. I don't know where you would have heard it." she said.

"I don't know. I've been thinking about it and…what if I am Shuyin?" he said.

"You've been listening to Brother?" she asked.

"It's not that…but he might be right." he said.

"I don't understand." she said.

"If you think about it…I mean, what is the likeliness that we look so much alike?" he asked.

"It's always possible." Yuna said.

"Just…hear me out for a second." he said.

He dropped down onto the deck. He looked at her.

"My Zanarkand. The dream Zanarkand…it was based off the real Zanarkand. The Fayth are the people of Zanarkand who wanted to preserve its former glory. Everyone there…we were all dreams of the real people of Zanarkand. So what if…I'm the dream version of Shuyin? It would explain our likeliness. I think…it's more then a guess. I'm sure it's true. I know somewhere…I am Shuyin." he said.

"I can feel it. I remember that song."

"This is…weird." Yuna said.

"No kidding. I've confused myself. Am I Tidus…or am I Shuyin?" he asked.

She looked at him for a moment, her eyes thoughtful.

"You are Tidus." she said.

"How can you be sure?" he asked.

Tidus lowered his eyes from her gaze. He just wasn't sure anymore. Why couldn't he have just been real? The whole time? It would be so much less confusing.

"Tidus…I know. I know who you are. You are a brilliant blitzer. You are a good natured, fun loving man. You are an excitable boy who loves to cause trouble. You are my rock, the person that I can lean on. My tower of refuge and strength. You are my courage. You are a beautiful person, inside and out. You are the kid who everyone loves. You are Tidus…nothing will change that, ever." she said.

He suddenly felt much more relaxed. Much more reassured.

"I love you." he said, kissing her lightly.

"Good." she said,

"Because I love you."

---------------------

And the seed of doubt is planted. Aw. If you review, I'll dance a jig on top of your computer desk. You wouldn't want to miss that, would you?


	8. Chapter 8

Woops. I meant to put this up last week...I guess it didn't go through. Sorry for making you wait so long. I'll give you two chapters as consolation. Okay, I admit it. This is my favorite chapter out of all of them. I just had so much fun writing it. 'Specially toward the end. Enjoy

----------------------------

"Finally! I thought we'd never get here." Rikku exclaimed, jumping off the airship and hitting the deck on Kilika pier.

"It's been a long time." Tidus sighed, shaking his head.

"My, my, my, my. Look who's here. I heard that _you_died." Dona said, approaching the Tidus, Rikku, and Yuna. Paine jumped off the ship and landed behind them with a small grunt.

"Not quite. Shouldn't have gotten your hopes up." Tidus shrugged.

"Tidus!" Yuna hissed, elbowing him.

"Hello Dona." came Lulu's voice.

"Oh, hello Lulu." Dona said.

"I see you're traveling with your guardians again. Is there any particular reason for that?" Dona asked.

Tidus had the strongest urge to hit this obnoxious woman. He resisted himself quite well if he did say so himself.

"Sir Auron! I guess I should stop listening to rumors of death." Dona said, sounding surprised.

"Don't be so disappointed." Auron said, letting a few pyreflies escape his frame.

"An unsent?" Dona sounded bored.

"Can we…help you with something?" Tidus asked.

"I could ask you that. I live here. Why are you here?" Dona asked, raising an eyebrow.

"We…need to look for something in the temple." Yuna said.

"I don't know if they'll like that. After the ruckus you caused by stealing that sphere…" Dona trailed off.

"How about us stopping the fiends pouring out of the temples as well? You think they'll remember that?" she snapped.

Dona looked taken aback.

"I'll take you to the temple. I need to speak to Barthello anyway." Dona said.

"Thank you." Yuna said, bowing quickly.

The group followed Dona down the dock. Tidus looked around in amazement. The last time he'd been here it had been completely destroyed. It was amazing what could be done in two years. Kilika was now like a giant maze. They went up a few sets of stairs and across a few bridges before they reached the gates to the temple. The people at the gate quickly moved aside as Dona approached, raising their arms to their chests in a solute. They walked through the forest in silence. The only sounds came from monkeys in the trees. Dona's presence seemed to make even Rikku silent. They finally reached the temple and there was a loud cry of,

"Donaaaaa!" Barthello came running toward the group.

"Hello Barthello." Dona said.

"Thank you, Dona." Yuna said, walking away quickly. The rest followed quickly.

"Thank Yevon!" Paine said, as soon as they were out of earshot.

"I can't stand that woman."

"Join the party." Tidus said.

"Why do you hate her so much?" Yuna asked.

"As far as I recall she had her boy toy over there pick me up and make me go down into the Cloister of Trials here, or did you forget?" he asked.

"That's right." Wakka said, remembering.

"I thought Kimahri and Lulu were going to rip me apart." Tidus laughed, shaking his head.

"It_was _the second time you'd broken the taboos in a week." Lulu said.

"But it wasn't my fault that time!" he insisted.

They entered the temple, Tidus looking around. It really had been a long time.

"Do you think it will be in the same place?" Yuna asked.

"I don't know…you might not even be able to find it the same way." Tidus said.

"It is worth trying." Yuna said.

"Right. Lets just start in the chamber of the Fayth again, then." he said.

The walked up the stairs to the trials. They got many stares. It must have been quite a frightening sight, to see the High Summoner and her guardians going to the Chamber of the Fayth.

"Lady Yuna…what's going on?" One of the priests called.

Yuna stopped and looked back at the priest. She must have suddenly realized what the scene looked like.

"We are looking for something. There is nothing wrong." she assured them.

They continued through the door. They walked through the trials and up into the Chamber of the Fayth. Paine, Rikku, and Yuna changed into their black mage dress spheres and each lit up a ball of fire. Lulu did the same. They walked along the walls. Nothing.

"Next room." Yuna sighed. They left the chamber and did the same in the next room. Still nothing.

They moved to the next room of the trial. After a few moments Lulu turned.

"I've got something." she said. She stepped away from the wall where a bright blue glyph glowed. Yuna walked across the room and placed her hand on the glyph. It dulled a bit, then the wall lowered into the ground. There was nothing in there.

"It's a dud." Rikku said, disappointed.

Yuna hit the wall in frustration. Her face lit up.

"Lulu, bring the light closer." she said.

Lulu stepped forward, letting the fire fill the small room with dancing light. It took Tidus a moment to see what Yuna saw.

"A sphere recess. We need a sphere." he said.

"Not just any sphere." Yuna said, taking out the Besaid sphere and placing it firmly in the recess. The wall swung open like a door. Yuna grinned and stepped into the room.

"They like those trick walls a bit much." she said.

The rest followed her into the room. This room was exactly the same as the one from Besaid, except that there was a statue of Ifrit in the middle of the room. It stood on its hind legs, its arms thrown out like it was going to use hellfire. The sphere was inside its open jaws, just as the Besaid sphere was in Valefor's beak.

"Sir Auron, if you would?" Yuna asked.

Auron stepped forward and pulled the sphere from the statue's grasp with one quick jerk. He handed it to Yuna without a word.

"All right!" Only three more to go!" she exclaimed, moving toward the exit.

"This is a lot easier then I thought it would be!" Rikku exclaimed, following behind her.

"You're right."

"It's too easy." Paine and Tidus said.

"You guys are too paranoid!" Rikku shook her head.

"You've already said that, remember what happened?"

"We beat the fiend!" Rikku insisted.

"Thanks to Auron." Paine said.

"That's not the point!" Rikku whined, stomping a foot.

"What's the point, then?"

"The point is that we got it down in the end."

Paine rolled her eyes and walked away.

"Paine! You need to work on your social skills!" she yelled after her.

There was suddenly a loud beeping noise. Paine, Yuna, and Rikku all stopped and dug through their pouches.

"It's me." Rikku said, pulling out a commsphere. She hit a button and groaned as she heard.

"Hey Cid's girl."

"I. Have. A. Name!" she whined.

Gippal laughed.

"What do you want Gippal?" Paine asked, glowering down at him into the sphere.

"Whoa! Calm down there, Dr. P. I'm just letting you girls know that I found your sphere." he said, holding up a bright red sphere with Macalania temple's symbol on it.

"Thanks, Gippal." Yuna said.

"No problem Yuna. Of course, you have to come here to get it. I'm not chasing you all over Spira." he said.

"Right. We're actually on our way there." Yuna said.

As she said this, there was a loud crash in the background. Gippal turned to look over his shoulder, his eyes getting wide. There were unintelligible shouts in Al Bhed in the background. Gippal turned back to the sphere, looking a bit urgent.

"Okay, good. By the way." Gippal said before Rikku could turn off the sphere.

"Baralai's been asking about you, Paine." he laughed. They heard Gippal mutter _"Cred!"_ before disconnecting. Paine turned a brilliant pink color.

"Oh! Paine!" Rikku giggled.

"_Crid ib!"_ Paine snapped. (Shut up!)

Rikku giggled mischievously.

"_Ilpehhemmit?"_ she laughed. (Embarrassed?)

"_Hu!"_ she said, indignantly. (No!)

"_E drehg oui yna!"_ Yuna giggled. (I think you are!)

"_E's hud! Crid ib!"_ she yelled. (I'm not! Shut up!)

"_Paine megac Baralai!"_ they giggled. (Paine likes Baralai!)

"_E tu hud!"_ she snapped, walking away. (I do not!)

"_Fryd ypuid oui yht Gippal?"_ Paine retorted. (What about you and Gippal?)

"_Drana'c e tevvanahla. E tu hud mega Gippal."_ Rikku shrugged. (There's a difference. I don't like Gippal)

The three girls stood in a circle, arguing fiercely in Al Bhed.

"_Oui tu."_ Paine said. (You do.)

"_Cra tuac!"_ Yuna laughed. (She does.)

"_No!!! Ku pylg du Tidus, Yunie."_ she said. (No!!! Go back to Tidus, Yunie.)

"_Rao! Tuh'd bimm sa ehdu dnec!"_ he protested. (Hey! Don't pull me into this!)

The girls gasped and looked at him.

"You understand us?" Rikku asked.

Tidus grinned.

"_Oac. E manhat Al Bhed e muhk desa yku."_ he laughed. (Yes. I learned Al Bhed a long time ago.)

I feel like I'm missing something. I don't understand what you are saying!" Lulu said, shaking her head.

They grinned at her. Paine walked away quickly, glad for the sudden distraction.

"Paine! I wanna know about Baralai!" Rikku called after her.

"Minus 6 respect points." Paine called.

"Ah!! No! How many left?" she called.

"34." Paine said, exiting the chamber.

"Aww." Rikku groaned.

They left the chamber and descended down the stairs. Paine stood by the door, waiting. They left the temple, accompanied by Dona. That awkward silence again.

"Find what you were looking for?" Dona asked.

"Yes." Yuna said.

"What was it?" she asked.

"A sphere." Dona stopped short.

"You stole another sphere from the temple?" she asked.

"Not exactly. We're going to take it back, we just need it for a while." Yuna lied expertly. That was amazing, she was usually a bad liar.

"Mhm." Dona said.

"_Yhhuoehk umt pnut."_ he muttered. (Annoying old brod.)

Yuna gasped slightly, but Rikku giggled and Paine smiled slightly.

As they parted ways at the air ship, Dona watched them. It was like she thought they would destroy the town or something.

"Bye the way, Tidus." Dona said as he stepped up on the ship.

"_E's hud umt."_ she said. (I'm not old.)

Tidus's eyes widened and Rikku burst into laughter. Tidus walked up to the bridge quickly. As the airship lifted off speeding toward Djose Rikku began relentlessly teasing him. Even Yuna was laughing at him.

"That's what you get for insulting people behind their backs." Yuna laughed.

"It seemed like a good idea at the time." he laughed.

"What'd you call her?" Wakka asked.

"An annoying old brod." Tidus said and Wakka burst into laughter.

"It isn't funny!" Yuna exclaimed.

Shinra laughed from his corner of the room.

"What's so funny?" Rikku asked walking up behind him.

Shinra fiddled with a few switches, then the entire room was filled with the sound of Dona complaining about the lack of manners from children.

"Children!" Tidus exclaimed indignantly.

"You acted like a child." Yuna giggled.

"Aren't you supposed to support me?" he asked.

"Not if you do something stupid like that." she giggled.

_2 hours later_

"Yuna! We need to stop in Luca. The ship needs to reboot for a few hours." Buddy said.

"Okay." Yuna said.

"Woo hoo! Luca! Shopping!" Rikku exclaimed.

"You're right!" Yuna exclaimed.

The ship began to lower and they landed in Luca a few minutes later.

"It'll only be a couple hours. Come back around six, we should be ready then." Buddy called after them as they left. Auron stayed on the ship, even after Rikku's relentless begging for him to come, and telling him he was abandoning his guardian duties by not coming. Wakka and Lulu walked off in one direction, and Tidus, Rikku, Paine, and Yuna went off another way. Tidus soon realized this was a mistake. They dragged him to every shop in sight.

"You guys are crazy!" he said as they left another shop. They each held tons of bags and even Tidus held a few which Yuna had convinced him to carry.

"We like to shop." Rikku giggled.

"No kidding." he grumbled.

He got some sympathetic glances from men passerby. He complained, but by the end of the day, he'd bought himself new clothes.

"See! Even you like to shop!" Rikku giggled as they left the shop.

"Right. I'm just tired of the same old thing." he said.

"You enjoyed finding something! Admit it!" Yuna giggled.

"I will not." Tidus said.

"Hello." they heard.

They turned to see Lulu and Wakka. Wakka held about a million bags.

"She got you too, huh?" Tidus laughed.

"Yeah." Wakka grinned.

"I'm hungry!" Rikku suddenly exclaimed.

"Lets go get something to eat. There is a café near here and we have an hour and a half before we have to go back to the Celsius." Yuna said.

"Sounds good." Tidus grinned.

"Mind if we tag along? I could use some food." Lulu said.

"Not at all." Yuna said.

With that, the group walked to the café. Tidus was relieved to drop the bags next to his chair. They ate and talked for a while before Yuna's commsphere began beeping. She pulled it out and pressed the button on it.

"Hey. We're ready to go and Shinra's getting impatient." Buddy said.

"Oh. Sorry. We'll be there in about ten minutes." Yuna said, apologetically. They paid the bill and left, Tidus and Wakka lugging most of the bags. It was a relief to both the men when they reached the Celsius. They dropped off the bags in the Cabin. Tidus stayed upstairs to change out of his much battered Blitzball uniform into his new clothes, while the rest went downstairs to hang out. He looked over his selection on new clothing. There were black jeans, a yellow t-shirt, and a black button up shirt to go over it with the symbol of the Zanarkand Abes sewn into the back in yellow. He'd paid extra for that. He now had black fingerless gloves on both hands and he removed his arm guard. He clipped the chain from his shorts onto his new jeans and tied his shoes back on. He then jumped down the stairs to join the group below.

He threw himself into a chair and groaned. Yuna sat on his lap, leaning against him.

"Remind me next time that it is insane to go shopping with them." he groaned, wrapping his arms around her.

"You look pretty good." Yuna said, kissing him lightly.

"Oooh." Rikku giggled.

"Thanks." he grinned.

He was pretty proud of his new things, but he'd never admit it to the girls. His arms hurt. Really bad.

"I don't think I'll have the use of my arms for a few days." Wakka sighed.

"I know the feeling." Tidus agreed.

"Well, if we knew you'd whine so much we'd have carried them ourselves." Yuna said.

"Liar." Tidus groaned.

"You're absolutely right." Yuna said.

"You guys should see my new stuff!" Rikku exclaimed.

"Oh, yeah Lulu! I found this…" Yuna was interrupted by Tidus.

"Stand up please." she stood up, looking confused.

"I'm out of here." he said.

"Me too." Wakka said, quickly.

They left the room, followed by Auron, leaving the girls to their chatter.

"If I hear one more word about 'how cute this top is!' I think I'll jump off the ship." Tidus groaned.

"I'll come too." Wakka said.

The guys went into the bridge.

"Hey." Tidus said as he entered.

"They're doing the girl talk thing again, right?" he asked.

"Not really. We just didn't want to hear about the 'shopping adventure' they dragged us through." Tidus laughed.

"Oh. I feel pity on you." Buddy laughed, shaking his head.

"You should." Wakka said, dropping into Rikku's seat at the front of the ship.

"_Paddan oui drah sa."_ Brother shook his head. (Better you then me.)

"I'll be sure to let Yuna know you want to come next time." Tidus said, shaking his head.

Brother widened his eyes and looked at Tidus in shock.

"Why is everyone amazed I know what they say?" he asked, laughing.

There was an awkward silence before Wakka brought up the one thing that every guy in Spira had in common. Blitzball.

They spent hours talking about the complexities of the game, while the girls sat downstairs talking about shopping and Yevon knows what else.

Djose 

Rikku jumped off the ship, dancing around a bit.

"Being on that airship makes me so bored!" she exclaimed.

"I need to _move_." she said.

Yuna giggled.

"Hey Cid's girl!" Gippal called across the way. He walked toward them quickly. Paine dropped down as Gippal approached.

"Hey Dr. P." he waved.

"Gippal." she nodded.

Tidus dropped behind Paine. He saw Gippal's eyes widen and he pulled his sword at the same time Gippal pulled out his gun.

"Gippal!" Yuna said quickly.

"It's not Shuyin!" Rikku said.

"Why's he drawing his sword on me then?" Gippal growled, not lowering the gun.

"What do you want me to do when you threaten to shoot me?" Tidus exclaimed angrily.

All motion had stopped at the Machine Faction. Everyone watched the scene.

"Come on, Gippal. Would we be defending him if he were Shuyin?" Yuna asked.

"I suppose not." he said, slowly putting his gun away. Tidus resheathed Brotherhood.

"_Ra em hud kuehk eh drana ihmacc e's drana."_ Gippal said to Rikku. (He's not going in there unless I'm there.)

"Gippal!" she said.

"_E tuh'k dnicd rec."_ he insisted. (I don't trust him.)

"_E leh ihtancdyrt oui."_ Tidus said in a bored voice. (I can understand you.)

Gippal glared at him.

"So you're going in with us, then?" Rikku asked.

Tidus could hear the dread in her voice.

"Don't sound so put out, Cid's girl." he laughed, regaining his usual swagger.

Rikku glared at him.

"For Yevon's sake! I have a name! _Sayhea!_" she grumbled. (Meanie!)

Gippal shook his head.

"You haven't changed Cid's girl." They set off across the highroad toward the temple. Though he seemed to be back to normal, Tidus could tell Gippal was watching him. He sighed and dropped into step beside Yuna.

"Is he going to watch me like that the whole time?" he muttered.

"Probably." Yuna said.

"Drawing your sword on him doesn't help prove your innocence." she sighed.

"He was drawing a gun on me! It was a reflex!" he defended.

Yuna shook her head.

"He'll come around." Rikku said, dropping into step beside the two of them.

"I hope so." Tidus groaned.

"It's creepy knowing he's watching me…all the time." Tidus said.

"Yeah…well you can either put up with it or stay in the airship." Yuna shrugged.

"You're kidding!" he gasped at her.

"Gippal owns the temple now. He's letting us look through it." Yuna said.

They entered the temple and Gippal didn't even pause, he just kept walking.

They followed him into the third room of the trial and he led them to a corner.

"We found this a while back…but we never knew what it did…" Gippal said, resting his hand on the glyph. As he did this, it glowed a burning red color.

"Uh…Gippal?" Rikku said.

"…we tried everything to get it open…" the floor crumbled beneath his feet. Gippal let out a yell as he fell through,

"_Cred!"_

Tidus jumped forward and managed to grab Gippal's arm before he fell too far.

"_Tyssed!"_ he yelled.

The hole didn't lead down to the bottom floor of the Machine Faction like it should have, but down to a huge endless blackness.

Tidus clung to Gippal's arm, but was unable to pull him up.

"Give me your other hand!" he said.

Gippal gave him a look of distrust.

"If you don't I can't pull you up!" Tidus growled.

Gippal slowly released whatever he was holding. He jerked down a bit more, but Tidus grabbed his other hand and pulled. Tidus groaned. Gippal was a lot heavier then he looked. He summed up every ounce of strength he had and pulled. He pulled Gippal up until his knees hit. Gippal pulled himself the rest of the way out, breathing hard.

"_Yna oui ugyo?"_ Rikku asked, frantically. (Are you okay?)

"_E's ugyo."_ he said, getting to his feet. (I'm okay.)

He turned to Tidus, looking a bit embarrassed.

"You're okay. Thanks." he said.

Tidus shrugged.

The hole shrunk down and the floor became whole again.

Yuna went to step forward again, but Tidus caught her arm.

"Wait." he said. He kicked out at the ground. Nothing happened.

"Okay…go ahead." he said.

She stepped forward and placed her hand on the glyph. It glowed blue. Gippal let out a low whistle. The wall moved and moved aside. There was another small room with sphere recesses on the wall. Two of them. Yuna pulled out the spheres and put them into the recesses. The wall opened like a door.

"That's how it's done. I just knocked the walls down." Gippal shrugged.

Yuna turned and stared back at him.

"You_destroyed_ the temple?" she asked.

"No one's going there anymore." he shrugged.

"It's not like that's a place of amazing memories anyway." Tidus laughed.

"Yeah. Good memories there." Wakka rolled his eyes.

Yuna shook her head and walked through the door. This temple had a statue of Ixion. Its head was thrown back like it was going to use Thor's Hammer and the sphere was clenched in its teeth.

"You didn't destroy the statue, did you?" Yuna asked.

"Nah…Didn't want to break the sphere." Gippal said.

"Oh, good." she said.

"Was Shiva in her overdrive stance too?" she asked.

"I wouldn't know. Never saw an Aeon's overdrive. She had her hand out palm up and she was holding the sphere." he shrugged.

"Yeah, that was Diamond Dust." Yuna said. Auron was busy pulling the sphere out of the statues grasp. He handed the glowing sphere to Yuna who tucked it away in her pocket.

"All right! To Bevelle!" she exclaimed.

"Thanks for the help, Gippal." Rikku said.

"Anytime, Cid's girl." he grinned.

"We'll pay you back soon enough." she giggled.

"I still want to know what's going on and if it will effect anything that has to do with me." Gippal said.

"Well…Spira needs saving again." Yuna said.

Gippal laughed and shook his head.

"You just can't resist it, can you celebrity?" he asked.

"Well…it's on more of a personal note as well." Yuna said.

"_Naymmu?"_ he laughed. (Really?)

"Yes really!! I was looking forward to settling down…starting the rest of my life." Yuna said.

"Finally realized people need to solve their own problems?" he asked.

"Sometimes." she said.

There was a shout from downstairs and then the room shook.

"_Cred!"_ Gippal snapped.

"_Gippal! Dra machina ec symvihldeuhehk ykyeh!"_ An Al Bhed said, running up the stairs. (The machina is malfunctioning again.)

"_Vilg! Vilg, Vilg, Vilg!"_ he snapped.

"What's going on?" Rikku asked as Gippal pulled out his gun.

"Something keeps over riding the main machina. It's getting into the system and the machina reprograms itself. We keep having to take it down ourselves and its getting really annoying rebuilding everything that's being destroyed." he sighed.

"The machina is working itself?" Wakka asked.

"Pretty much. I don't know what's wrong. I check the systems and something is happening…but I don't know what." he said, shooting a machina down as it came through the door.

"Why don't you just turn them off?" Wakka asked.

"We tried that…they turn back on again." he said, shooting another one.

Another machina shot forward, snatching a potion from Yuna.

"Hey!" she snapped.

"Why did you program them to do that?" Rikku asked.

"It seemed like a good idea at the time." Gippal shrugged, firing another bullet into the machina.

"I thought you said it was just the main Machina! This is one of those little things from the Mi'ihen highroad!" Rikku said.

"It_was_ just the main machina. It's spreading! _Tyssed_!" he yelled as another machina charged up the steps.

"I bet it's worse down there." Paine said, drawing her sword.

"Yeah…I should probably get down there." Gippal said, shooting the machina and setting off down the steps. The rest followed him. The room below was filled with machina and fighting Al Bhed. Gippal let off a string of curses. Tidus pulled out his sword, Rikku pulled out her twin blades, Wakka was already attacking the machina and Lulu was charging for a spell. Auron was already taking out three machina at a time and Yuna and Paine were changing dress spheres. Yuna into dark knight and Paine into a new one Tidus hadn't seen before. It was a fist fighter though. She charged for a moment before a red light shot out. Her eyes glowed slightly. She berserked _herself_. He thought in wonder as he swung his sword, taking out more machina. It was complete chaos. There were many loud shouts and a strong sound of thunder from Lulu's spells and thunder marbles. There were loud explosions from grenades. There were the occasional battle cries and the sound of gunshots. There were just too many machina. They were completely outnumbered. he felt something hit his back and he looked around quickly. The machina weren't coming up behind him, right? It was Gippal. They'd been backed into each other by the machina. Tidus felt a sharp pain as he was hit by several machina at once. He grunted slightly. It was hard to fight with Gippal completely pressed against his back. He kept jerking back into him from the force of his gun.

"There're too many! We can't get them all." he yelled.

"This is ridiculous. What is doing this?" Gippal yelled. He grunted as he was slammed into by another machina. This was ridiculous. He was slammed again, which caused him to slam into Gippal.

"You okay?" Gippal shouted, firing off his gun again. It clicked empty. He cursed.

"This needs to stop, fast." he said, pulling out a bomb core and an electro marble. He mixed them quickly and threw it into the crowd of machina. All the machina surrounding them exploded.

"And you didn't do that before because…?" Tidus asked.

"I didn't think of it." Gippal shrugged.

Rikku was changing her dress sphere. Then she turned a yellowish color and a giant machina began spreading out. She sat on the top of it and began walking over the smaller machina. They crunched easily under her large machina.

"Woo hoo!" Rikku yelled.

Gippal flinched. He was probably thinking about having to put it back together. In only a few moments all the machina was crushed and sparking.

"All right, Rikku!" Wakka yelled.

She stood up in the seat of her machina, shaking her fists above her head. Gippal laughed.

"She's such a ham." he laughed.

She dropped back into her seat grinning. The grin quickly disappeared. Her eyes grew wide and her pupils got dilated. The machina started up again and she started forward, toward the group.

"Rikku!" Yuna yelled, looking worried.

"_Cred!"_ Gippal yelled.

"Is that thing connected to her in anyway?" he asked.

"Well…a little bit, but it won't hurt her badly." Yuna said.

"The machina is being effected…and that little bit connected to Rikku has enabled whatever is controlling the machina to control her too!" Gippal snapped.

"What do we do?" Yuna asked, panicked.

"We destroy the machina and she'll snap out of it." Gippal said.

"Don't hurt her!" Yuna said.

"To stop it we'll have to." Gippal snapped.

"But…"

"We won't kill her…just mess her up a little. She'll be fine with a hi-potion." he assured her.

"Okay." Yuna nodded. She swung her sword around and used darkness. Lulu used thundaga and Paine hit her with a few more kicks. She cursed. Then she pulled out her garment grid and changed to another one Tidus had never seen. It was probably the skimpiest thing he'd ever seen though. She held huge cards in here hands. After a moment a giant thunderbolt crashed down and Rikku let out a yelp, but the machina continued to move. Auron stood there, gripping his sword but not moving.

"Auron?" Tidus said.

"I can't…" he hissed.

"What?"

"I can't do it…I can't hurt her." he said.

Tidus nodded.

"We've got this one." he said, and there was a loud crack of thunder as Gippal threw a lightning marble, Paine used another lightning attack, and Lulu used thundaga. The machina slowed considerably, but didn't stop. He and Yuna jumped forward, slamming their swords against the thick metal at the same time. The machina lurched at the impact.

"Again!" Gippal yelled.

Paine, Lulu, and Gippal hit it with lightening again and Tidus and Yuna slammed their swords against it again. The machina lurched and fell forward. Rikku tumbled out of the top. Before anyone could move, Auron dashed forward and picked her up, carrying her away. The machina disappeared. Rikku's eyes returned to normal as Yuna changed to her white mage dress sphere and used Curaga on her. She shook her head and smiled.

"Did we win?" she asked, lightly.

"Yes Rikku, we won." Auron said.

"Good." she said, leaning her head against his chest and passing out.

"She'll be fine. She just needs rest." Gippal said.

"Rikku's a strong girl." he said.

"Yeah." Tidus said.

"Thank you again, for all your help." Yuna said.

"Ah, I think you pretty much just paid me back…but it will take forever to put this all back together." he groaned.

"Tidus…are you okay?" Paine asked, suddenly.

"Huh?"

"Your arm is pouring blood."

"Again?" he raised his arm to see that it was covered in blood.

He groaned.

"I think I'm danger prone." he sighed.

"It's a possibility." Yuna giggled.

She pulled out a potion and poured it over the wound. He let out a small hiss of breath. It stung like sin.

Yuna looked around.

"I think I know what went wrong." she said.

"You think you know? My entire system has been crashed and over ridden and you think you know what happened?" he asked skeptically.

"Yes…I do." she said, gazing at him.

"All right lets hear it, celebrity." he said.

So Yuna began to explain what was happening. His eyes got wider as she told him. She told him everything from the day they met Kimahri on Gagazet to now. Except the more personal things of course.

"Whoa, that's pretty steep. Think you can handle it?" he laughed.

"Yeah…I think so." she said.

"So…pretty much we should stop the machina producing until after you've saved the world…again." Gippal sighed.

"Yeah." Yuna said.

The Al Bhed workers were running around them, cleaning up the pieces of the machina around them.

"Great." Gippal muttered.

Shinra ran into the room.

"Hey Shinra, ready to join the team?" Gippal asked as he came up to them.

"Yes." Shinra said.

"Good, we could use someone like you." he said. He turned to the group to say something else, but he was cut off by his commsphere beeping. He dug it out and pressed a button on it.

"_Gippal, dra machina ec yddylgehk uh dra rekrnuyt ykyeh."_ Rin's frantic voice said. (Gippal, the machina is attacking on the highroad again.)

"Can you dismantle them?" Gippal asked.

"We can, but the Yevonites are getting suspicious…two times in a less then two months? It does seem suspicious."

"_Cred."_ Gippal muttered.

"They think you are behind it." Rin said.

"What?" Gippal moaned.

"Watch." Rin said. He directed a link to the commsphere and Shelinda appeared on the screen.

"This is Shelinda, live here on the Mi'ihen Highroad. The machina have gone crazy again, so please, stay clear of the highroad if you can. But people ask the question…is this an accident? This has happened twice in the last month and many Spirans are wondering…does this have anything to do with the Machine Faction? The eighteen year old Al Bhed leader of the Machine Faction, Gippal, has yet to be seen to stop this madness and the Machina are manufactured by the Machine Faction…" Gippal turned off the link and said to Rin, "can you try to utter some control over that crazy _pedlr_?" he growled.

"I will try." Rin said, turning off the sphere.

Gippal slammed his fist into the wall.

"_Tyssed!"_ he snapped.

He leaned his head against the wall.

"Gippal…"

"I've worked so hard these last two years to make the Al Bhed accepted in Spira, but once something goes wrong they all jump on us again! This place hasn't changed!" he yelled.

The commsphere beeped again and Gippal answered it,

"What?"

"Gippal…I saw that report, and I want you to know that New Yevon throws its support behind you." Baralai said.

Gippal looked down into the sphere, trying to regain his composure.

"Thanks Baralai." he sighed.

"I've always hated that woman…I will get her back." Gippal snapped.

"That won't solve anything, but I will go tell her off if you'd like." Baralai laughed.

"That would be nice. Thanks." he said.

"Make her apologize to him on national sphere vision." Paine said into the sphere.

"Done." Baralai promised. Another line beeped in.

"I got another call." Gippal said.

"All right. I'll talk to you later." Baralai said and Gippal switched lines.

"Gippal?" It was Nooj.

"Hey…guessing you just saw that report just now?" Gippal said.

"Yes. The Youth League will support you." Nooj said.

"Thanks…you're a real friend." Gippal sighed.

"I can't stand that woman. Placing the blame on the Al Bhed. Seems to be easiest, doesn't it?" Nooj said.

"Yeah." Gippal shook his head.

"I'm going down there to let her know that we are behind you." he said.

"Thanks Noojster. Call Baralai, you should meet up. He's doing the same." Gippal said.

"I'll do that." Nooj said.

"Nooj!" Yuna said, before he turned off the sphere.

"Please, tell them that High Summoner Yuna is behind him as well." Yuna said.

Yuna only referred to herself as High Summoner when she was trying to make a point.

"I'll do that." Nooj said, turning off the sphere.

"Thanks Yuna." Gippal said.

"Hey! You called me Yuna!" Yuna said, surprised.

"That is your name, right?" Gippal grinned.

"Yeah, but you usually call me Celebrity." she said.

"Sorry Celebrity, it won't happen again." he said.

Yuna groaned.

"We need to get going...but thanks again." Yuna said.

"No problem." Gippal said.

They walked away, but when they reached the door Gippal called

"Hey Celebrity, congratulations."

"Huh? For what?" she asked.

"Nice ring." he said.

"Oh! Thank you." she smiled.

"I expect I'm invited?"

"Of course." she smiled.

"Great. Every Al Bhed loves a party." Gippal grinned.

Yuna laughed and they continued back to the airship.

"Yuna!" Shinra called.

Yuna turned to him. He walked toward her and she got down to eye-level with him.

"Yes." she said.

"I'll miss you…be careful." he said, hugging her.

"Oh! I'll miss you too!" She said.

"Good bye."

"Bye." she said.

They walked off again, this time making it to the airship without any interruptions.

"So…Shinra's gone?" Buddy said when they entered the bridge.

"Yeah…he's gone." she said.

"I'm gonna miss the little guy." he said, shaking his head.

"Yeah." Yuna said.

_2 days later_

They landed down on the Mi'ihen Highroad. Baralai and Nooj had urged her to come and speak for herself.

"We'll stay here and watch you kick butt on the sphere screen!" Rikku said.

Tidus accompanied Yuna to meet Baralai and Nooj in Luca. They met in the center where Shelinda usually gave her broadcasts.

"Just in time." Baralai said as they approached.

"I'll just…stay over there." Tidus said, going to move, but Yuna wouldn't let go of his hand.

"Stay." she said.

"I don't want to ruin the image. Three of the four most powerful people in Spira and…me." Tidus said.

"Don't be so sure…you're more popular then Sir Auron these days. You the guardian who saw the flaw in the system. Your opinion is as good as any of ours." Nooj said.

"Really?" Tidus asked surprised.

Yuna and Baralai nodded.

"Cool." he grinned.

Shelinda approached them.

"Will you tell me what you are going to say? Please?" she begged.

"No." Nooj said, glaring at her. She shrunk away under his gaze.

"You're on in 3…2…1…"

"Hello Spira, Shelinda here in Luca with none other then Meyvn Nooj of the Youth League, Praetor Baralai of New Yevon, High Summoner Yuna, and Sir Tidus of the Final Pilgrimage. They apparently have some things they wish to share with you." she said, hinting she was just as curious as the rest.

"We would like to let the people of Spira know that we throw our support behind The Al Bhed and the Machine Faction." Nooj said.

"The Machine Faction is having troubles of its own. The day of the broadcast blaming them, we were there and we had to help Gippal fight off every single machina in that temple." Yuna said.

"Yeah…it's not right to instantly put the blame on the Al Bhed without proof that it was them. It's no better then what you did two years ago." Tidus said.

Shelinda was flushed red.

"I…the machina was from the Machine Faction." she defended.

"Almost all the machina in Spira is from the Machine Faction." Nooj said, his voice showing how annoyed he was with her.

"From what we've just heard the Machine Faction had problems as well." Baralai said, quickly.

"Well…I'm just reporting what I've heard…"

"Maybe you should work on reporting what you know." Yuna said, angrily.

"If this is about the wedding thing…"

"This has nothing to do with my personal life, no matter how hard you are trying to pry." Yuna snapped, her eyes flashing.

"Yuna…breathe." Tidus whispered to her.

She took a deep breath and smiled lightly at him.

"My guardians and I…we believe we know what is happening…and we are working on fixing it. We ask you not to worry, but don't blame innocent people." she said.

"Yes. We don't believe it was the Al Bhed…I don't see why you should." Baralai said.

"Tell me, Shelinda…do you think Al Bhed are evil?" Yuna asked.

Shelinda froze, but her eyes showed her answer. Yes.

"I'd like you to know…I'd like everyone to know. I'm half Al Bhed. After my father defeated Sin, everything was brushed under the rug, but I'm sure some of you remember that he was excommunicated for marrying my Al Bhed mother. When you blame the Al Bhed…do blame me too?" she asked, shaking her head.

"Well…we're out of time…this was Shelinda in Luca." she said.

As soon as the cameras turned off her eyes burned with rage.

"Why did you do that?" she hissed.

"Maybe you'll think twice next time before you go and try to destroy someone's life, or spread rumors." Yuna snapped.

"You've changed, High Summoner." Shelinda snapped, giving her a dirty look.

Yuna let out a growl and leaped at her. Tidus caught her around the waist, pulling her away.

"Yuna!" he gasped.

She was really angry.

"Let go of me, Tidus!" she snapped.

"Come on, baby…don't so anything stupid." he whispered to her. She took a few deep breaths before deflating.

"You're right…I'm sorry…It just drives me crazy that she can be so prejudice." Yuna sighed.

"That's her problem…and now all of Spira has seen It." he said.

"Well…we should probably get going." Baralai said.

"Yeah…can't stay away for too long or there is complete chaos." Nooj agreed.

"Okay…it was nice seeing you again…even if I was a bit…crazy there." she said apologetically.

"Oh no, I think it worked well." Baralai grinned as Nooj's commsphere went off.

"Noojster! Are Baralai, Yuna, and Tidus still around?" he asked.

They all crowded around the sphere.

"I just wanted you to know that I officially owe you so much." he said.

"No kidding." Baralai laughed.

"Yuna…I worship you." Gippal said, setting the sphere in angle so she could see him bowing down to her on the floor. She giggled.

"Yeah…I got a bit crazy there." she laughed.

"But it was amazing! Did you see her face!" he marveled.

"I've got to go, Gippal…but you're welcome." she giggled.

"I'm not worthy!" he called after her.

They boarded the Celsius and Rikku exclaimed,

"That was amazing Yunie! You really told her off!"

"I didn't think you had it in you, Yuna." Paine said.

"Thanks." Yuna laughed.

"You should have seen the aftermath." Tidus laughed.

"Ooh! What happened?" Rikku asked.

"Yuna tried to murder Shelinda and Gippal called to inform Yuna that he worshipped her and he wasn't worthy." Tidus laughed.

"You're lying!" Rikku said.

"No…he's serious. He got on his knees and bowed and everything." Yuna laughed.

"Oh Yevon, I missed it?" she whined.

They laughed as Tidus and Yuna walked toward the Cabin.

"I'm proud of you, Baby…you stuck up for yourself really well." he said.

"I did, didn't I?" she said.

"Yeah, you did." he said, kissing her forehead.

They walked back down to the cabin.

"I think I might have just made a spectacle of myself." she groaned.

"Yeah…but it was worth it. We can't have a mob attacking Djose." he assured her.

"Yes…you're right."

"Of course I am, It's me." he said, grinning.

"It's a good thing you don't have an ego." she said, shaking her head.

"It's a guy thing…we all have egos." he insisted.

"Some more then others."

"Hey! I thought Gippal made me look pretty good." he said.

"Gippal would make anyone look good." she giggled.

"You're mean, you know that?" he said, wrapping his arms around her waist.

"Yeah…but you love me for It." she giggled.

"That's too true." he groaned, kissing her neck lightly.

"Tidus!" she giggled.

He trailed his kisses down her neck and onto her shoulder. The door to the cabin opened and Wakka and Lulu walked in. Tidus groaned, pulling away from Yuna. Wakka was pretty much dying of laughter and Lulu just shook her head, walking by the pair. Tidus shot Yuna an 'I'll get you later' look and sat on a chair. Yuna sat in his lap and snuggled herself into his arms. He sat with her in his lap, his chin resting on the top of her head. Her legs were thrown over the side of the chair and she was looking at Lulu. She was leaning against his chest and he had his arms around her waist. He just wanted to be able to touch her…all the time.

As if she could hear his thoughts, she snuggled against it until there was no room between them. This was how it should be…always.

-----------------------

Review or purple penguins will attack you in your sleep. You may have noticed that I greatly despise Shelinda. Yeah...I definitely do.


	9. Chapter 9

Hey ladies and gents. We're almost at the end here. Two more chapters after this one. Doesn't it make you want to cry? Of course it does. Thanks to all my reviewers, you guys are the best! Okalie, dokalie, here ya are.

---------------------------------

"This is it. The last temple." Yuna said, staring out over the miles of surrounding water. They had yet to leave Luca.

"Yeah…the last one, then we can send that Fayth." Tidus said.

"Right." Yuna nodded.

"Aww! What am I going to do after this?" Rikku whined.

"We're not there yet." Paine said,

"You'll find something. I'm sure we all have something to do." Yuna said.

"We can go home." Wakka said, indicating Lulu and himself.

"We're starting our life together." Yuna said, stepping closer to Tidus.

"How about you, Paine? What are you doing?" Lulu asked.

"I'm not sure, but I think I'm going to find myself." Paine said, staring over the water, not meeting anyone's eyes. Auron stayed silent. Everyone knew what he was going to do.

"I…don't know." Rikku said, casting Auron a helpless glance. He shook his head at her, firmly.

"But I…"

"No." he snapped.

"_Fro? Fro lyh'd E? Fryd ys E cibbucat du tu?"_ she asked him. (Why? Why can't I? What am I supposed to do?)

They could tell she was upset by the way she was yelling at him in Al Bhed. Auron didn't understand Al Bhed. Still, he didn't need to know Al Bhed to know what she was saying.

"It's not right, Rikku. It's just not." He sighed.

"_Bmayca Rikku, zicd cdub."_ Tidus said quietly. (Please Rikku, just stop)

"_Pid…"_ (But…)

"_Bmayca. Drec ech'd ayco uh res aedran."_ (Please. This isn't easy on him either.)

"_E ghuf…cunno." _she said. (I know…sorry.)

"_Tuh'd damm sa…damm res."_ (Don't tell me…tell him.)

"I'm…I'm sorry." she said, turning to him.

Her voice was choked up. She started shaking, half between crying and trying to stop herself from crying. Auron did a surprising thing then. He stepped forward and hugged her. She buried her face in his chest and sobbed. He held onto her, not saying a word, but her sobs slowly subsided. She didn't let go of him for a few moments after she'd stopped crying. She pulled away, wiping the tears from her face, looking a bit embarrassed.

"Hey…you okay?" Yuna said after a few moments.

"I'll be fine." she said.

"Are you ready for this?" Yuna asked.

The silence was thick.

"I'll take that as a no?" she said.

"We're never really completely ready for anything." Tidus said.

"I suppose you're right." Yuna sighed.

Suddenly there was a flash of lightning and rain began pouring heavily from the sky.

"It's raining!" Yuna said, excitedly.

"_Hud uh so creb!"_ Brother groaned. (Not on my ship!)

"It had to have gotten wet in the thunder plains." Rikku said.

"Yeah, we had serious water damage to the paint job." Buddy said.

"Oh sob." Rikku growled.

"We aren't going out." Brother declared.

"What? Brother!" Yuna exclaimed, but she didn't seem to be arguing too hard.

"No." Brother said.

"Fine…I'm going outside!" Yuna said, her eyes sparkling with excitement.

"Did you not just hear it was raining?" Paine asked.

"I love the rain." Yuna said.

"Why?" Rikku asked.

"I don't know." she said.

She grabbed Tidus's arm.

"Come on…come out with me!" she said.

"Have fun!" Paine called after the pair.

"Right." was Tidus's grumbled reply.

He liked water, but this was insane.

"You're crazy." he laughed as she ran out from under the shelter of the Celsius and into the pouring rain.

"Oh, come on!" she said, running forward and grabbing his arm, pulling him out with her.

"Yuna!"

"Oh, don't tell me you don't like rain." she laughed.

"I don't mind rain…"

"Good." she said.

"Yuna, this is crazy. You'll get sick." he insisted.

She pulled him into a kiss.

"Please?" she pouted.

"Oh, all right." he grumbled. She threw her arms out and spun in a circle, her face raised toward the sky. There was no one there, not even up on the highroad. Just the two of them in the pouring rain.

"Dance with me." she said.

"What? Here…now?" he asked.

"Yes! I've always loved dancing in the rain." she said.

"Yuna I don't know.."

It's not that he couldn't dance…he was a pretty good dancer…he just didn't _like_ to dance.

"Please? Just this once…I'll never ask you to do it again." she begged.

"Okay." he folded easily. It was hard to resist her when she was begging. She stepped up to him, placing her hand in his and they began to dance. He never felt more in love with her then that moment. When they danced on the balcony over the water in the pouring rain. Where it all started.

Celsius 

"Aww, look at them!" Rikku sighed, watching the couple dance in the rain.

"They look so in love." she said.

They were dancing, only looking at each other, dancing to music only they could hear.

"Yeah. They're 'gag me with a spoon' cute, aren't they?" Paine said.

"Don't you love it?" Rikku sighed.

They continued to watch the couple dance. Paine stared at them. Maybe she'd feel like that one day too. Have someone to dance in the rain with. She had almost had that two years ago…with the Crimson Squad. Her heart ached as she thought about that. Maybe she could still get to him. Maybe he would still…

She was brought back from her thoughts by another one of Rikku's sighs.

_No…it's over…there is no going back. You've lost your chance._

She felt her eyes sting. No! She wasn't going to cry. Not here. She felt her face go blank. Her cage locked around her again. Her nice, safe cage.

Luca 

Yuna felt her lips meet his as the dance ended. It was nothing intense. Just a small brush of the lips, but she could feel that electrifying, intoxicating feeling she felt when ever he was close to her like this.

"Thank you." she whispered.

She didn't know why she whispered…it just seemed right.

"I love you." was all he said.

"Come on." she said, grabbing his hand and walking down the stairs quickly. He followed her, not really having a choice. The streets of Luca were deserted. She stopped at a tree and pulled out a small dagger. He could see where this was going. She smiled at him, handing him the small knife. He took it from her and began his work on the tree. After about ten minutes he pulled away.

"Perfect." she said, wrapping her arms around his waist.

Tidus 

Yuna

The rain slowly began subsiding.

"That was fast." Yuna said, watching the rain disappear from the sky, with slight disappointment.

"Yeah…we better run. The Lucans will come out soon. They'll want to know when your next concert is." he teased.

"They can't get enough of me, I can't decide if it's a gift or a curse." she said, shaking her head.

He laughed.

"We better get going." she sighed.

He began walking, then he felt a sudden extra weight on his back. He stumbled slightly.

"What are you doing?" he laughed.

"I don't feel like walking." she said.

"So I have to carry you?"

"Yes." she giggled, wrapping her arms tighter around his shoulders. He caught her legs up in his arms and carried her on his back. She rested her head on his shoulder, watching him as he walked. She saw him glance at her from the corner of his eye.

She kissed his cheek and smiled at him. As they came up the last set of stairs the sun burst over the sky. The bright rays evaporated the darkness. Yuna let herself drop off his back and she grabbed his arm, pulling him toward her. He grinned at her and she felt her heart skip a beat. The brilliant sun in his hair and his smile at her combined a giant swell of pure love toward him. She pulled him toward her and caught his lips against hers. There wasn't gentleness this time. There was just as much love in it, but also a lot of passion. He slipped his arms around her waist, closing any distance between him. She slid her hands up and ran her fingers through his wet hair. Her heart was beating fast, her head pounding. She finally pulled away, breathing hard.

"I love you." she said, leaning her forehead against his.

"I love you." he returned, smiling that brilliant smile.

"So, so much."

The hatch to the Celsius opened and the two walked up it slowly.

"We'll come back here…" she said, as he turned to look at the bright sun against the paled gray sky.

"Right." he said.

"I'm going to change." Yuna said, noticing her soaked clothing for the first time.

He nodded and continued up to the bridge.

"You're soaked." Lulu said as he entered.

"Well…I was just out in the rain." he said. He felt a warming sensation, then he realized he was completely dry.

"Hey…thanks Lulu." he said.

She just smiled at him.

"You looked like you were having fun." Rikku grinned.

"You should stop being so nosy, Rikku. You'll lose friends." Tidus said.

"What? I will not!" she exclaimed.

"Will not what?" Yuna asked, entering the room.

She had changed into black shorts, identical to her blue ones, her yellow Zanarkand Abes shirt with a black hood attached, and a black and yellow waist tie. She still wore the knee high boots and her braid was now black. Her arm cuffs and the black ribbon she always wore completed the outfit. He realized for a moment that they matched before Rikku pointed it out.

"Look! They match!" she exclaimed. Paine raised an eyebrow at him.

"Hey! Don't look at me, they were my colors first." he laughed.

"But I make it look good!" Yuna said.

"Hey! That's mean." he pouted.

"What have you done to her?" he asked Rikku.

"I helped improve." she laughed.

"Hey!" Yuna protested.

"I didn't need your help! I just let you do things!" Yuna insisted.

"Please! You'd still be quiet summoner!" Rikku teased.

"No…I…" Yuna trailed off.

"See?"

"Fine…you're right." she said, softly, turning form her cousin. She seemed upset, but something didn't seem right.

"Oh! Yunie…I didn't." Yuna began shaking lightly.

Rikku looked horrified. Tidus could practically read her thoughts.

_Oh no! I made her cry._

But she wasn't crying. She always whimpered when she cried. He then realized…she was _laughing_. She was messing with Rikku. He decided to join the fun.

"Very nice, Rikku,_"_ he said, pulling Yuna into his arms.

Yuna grinned at him.

"Yunie…I didn't mean…I…" she trailed off.

Lulu had an amused smile on her face. She knew Yuna was faking as well.

Yuna buried her face into Tidus's chest and laughed harder, but it appeared to Rikku that she was crying.

"I'm sorry, Yunie! I was just kidding with you!"

Paine raised an eyebrow. She knew Yuna wouldn't cry over something like that.

"I didn't think it would upset you, I was just teasing you!"

"Obviously you don't know me that well…"

"But I do…"

"I can't believe you _fell _for that!" she exclaimed, pulling away from Tidus and breaking out into laughter.

Rikku looked shocked for a second before comprehension dawned on her face.

"Yunie! That's not funny!" she wailed.

"I thought it was funny." Paine said.

"Me too." Tidus agreed.

"_Sayheac!"_ she whined. (Meanies!)

Wakka was laughing in the corner, unable to stop.

"She had me." he admitted.

"Really?" Tidus asked surprised.

"Yeah! How could you tell she wasn't serious?" he asked.

"When Yuna cries she whimpers…and she doesn't usually cry in front of other people." Tidus said.

"Yes…I noticed too." Lulu said.

"And me." Paine said.

"Aw…Yunie that was mean!" Rikku insisted.

"Not any worse then what you did to her….she changed herself. It was her decision." Paine said.

"Okay…I'm sorry Yunie." Rikku said.

"It's okay." Yuna said.

"Great!" Rikku said, regaining her usual buoyancy.

Tidus shook his head, laughing.

"Okay…I'm bored." Rikku said after a minute.

"That was fast." Paine said.

"I can't help it! I'm really hyper right now." she said, bouncing from one foot to the other.

"Right now?" Tidus asked.

"What? You wanna go?" she said, pulling out her twin blades and slashing them at him.

"Sure…I could take you." he said.

"You think so?" she asked, jumping at him a bit.

"Yeah, I think so." he said, pulling Brotherhood from the sheath on his back.

"Well, let's go then!" she exclaimed.

"Hey! You are not killing each other in here!" Buddy said.

"Oh! We can do something like the Youth League!" Yuna said.

"What?" Paine asked.

"Yeah, we could do something like that. It would give us something to do and help us blow off some steam." she said.

"Sounds good to me!" Rikku said, slashing her blades.

"I'm listening." Paine said.

"We could randomly pull names and whoever's comes out is going against each other." she said.

"Count me in." Wakka grinned.

"I'll do it." Lulu said.

"I'm for it!" Tidus grinned.

"You already know my answer." Rikku grinned.

"I guess." Paine sighed.

They all looked toward Auron.

"I don't know…" he said.

"Oh, come on!" It's not like we'll kill each other!" Rikku begged.

"We'll have boundaries, of course." Yuna said.

"Ok." he grudgingly agreed.

"So…up on the deck?" Buddy asked.

"Yeah." Yuna said.

When the whole group had gotten to the deck Yuna stepped in the middle, turning to face them.

"Okay….ground rules. If your name is drawn you have to fight, no backing out. The first time, we'll draw two names. Who ever wins that fight will go against the next person drawn." she said.

"All right! We done?" Rikku asked.

"No." Yuna said.

"No using overdrives…we don't want to kill each other. No killing your opponent. The match is over when one person is unable to stand without use of a healer. Which leads to the next rule, no use of curing spells, or healing potions of any kind. Which also means White Mage dress spheres are banned. Choose your weapon and armor at the beginning of the battle. You won't be allowed to change. This also includes dress spheres. Special dress spheres aren't allowed, because they are equivalent to overdrives. You are out when you lose a battle. Buddy will be keeping track. What Buddy says goes." she said.

"Is that it?" Rikku asked.

"Yes." Yuna said.

"Okay…Buddy, if you would?" Yuna asked.

The Al Bhed hit a button on a small remote.

"The first challenger is…Auron," he said. Auron stepped forward, shifting his sword on his shoulder.

"The second challenger is…" the remote beeped.

"Paine."

The pair looked at each other for a moment. Then Paine pulled out her garment grid and began looking at her collection of spheres. She finally settled one into a single node garment grid and she pushed the sphere in. Spiky armor replaced her usual leather and her sword glowed, lengthened, and gave a few points out the side. Dark Knight.

"You ready for this?" Paine asked with a grin.

"See if you can keep up." Auron replied.

"Ready! Go!" Buddy yelled.

The pair spent a second, looking at the other, waiting for the other to make the first move…but neither moved. They had the same strategy. After another moment, Paine dashed forward and slammed her sword into Auron's arm. He grunted lightly, but he didn't move or even blink. Paine looked slightly surprised.

"That all you've got?" he asked. His sword gave a small spark and he moved forward, swiping her back. She groaned, leaning for a second. It was a dirty move. He'd used Armor break on her. She charged for a moment before swinging her sword and unleashing a ring of black bubbles. Auron groaned as it hit him.

"Had enough?" Paine grinned.

"Not quite." he said, swiping her again.

Tidus flinched. He couldn't imagine being hit with that giant sword and laughing, but that was exactly what Paine did. She laughed. She shot forward, slamming him on both sides before jumping up and slashing him. He grunted and came down on one knee. She hit him again before he had a chance to move and he placed a hand in the air.

"I'm done." he groaned.

Paine smiled, looking rather pleased with herself. Tidus frowned slightly. Auron never gave up that easily. He was either really not interested in the contest or unwilling to do any real harm to the girl for such a trivial reason. Yuna changed into her White Mage dress sphere and healed Auron quickly. She then healed Paine.

"Okay…who's next?" Yuna said, looking to Buddy.

He stared at the device in his hand for a moment then said,

"Lulu."

Lulu stepped forward next to Paine. She pulled out her small Cactuar and placed a shield on her arm. Paine pulled out her garment grid again and studied her choices. After a moment she settled on thief. Her armor was replaced with shorts and a small top and her sword changed into identical twin blades. She'd chosen agility against magic. He didn't see the workings behind it, but he figured she had a reason and didn't question her. Lulu looked surprised as well.

"Ready? Go!" Buddy yelled.

This was when Paine revealed her reasoning for the thief. She quickly used borrow MP. Lulu looked startled, then smiled.

"I must admit, I was curious at your reason for that dress sphere, but you knew all along." she said. She slashed her hand through the air and a thunder bolt struck down on Paine. Paine jumped forward and slashed her. Lulu barely flinched.

"The problem is…" Lulu said, hitting her with another bolt, "that dress sphere does little damage and it's weaker."

Paine used borrow MP again as Lulu used Demi on her. Paine groaned, hitting one knee and breathing heavily. Lulu used Bio and Paine groaned, her hand going toward her pouch for an antidote.

"Paine! No antidotes! It's against the rules!" Yuna called to her.

Paine nodded, and ran at Lulu again, smashing her with all her strength.

Lulu groaned, but Paine let out a small grunt and dropped to the deck, heavily as the poison settled in.

"Done!" Buddy yelled with finality.

Yuna used Esuna on Paine, then Curaga. Paine walked off the floor, staggering a bit.

"Who's next?"

Buddy looked at the little object then,

"Rikku."

Rikku stepped up next to Lulu. She grinned at her.

"You ready?" Lulu asked.

"You know it." she grinned, looking through her dress spheres. She finally chose one and inserted it in the node. Her clothes changed to something that was apparently Al Bhed popular because Buddy and Brother cheered. A pair of goggled rested on her head and she wielded a huge gun.

"Are you ready?" Yuna asked.

"I am!" Rikku exclaimed.

Lulu nodded.

"Okay! GO!" She yelled.

Rikku instantly pulled out a budget grenade and a holy water. She mixed them quickly. She was an alchemist. She tossed her creation at Lulu. There was a bright explosion and Tidus shielded his eyes.

"Nice try, Rikku." Lulu said calmly, striking her with thunder again. Rikku mixed and L-bomb and an electro marble and threw it. Once again, there was a bright explosion. Lulu stumbled. She leaned to one side, gasping.

"You liked that one, didn't you?" Rikku grinned.

"It's not over yet." Lulu said.

Her Cactuar jumped to the ground and spun in a circle as Lulu leaned forward, bending her arms. The giant black bubble appeared in the sky and Rikku yelped as her health was sapped.

"Hey!" she exclaimed, throwing a frag grenade. Lulu groaned, clearing away the smoke with her hand.

She struck down another lightning attack.

Rikku grinned, mixing an L-bomb and a fire gem. She tossed the mixture at Lulu. When the smoke cleared, Lulu was on the ground breathing heavily.

"I'm done." she gasped.

"Oh yeah!" Rikku yelled, dancing around.

Yuna used another curing spell on Lulu, then on Rikku.

"Who's next?" Yuna asked, drinking down an ether. She made a face at the taste.

"Wakka." Buddy said.

"All right." Wakka said, stepping up.

"You ready?" he asked Rikku, pulling out his dark touch ball.

"I'll take you down, Tubby!" Rikku exclaimed.

"Don't speak too soon, ya?" Wakka said. Rikku began looking through her dress spheres.

"Ah!" she said, pulling out a small gray sphere.

"Berserker!" she yelled, changing into a dress sphere that made it so she was nearly naked.

Tidus couldn't help but cough. Yuna elbowed him. He cast her an innocent glance, but his gaze was really searching for Auron's reaction. Auron was watching silently, his expression no different then usual.

"You ready?" Rikku asked.

"Lets go!" he said.

"Go!" Yuna called.

Wakka threw his ball at Rikku, who dodged quickly. She released a rush of power and berserked herself. She dodged Wakka's attacks and hit him again. He finally closed his eyes and concentrated. After a moment he hit the ball against the side of the ship. Rikku looked confused, but Tidus was pretty sure he knew what was going to happen. He did it again, bouncing it up in the air. Wakka jumped up and spun then he pulled out and kicked the ball with power and it came down and slammed into Rikku. She grunted and slammed back against the airship and groaned, not standing up.

"This match goes to Wakka." Buddy said.

"Did he just…?" Yuna trailed off.

"That was _amazing _Wakka! Think of using the Jecht Shot as an attack!" Tidus exclaimed, wishing he'd thought of it first.

"I did it!" Wakka said, incredulously.

"You've been practicing?" Tidus said.

"Yeah…" Wakka grinned.

Yuna cast Curaga on the whining Rikku and then on Wakka, who still seemed amazed that he had been able to do it.

"Next up is Tidus." Buddy called.

Wakka grinned.

"I'm going to regret teaching you that, aren't I? Tidus groaned.

"Yeah." Wakka grinned.

"You ready?" Yuna asked.

"I am. Are you old man?" Tidus grinned.

"Lets do this." Wakka said.

They slapped hands and went to their starting positions.

"Go!" Yuna called.

Wakka tried hitting off a shot first, but Tidus ducked out of the way. He was used to dodging things. He'd been blitzing way too long. He jumped forward and slammed Wakka. He grunted a bit but stood his ground. Tidus was hoping that he'd use the Jecht Shot. He knew what to do. Just as he thought it, Wakka started to do it. He didn't even try to stop him. He needed him to do it. He used Haste on himself just for safe measure and waited for Wakka to finish the attack. Wakka slammed the ball toward him and Tidus brought his sword up. He deflected the ball off of his sword and smashed it back in Wakka's direction. It hit Wakka in the chest with the combined force of Wakka's kick and Tidus's swing. Wakka landed on the deck and groaned.

"That was cheap." he said.

"You done?" Tidus grinned.

"Yeah, okay." Wakka grumbled.

"This match goes to Tidus." Buddy said.

Tidus tossed his sword in the air and flipped it. He caught it one handed and swung it. Too easy.

"Who's next?" he asked.

Yuna grinned at him.

"Me." she said. He felt her calming magic over him, healing anything that may have happened.

"What?" he groaned.

"Don't think you can do it?" she grinned.

"You have an unfair advantage." he said.

"Well, let's find out." she grinned. She changed her dress sphere. She was the warrior. She grasped another one of the swords that he had used, the Avenger, in her hand.

She grinned.

"Lets go." she grinned.

"One minute." Tidus said, pulling his black shirt off and then pulling off his yellow t-shirt and tossing them to the side.

"What was that?" she asked. "You think you're going to distract me?"

"You are not going to cut through my clothes." he said.

She smiled innocently.

"You ready?" he asked.

"Been waiting for you." she said.

"Go!" Buddy shouted.

They jumped at each other at the same time, their swords clashing together. He was stronger then she was, so he was able to push her blade back and slash her. She grinned and hit him back almost instantly. He barely jumped out of the way as she swung again. He swiped her back. She dropped slightly. Then charged at him again. They locked blades again and he easily pushed her back. It was easy to see the fight was his. He was just stronger then she was. She should have chosen something like the Black Mage. She seemed to have seen that. Her eyes were concentrating, trying to come up with something. He deflected her blade again and hit her with another slash. She gasped slightly, then struck him again. He met her strike with his own blade. She pushed against him with all the strength she could muster, and he leaned back against her. Then suddenly she pressed her lips to him, pulling him into a forceful kiss. He felt her push against his sword and shoved it out of the way, knocking him onto his back. She straddled his stomach and locked his arms down by holding his wrists, the entire time not breaking contact with him.

"You done?" she whispered in his ear.

"Yeah." he groaned.

"Thought so." she said, standing up.

"That was cheating!" he exclaimed not standing.

"I don't know Tidus, the rules didn't say you weren't allowed to make out with your opponent." Rikku giggled.

Tidus stretched out.

"It was still cheap." he said.

Yuna offer her hand down to him. He grabbed it and pulled her down on top of him again.

"Tidus!" she giggled.

"Nope…you owe me." he said, kissing her lightly.

She grinned, kissing him back deeply, resting her hands on his chest.

"I could live without this, you know." Paine said.

Yuna pulled away and stood up. She offered him her hand again and this time he just stood up.

"You are the champion, huh?" he asked her as he wrapped his arms around her.

"You know it." she grinned.

"You don't need me anymore…you can take care of yourself." he said.

"I do need you." she corrected him.

"Always."

"I don't know…you managed pretty well yourself." he said.

"Yes…but…I'll always need you." she said, turning in his arms.

"Gag me with a spoon." Paine muttered as she walked by, killing the mood.

"You're just jealous!" he called after her retreating back.

She flipped him off over her shoulder.

"That's very lady like!" he called.

She then yelled a few unmentionable things at him.

"Paine!" Yuna said, shocked.

Paine disappeared down the lift. Tidus picked his shirts up off the ground and pulled the yellow one over his head.

Yuna pulled out her blue gunner dress sphere and put it into her garment grid. Her regular clothes reappeared and her sword disappeared.

Tidus pulled on his black shirt and fixed on his sheath, inserting his sword into it.

"There, you look like a genuine Abes fan." he laughed.

"You think?" she asked, spinning.

"I know. I saw about a billion of them everyday." he laughed.

"Except this. Only the players got these." he said, holding up the Zanarkand Abes necklace.

"Well, nice to know I'm unique." she laughed.

"You don't need a necklace to be unique." he assured her.

The sun had begun to set over the sky.

Tidus yawned.

"I'm exhausted." he yawned.

"Are you?" she asked.

"Yeah…don't ask me why, just Am." he said, shrugging.

"It's because I totally whipped you." she grinned.

"But you _cheated." _he said.

"I did not! The rules said nothing about kissing your opponent." she insisted.

"Well, you made the rules, didn't you?" he asked, raising an eyebrow.

"That, my dear, isn't the point." she said.

He laughed at her.

"You've gone crazy." he said.

"Crazy? Now I wouldn't go that far." she defended.

"Oh, I think you should."

"I could recommend a good therapist." he said.

"I'm sure you could." she grinned.

"You say you're in love?" Rikku asked, incredulously.

They turned to look at her, neither having realized she was still there.

"Well…that's part of the reason we know we love each other. We can tease each other like that and the other knows it's a joke." Tidus shrugged.

"Isn't that the same philosophy as your friend will lend you five gil when ever you ask?" Rikku asked.

"No...you know you are in love when you tease them mercilessly and then ask for five gil. If they give it to you…its love." Tidus grinned.

"You are so messed up." Rikku shook her head.

"In my position you'd be too." Tidus said.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Yuna asked, faking being offended.

"You try being told you don't exist." he said, suddenly feeling strange.

"Oh…right." Yuna said.

"Mood killer!" Rikku exclaimed.

Tidus shrugged.

"Sometimes the truth hurts." he shrugged, walking toward the lift.

"Where are you going?" Yuna called after him.

"I'm going to bed." he said, entering the lift and riding down to the cabin. He admitted to feeling guilty for what he'd said, but he was a bit too tired to care much. He laid down in one of the beds and fell asleep almost instantly.

Yuna 

She watched him walk down the stairs and she sighed.

"I wish he hadn't done that." she moaned, sitting with her back against the airship.

"Well…I'm sure it is just because he's tired…he'll be back to his normal self tomorrow." Rikku said.

"He'll never be back to normal…he's seen too much. He's not the same Tidus that I remember. I mean, I still love him, but its strange…" she trailed off

"You're not the same either, Yunie…you've both changed so much and you're still trying to get used to being together again. You've both seen a lot." Rikku said.

"Maybe you're right." Yuna said, yawning slightly.

"It looks like he's not the only one who is tired. Tidus…he is different. But it's not a bad thing. I expect it's very hard for him. I know it's hard for you too." Rikku said quickly as Yuna opened her mouth to speak.

"But it is worse for him. He doesn't know if he really _exists._ He lives with the terror of just disappearing from the face of the earth at any moment. He'd never admit it, but I think he's terrified. I heard him a couple days ago. He was sitting up here…he was crying. Begging, the Fayth I think, them to not take him away again. He doesn't want to go away anymore then you want him to. Then any of us want him to…but he has no choice in the matter. In the end…he loses most. We lose him…but he loses everything. He loses you…he loses his _life._ He is so scared…but he doesn't show it…he just keeps smiling. He is _your _ray of hope, Yunie. He smiles for you." Rikku said, standing up.

Yuna wanted to hit herself for not noticing. How could she have been so naïve? So _selfish_, She was constantly getting upset, and leaning on him. But he had no one to lean onto. He wouldn't lean on her. He was trying to keep her happy.

"I've been horrible, haven't I?" she asked, lightly.

"No…you couldn't have known…he's a good actor."

"You noticed." Yuna said.

"I know what it's like…to pretend everything is all right." Rikku sighed.

"I've done it for a long time."

"With Sir Auron?" Yuna asked.

She hadn't noticed that either. She was so selfish…only worrying about herself, when everyone else was in pain.

"Yes…I missed him so much. But I played happy. I did it for…"

"For me?" Yuna asked.

"Yes." Rikku admitted.

"Why is it…that people must be sad to keep me happy?" she asked.

"It's because we care about you, Yunie. What he is going through is horrible. He doesn't need you to start trying to get him to lean on you…he just needs you to be happy for him. If you're happy, he'll be happy." she said, leaving Yuna by herself on the deck.

Yuna sighed, leaning her head into his hands. How could she not have noticed? How could she be so uncaring?

_If you're happy, he'll be happy._

He made her happy. He made her very happy. She stood up and walked to the lift, riding down to the cabin. She walked quietly up the stairs and to his bedside. He was asleep. He frowned lightly. She slipped into his arms, trying not to wake him up. She succeeded and leaned against into his warmth. It didn't seem right. He was here, holding her. His warmth and smell surrounded her and could hear his heart beat. She could feel his warm breath on her. He seemed so real…but it was possible for him to just disappear. She watched his face as the frown disappeared. He slept lighter now, his arms tightening around her as if it were just natural reaction. She smiled. Maybe it was. She kissed him lightly and closed her eyes, waiting for sleep to overtake her.

_Tidus followed behind Braska as they walked through the Farplane Glen. _

"_Tidus." said a voice. He turned to see Bahamut standing behind him._

"_Bahamut! Hi." Tidus said._

"_Would you like to see her again?"_

"_What? You mean…"_

"_You know. Would you like to see her?"_

"_Yes…of course." he said quickly Was he crazy? Of course he did._

"_We will do our best. I need you to do something though."_

"_Sure…anything." he said._

"_I need you to…"_

"_Tidus! Are you coming?" Braska froze, staring at the young Fayth._

"_Hello, Braska." Bahamut said._

"_Bahamut…" Braska said, approaching the pair._

_Bahamut turned back to Tidus. _

"_I need you to think as hard as you can of where you want to go." Bahamut said._

"_Done." Tidus said._

"_Good. We will do what we can." Bahamut disappeared on the spot._

"_What…was that about?" Braska asked._

"_I…I think I might be going back to Spira." Tidus said, slowly._

_He sat down in the flowered field and pulled his knees to his chest. He put his face in his knees and thought as hard as he could of Besaid Beach. He heard small bark of laughter and he looked up. Jecht grinned at him. _

"_You're going back into the real world, huh? Lucky." he said._

_Tidus shrugged._

"_If the Fayth can do it." he said._

"_Right. Come let us know if you actually make it out." Jecht shook his head._

"_I will." Tidus said. He put his head back down and thought of Besaid again. He thought hard, trying to remember every detail. Yuna's face appeared in his head. Could it be possible? Was he really going to see her again? He suddenly felt very light. He looked up and he was surrounded by water. The water was crystal clear and there was bright white sand on the ground. _

'_Did it work?' he thought, pushing his way up through the water. His head broke the surface and he looked out at the water surrounding him. He turned and…there it was. Besaid. He put his fingers to his lips, letting out an ear splitting whistle. But…what if she wasn't there? What if it was years in the future? He'd lost track of time on the Farplane. He leaned back, floating on the water. What if she was dead? What if all his friends had died long ago? _

'_I'll never find out by staying here.' he told himself, beginning to swim to the shore. As soon as he got close enough to walk he stood and trudged through the water. There was a giant roar and he turned to see an airship with an obviously insane driver fly right over him. The hatch opened and a girl half ran, half slid down. Was that…? It couldn't be…but it was. There was no mistaking those eyes. She ran into his arms and he felt the weight of her slam against him._

"_Are you real?" she whispered._

_He froze. Was he? Was he real?_

"_I think so." he said, uncertainly_

_She pulled back and her eyes swept over him._

"_Do I pass?" he asked._

_She nodded, hugging him again._

"_You're home."_

"_I am home."_

_The dream faded. Tidus remained on the Beach, but there was no one else there. Bahamut appeared in front of him._

"_Do you want to stay?" he asked._

"_What? Here in Spira?" Tidus asked._

"_Do you?"_

"_More then anything. Don't take me away from her again." he begged._

"_We don't wish to do that…but we are running out of time. You must hurry. Your days are numbered." he said._

"_What? We working as fast as we can!" he said._

"_I realize this, but we grow weaker. She grows desperate. You may have noticed…the Machina are now being effected. We can only hold on for a few more days." he said._

"_Wait! How many more days?" _

"_A week…maybe a little longer."_

"_A week?" he groaned._

"_It is all we can do. Please…stop this." Bahamut said._

"_We will…we'll stop this." Tidus promised._

"_Thank you. I know how much is at stake." Bahamut said, bowing and disappearing._

Tidus jerked awake with a gasp.

"What is it?" Yuna asked, looking concerned.

"We have a week." he said.

"What?" she asked.

"Bahamut says he they can only hold on for a little while longer. I've got a week." Tidus said.

"No…" Yuna said.

"We have to stop this…and fast." he said.

"We are in Bevelle…we were just waiting for you to wake up." she said.

"Lets go. We need to get that sphere and get to Gagazet." he said.

Tidus stood and they ran to the lift, practically able to feel the time slipping by.

------------------------------------------

So, there ya go. Happy Christmas, Kwanzaa, Hannukah, and New Year!


	10. Chapter 10

All right, I apologize profusely for the last two chapters being so filler-like. I just wrote those for my own entertainment a long time ago and I was too lazy to go through and actually make them have a point, so there ya go. Thanks so much to those of you who review, it really means a lot to me. Okay, this is it. The last chapter before THE LAST CHAPTER. Doesn't it just give you chills? I know it does.

-------------------------------

"Hello." Baralai said as the group approached.

Paine nodded at him as the others murmured their hellos.

"You need to look through the temple? Does it have anything to do with the Machina attacks?" he asked.

"I think so." Yuna said as Tidus said,

"Yes."

Yuna looked at him.

"Trust me…it does." he said.

"Okay…then yes. It does." Yuna said.

"Would you like to clue me in?" Baralai asked.

"We don't really have time." Yuna trailed off.

"Oh?" Baralai asked, raising an eyebrow slightly.

"To make a long story short, Spira is in trouble again." Paine spoke up.

"Again? So much for the Eternal Calm." Baralai groaned.

Yuna looked away at his words.

"We've been working on this for a while. But we're running out of time. We had to get Gippal's help for one of the spheres." Yuna said.

"Spheres?"

"We need them to open a door…"

"You aren't planning on going into the Den of Woe are you?" he asked, suddenly suspicious.

"No…it's actually…well we shouldn't really talk about it here." Yuna said.

"Come on…we can talk in my office." Baralai said.

Yuna went to protest, but Tidus shook his head at her. They'd play for now. They followed Baralai up the lift and through a few hallways, then down a set of stairs and down another hallway before they stopped at a door with 'Praetor' written on it.

"Well, no one will know where to look if they want to assassinate you." Paine rolled her eyes.

Baralai shrugged and opened the door. The group filed in and they all stood around. Except Paine. She took a seat right on Baralai's desk. Baralai raised an eyebrow at her slightly and she returned the look.

"So…what door needs to be opened?" Baralai asked.

"There is...another temple." Yuna said.

"The temple of Mount Gagazet." Baralai said.

"You know?" Yuna asked.

"Bevelle is full of secrets, do you not recall?" Baralai asked.

Yuna smiled a small smile.

"Yes…the temple of Gagazet…but why do you wish to enter?" he asked.

"You see…the Fayth there…"

"The one that could not provide an Aeon?"

"Yes…that one remains unsent." she said.

"What? An unsent Fayth?" he asked.

"Yes. This Fayth has been reaching out to summoners since I sent the Fayth two years ago. But being alone has driven it crazy. Its call is effecting the fiends, the Machina, and even the Farplane. Once it reaches the Fayth…they'll be effected as well. That is not good." Yuna said.

"You mean, Spira rests in the hands of you and your guardians again?" Baralai asked with a small smile.

"I'm afraid trouble always finds me." Yuna smiled.

"Are you serious? You _look _for trouble." Tidus laughed.

"Whose fault is that?" she asked.

Tidus cast her an innocent glance before turning back to the praetor.

"You get to save the world again." Baralai shook his head.

"Yes, it seems that way." Yuna said.

"I'll offer any assistance I can." he said.

"Have you noticed anything in the cloister of trials. Like any untouched glyphs?" Yuna asked.

"No…none that I can think of." he said.

"Oh." Yuna said in disappointment.

"I'm sorry I can't be of more help." Baralai said.

"Its all right. We'll figure this out." Yuna said.

The seven of them turned and left the room.

"Anyone remember how to get out of here?" Yuna asked.

Lulu and Auron instantly pointed toward the left passage.

"Right." Yuna said.

They continued to walk. After a few minutes they finally reached the high bridge again.

"To the temple, then?" Yuna asked.

"Yeah." Tidus said.

They hadn't moved a few feet before a couple kids ran up to them.

"Lady Yuna! Can we have your autograph?" asked the girl in the front.

"Um…well…" Yuna trailed off.

"Please?" the smallest girl begged, jumping up and down.

He saw Yuna lose instantly.

"Okay." she said.

They all pushed forward at once.

"Whoa, whoa, one at a time." Tidus said, stepping up closer to Yuna's side.

Yuna knelt on the ground as the children formed a line. The youngest boy was first.

"What's your name?" Yuna asked.

"Taylor…" the small boy squeaked.

Yuna took the small piece of paper he handed her.

"Do you have a pen?" she asked.

"Oh! no!" he exclaimed suddenly.

Tidus pulled a pen out of his pocket and handed it to Yuna. She gave him a grateful smile and signed the paper.

Yuna finished signing the paper and the little kids ran off, one of them squealing in excitement,

"She signed mine, love!"

Yuna shook her head.

"I always feel strange when I do that." she admitted, handing the pen back to Tidus.

"Really? I always loved it." he grinned.

"Ya, didn't do much to help your ego problem, did it?" Wakka asked.

"Okay, you know what? No one asked you." Tidus shot him a glare.

Wakka grinned at him.

They were interrupted by a few teenage girls approaching.

"Lady Yuna…if it is not too much trouble could we ask for your autograph?" one of the girls asked. Yuna was pretty popular in the big places.

"Oh…um...all right." Yuna said.

Tidus handed her his pen again and she began to sign the paper they thrust at her.

"You're getting married aren't you?" one of the girls asked.

"Shey! Don't ask her that!" Another one hissed.

"No…it's all right." Yuna said.

"So you are?"

"Yes." she smiled.

"Wow, you're lucky. He's hot." the girl called Shey said.

"Yeah, he thinks so too." Yuna said.

"Yuna!" Tidus whined as Wakka and Rikku burst into laughter.

"Shut up!" he said, giving Rikku a slight shove.

"Hey! Why are you only picking on me? Wakka's laughing too!" she exclaimed.

Tidus whacked Wakka over the back of the head.

"Jeez! Yuna's the one who started it!" Wakka complained, ducking behind Lulu for protection.

"That was really cold, Yuna." Tidus said as the girls walked away.

Yuna giggled.

"We had to do something about that ego." she said.

"Why did I want to come back here? All you've been is mean and abusive." he joked.

"Like I said, you've missed a few things." Yuna said.

"Like what? Rikku morphing you into her?"

"Hey! That took a lot of hard work!" Rikku called.

They argued all the way to temple.

"Fine!" Tidus said finally, sticking his tongue out at her.

"That's mature." Paine said.

"I don't have to be mature." Tidus retorted.

"You've proved that often enough." Auron said.

"Oh my Yevon! Auron cracked a joke! Alert the media!" Rikku gasped.

"Who's joking?" Auron asked.

Everyone laughed, and even Tidus cracked a smile.

"Bevelle temple." Yuna said. They all stopped and looked at the temple, looming overhead.

"All right!" Rikku exclaimed, throwing her fist in the air.

"Lets find this sphere." Yuna sighed. They entered the temple and began down the long winding stairs.

They were all consumed by a sudden silence as they reached the Chamber of the Fayth. Tidus wondered if the others were thinking about what had happened the last time they had been there. He definitely was.

Yuna, Paine, and Rikku changed into their black mage spheres and they each lit up a fire ball, followed closely by Lulu. They each walked closer to the walls and looked long and hard for a glyph.

"Nothing." Yuna said after a moment.

"Next room."

They went to the next room and the same thing happened. All through the trials they went, but nothing happened. It was a bit different this time. They split up along the winding pathways, as to make it shorter.

"What now?" Yuna asked as they reached the front of the temple again.

"I guess we should have seen that coming. We've always had bad luck in Bevelle. Why should now be any different?" Tidus groaned.

"Well, aren't you a bright little ray of sunshine?" Paine said.

"You should talk." Tidus retorted.

"What is that supposed to mean?"

"You're getting on me for my bad mood when you are _always_ raining on peoples parade."

"Yeah, well…"

"Tidus! Paine! Stop it!" Yuna yelled pushing her way between the two, who were right up in each others faces.

"Why are you going at each other?" she snapped.

Paine blinked and backed away.

"I don't know." they said in the same breath.

"That was weird." Paine said.

"I just got so angry all of a sudden." Tidus said.

"Yeah…" Paine said, trailing off.

"But you're okay now?"

"Yeah…" Tidus said as Paine nodded.

"That was weird." Wakka said.

"Of all the things you've seen you think this is the weirdest?" Lulu asked him with a raised eyebrow.

Wakka shrugged and grinned at her. She rolled her eyes.

"So…what do we do now?" Rikku asked, looking slightly confused.

"I don't know." Yuna sighed, sitting on the banister at the top of the stairs.

Tidus started to fidget.

"What's wrong with you?" she asked.

"I'd really prefer you not sit there." he said.

"What? Why?" she asked.

"If you fall, its good bye Yuna." he said.

She stood up, smiling lightly at his concern.

"Thanks." he said.

She nodded.

"What if there is a trigger to open it? Like the one in Gagazet?" Rikku asked suddenly.

"Hey! That may be it!" Yuna said.

"Who wants to throw Rikku into the wall to find out? If no one wants to volunteer, I'll do it." Paine said.

"_Sayhea!"_ Rikku said, ducking behind Auron for protection.

"Why do you always hide behind me?" he asked.

"Um…reason number one, you are the biggest guy here. Reason number two, you are also the strongest. Reason number three, Wakka and Tidus won't defend me. Reason number four, you _love _Me." she said the last like she was trying to convince him.

Auron shook his head, rolling his eyes.

"Hey!" she exclaimed.

"_Oui'na paehk sayh!"_ she whined. (You're being mean!)

"Lets do this." Yuna said.

"Oops. Sorry Yunie." Rikku said.

"Its all right." Yuna said.

They spent the next hour searching the temple for any hidden doors. Anything at all. They found nothing.

"This is useless! There is nothing here!" Yuna sighed, sliding down the wall and burying her face in her hands.

"Hey…don't give up. We'll find it." Tidus smiled at her.

_He's doing it again. Smiling for me._

She smiled at him.

"Right." she nodded, returning his smile.

_Yuna._

Yuna turned and looked around.

"What?" she asked.

_Yuna…go to the Chamber of the Fayth._

"Bahamut?"

_Go to the Chamber of the Fayth._

"Yuna…are you okay?" Tidus asked, frowning at her slightly.

"You don't hear it?" she asked.

"Not again." Paine groaned.

"I need to go to the Chamber of the Fayth." she said, running down the stairs.

"Hey! Yuna!" Tidus called, chasing after her.

They ran all the way to the Chamber of the Fayth.

"Yuna! What's going on?" Tidus asked as they entered the Chamber.

Bahamut appeared over the gaping hole in the floor.

"Bahamut." Tidus said, slightly surprised.

"_Hello again."_ Bahamut said.

"You needed me?" Yuna asked.

"_We've run into a problem."_

"What? What's happened?" Yuna asked.

"_You need Aeons." Bahamut said._

"I…I don't understand." Yuna said.

"You need Aeons to open the last doors." Bahamut said. 

"I sent all the Aeons. So Yu Yevon can't come back." Yuna said.

"Yes, but to open the final doors…you need Aeons. The Aeons named in Gagazet temple. Do you recall the names?"

"Valefor, Ifrit, Ixion, Shiva, and Bahamut…correct?"

"Very good. We…we will bestow our power upon you once more."

"But! Yu Yevon…"

"We must do this quickly. You must stop this before Yu Yevon can return. But you need our Aeons. Are you ready to take on the role of a summoner once more?"

Yuna nodded.

"Must I return to each temple?" she asked.

"There is no need. You can access our power now. Just do the prayer and call us to your side once more." Bahamut said.

"Just like that? Are you saying if we don't do this fast enough, not only do he Fayth flip out, but Sin comes back?" Tidus asked.

"Exactly. I beg you…hurry."

Yuna knelt before the hole and did the prayer. Five Fayth appeared above the hole. They all came forward and slammed into her body at the same time. Yuna let out a gasp and dropped. Tidus rushed forward and picked her up.

"You must hurry."

Bahamut disappeared.

Tidus carried her out of the Chamber.

"What's going on? What happened to Yunie?" Rikku asked.

"She…she's a summoner again." Tidus said.

"What?" Lulu gasped.

Tidus recollected everything that had happened in the Chamber.

"So now we face the fact the Sin may return?" Lulu asked.

Tidus nodded grimly.

"We have to do this fast." he said.

Yuna blinked and groaned slightly. Then she smiled.

"I can feel it again." she said.

"That piece of me that was missing. I can feel it again." she smiled.

Tidus set her on her feet and she laughed.

"I can feel it again!" she said.

"This is dangerous Yuna. We must hurry." Lulu said.

Her smile faded.

"I know." Yuna said.

The walls around them suddenly glowed. A glyph appeared on the wall. Besaid temples glyph.

Yuna opened her side pouch and began looking through it. She pulled out a light purple sphere.

"Yunie…where did you get that?" Rikku asked.

"I…don't know." Yuna said.

"It's a dress sphere." Paine said, studying the sphere closer.

"See what it does." Rikku urged.

Yuna put it in her garment grid and she activated it. The air glittered around her and her clothes changed. Her hair lengthened and the braid disappeared. As her clothing became distinct, they all gasped. She looked exactly as she had two years ago.

"Ha! Flash to the past Yuna!" Tidus exclaimed.

She looked at herself.

"Wow." she said, lightly.

She gripped Nirvana tightly in her hand.

She began to summon Valefor, as if she wasn't two years out of practice. The bird flew down to her and she stroked its beak before it flew up again. Somehow she knew what to do.

"Valefor, Energy Ray." she said.

It performed its overdrive quickly and accurately, hitting the glyph. The glyph changed on the wall. Kilika. She dismissed Valefor and called Ifrit. The beast shot out of the ground from underneath her. He caught her on his shoulder easily, then deposited her on the ground. She commanded Ifrit to use hellfire.

The glyph changed once again. This time to Djose temple's sign. She dismissed Ifrit and called Ixion. It was amazing to have all these Aeons again. She had missed them. They were apart of her. She had Ixion use Thor's Hammer, then quickly changed to Shiva to use Diamond Dust on the next glyph. Finally she called Bahamut. The giant Aeon stood at her side, its arms crossed. It was amazing how the child could create such a powerful Aeon.

"Mega Flare!" she yelled. The Aeon immediately obeyed. As the attack ht the wall, it caved in on itself. She dismissed the Aeon and the walked through the hole in the wall. The room was empty, except the giant statue of Bahamut in the center. It was on all fours as if it were going to use Flare. The sphere was wedged in its teeth. Auron pulled it out easily for her.

"Thank you." she said, putting the sphere in her side pouch.

She then pulled out her garment grid and activated her gunner dress sphere again. She felt the power of the Aeons grow weaker when she changed out of her old summoners garb.

"That was like…flashback of the century." Tidus said, shaking his head.

"We have all the spheres." Yuna smiled.

"To Gagazet!" she exclaimed.

"Brother!" she called on the little microphone attached to her shirt.

"Yes?"

"Come get us! We're off to Gagazet." she said.

"Roger!" Brother yelled.

They walked quickly back through the temple and outside.

Yuna smiled.

"Its amazing Tidus. I can feel it again." she whispered to him.

He hugged her.

"I'm happy for you…but you know it won't last forever, right?" he asked.

"Yes…I know. I must send them again when this done. But I'll enjoy it while I can." she said.

"You do that."

"I'm exhausted. I forgot how much energy it took to summon." she said.

"You'll be fine." he said. She leaned her head on his shoulder as they continued to walk.

The Celsius came shooting toward them.

"Does…he have a license of some kind?" Tidus asked.

"License?" Yuna asked in confusion.

"Oh…um…licenses are these permits that allow you to drive an airship, or a car…"

"A car?" Yuna asked.

"Oh…like an airship, but a lot smaller. It can't fly either. It can only go on the ground." Tidus said.

"Oh…I see. Like a wagon?"

"Pretty much, except it has a motor."

Yuna couldn't even begin to imagine this contraption.

"So…licenses allow you to use these?" Yuna asked.

"Yes. They say that you are safe enough to operate the thing you have a license for. Oh…wait."

He pulled on the chain connected to his jeans and a wallet was connected to the other end. He opened it and looked through a few things before pulling out a small rectangular piece of plastic.

"That's a drivers license. For a car." he said.

She studied it.

"Your face is on it! Is it some kind of sphere projection?" she asked.

"No…it's a picture." he said.

"Like with a camera?" Yuna asked.

"Yeah." he said.

It said his name on it, gave his eye color, hair color and height.

"So…you had a car?" she asked.

"Yeah. I never used it though. I lived too close to the Blitz dome to really have to, and then I'd always get rides from my friends."

"That's pretty amazing." she said.

"In Zanarkand it was a natural thing." he shrugged.

She handed him back the license.

"I don't really have much use for it now." he admitted, tucking it into his wallet.

"No, I guess not." she said.

The airship landed next to them.

"I think they should make people get airship licenses. Brother might kill someone." Tidus shook his head.

Rikku giggled.

"We haven't died yet." she said.

"It's only a matter of time." Auron said.

"You should have seen Tidus behind the wheel of a car. The scariest thing ever." Auron said.

"Hey! That was my first time! I got better!" Tidus insisted.

"Right." Auron shook his head.

"I did! How do you think I knew how to drive the hovers to Macalania that one time?" Tidus argued.

"I'd place my gil on sheer luck." Auron shook his head and continued walking. Yuna started down the hallway towards the lift. She could sense that Tidus was following her. She didn't say anything. They rode to the deck in complete silence. The wind hit them full force as they stepped out of the lift.

"Tidus…" she said, lightly.

He wrapped an arm around her and looked at her as they sat down.

"What is it?" he asked, concern falling over his face. His face always revealed his emotions. Yet again, so did hers.

"I…"

How was she supposed to say this?

"You know that I love you, right?"

He smiled lightly.

"So, so much." she said.

"What is it you want to tell me, Yuna?" he asked, caressing her cheek lightly.

She leaned her face into his touch.

"You can tell me anything, you know? You don't have to keep me happy if it will hurt you. I'll be happy when you're happy." she said.

His eyes softened.

"Yuna. I'm fine, really." he said.

"Stop it, Tidus. I know you aren't. If we don't tell each other things, how can we claim we love each other?" she asked.

Hurt showed on his face.

"Please, Tidus. Don't shut me out." she begged.

He pulled her closer to him and he leaned his head against her chest. She stroked his hair lightly as he shook. He was crying. How had she missed so much pain? How had she been so ignorant? She kissed the top of his head.

"I love you. No matter what, we'll always be together…but you don't have to hide your feelings from me. I want to help." she said.

"I'm scared." he whispered.

"I'm scared too." she said.

"I don't want to go again. I just want to be here with you. Why…Why couldn't I be real?" he asked. His voice was filled with pain.

"You are real." she said.

"Not really." he said.

"But you are. When I'm with you, its real love I feel. When you hold me at night, its real arms that I find comfort in. When I kiss you…its definitely real. The tears you cry…those are real. No matter your origin. What you may have been, you are real." she said.

"Then why is everything so difficult? Why do I have to fear nonexistence?"

"Because you are human. Everyone, no matter how long they've been alive, no matter what they've done. Everyone fears nonexistence in the back of their minds. They fear death, Tidus." she said.

"It's not the same."

"How? How is it not? When we disappear, we go to the Farplane. As do you." she said.

His grip on her tightened and he kissed her lightly.

"Definitely real." she smiled.

"My worst fear...is that I'll disappear one day…and I will just be forgotten." he said.

"As long as there is breath in my body, I will never forget you." she said.

"You promise?"

"Yes…but no need to worry. You aren't going anywhere. There are a few promises you have to fulfill." she said.

"Like what?" he smiled lightly at her. It was no where near his usual carefree grin, but it was a start.

"Like our wedding." she said, gazing down at the ring on her finger.

"And the Moonflow. We still have to go to the Moonflow. Remember, you said we'd go back and stay until night falls to see the moon lilies after we beat Sin." she said.

"I was pretty stupid back then." he shook his head. He was laying down, his head in her lap now. She played with his hair absently.

"No…"

"Really. I kept going on about everything we'd do after you beat Sin and the entire time I didn't know." he shook his head.

"I'm sorry." he said.

"It's okay. Really. It was fun, imagining going to all those places with you. I figured it would never happen, but I did like to imagine It." she said.

He was silent.

"Tidus?" she asked.

He glanced up at her.

"Remember what Bahamut said?" she asked.

"Bahamut says a lot of things." Tidus snorted.

"Come on! Really! He said that you are real. Your ties to Spira make you real. We will send this Fayth and we will get married. We'll re-walk the pilgrimage, we'll revisit old memories and make new ones. We'll settle down and live our lives together. Always." she said.

He looked up at her, then reached his hand up and stroked her cheek.

"Another promise." he said.

"Right." she said, leaning down and touching his lips to hers lightly.

He kissed her back, lightly, sweetly.

They stayed up there for a long while. Long enough for him to fall asleep. She looked down at him. He smiled softly. It was a nice change from the usual frown he wore while he slept. She stared out over Spira, watching the sun set. She ran her hands through his soft hair.

"He's got you trapped, don't he?" came Wakka's voice.

"I'm afraid so." she smiled.

"Want me to wake him up for you?" he grinned.

"No. He looks at peace. Lets leave him like that for now." she said.

"All right. You want anything?" he asked.

"A blanket would be nice." she said.

"All right. I'll see what I can do." he grinned.

"Thanks Wakka." she said.

"No problem." he said, walking away.

The sun faded away and darkness set in. The stars were beginning to break through. By the time Wakka returned with a blanket the entire sky was covered in billions of stars.

"It's amazing, isn't it?" he asked, looking at the billions of stars stretched across the sky.

"You should get Lulu and come up. It can get pretty amazing up here." Yuna said.

"You sure?" Wakka asked.

"Yeah…I could use the company." she said, wrapping the blanket around herself.

"All right." Wakka nodded and left to get Lulu. They returned a few minutes later, also holding a blanket. Lulu leaned into Wakka and he wrapped the blanket around the two of them.

"He sleeps easily." Lulu said.

"He's…had it rough lately. He's finally been able to sleep easily. I don't want to wake him up." Yuna said.

"Why can't you be like that, Lu?" Wakka asked, kissing her shoulder and grinning.

"You sleep easily all the time." Lulu said.

Wakka grinned.

"That's not the point. Besides, its not like he has difficulty either." Wakka insisted.

"He has a lot on his mind. That can stop sleep." Yuna defended.

"Okay, okay." Wakka grinned.

As they continued to watch the stars, Yuna smiled.

"It's like old times, isn't it? When we were kids and we'd stay out on the beach. Us and Chappu. We used to make pictures of the stars, remember? We used to stay out for hours. Even though we were all so different in ages and personality, we were very close. We had…something in common." she said.

"I remember that." Lulu said.

"Me too." Wakka said.

"But…what did we have in common? Our parents were killed by Sin." Lulu said.

"Yes." Yuna admitted.

"That one looks like a moogle." Wakka said, suddenly, tracing his finger over some of the stars.

"I think you are right." Yuna said, looking as well.

Tidus let out a sudden groan. She looked down at him. The smile had disappeared. He was frowning.

"Oh no." she muttered. He sat up, suddenly and quickly. He was gasping for air.

"Tidus? It's all right." she said, touching his arm. His breathing slowed and he looked at them. He rubbed the back of his neck awkwardly.

"Uh…sorry about that." he said, turning from them.

Yuna rested her hand on his shoulder.

"Hey man, its all right. Just a dream, ya?" Wakka said.

"Right." Tidus said, nodding.

"I'm fine, really." he said.

"Sorry for falling asleep on you." he said, his grin returning.

"It's all right." she said, leaning into him and wrapping some of the blanket around him. He put an arm around her, and they laid back.

"Kimahri used to get so upset when we'd stay out that late. He was always worrying about me." she giggled.

"You do have a tendency to get yourself into trouble. Of course the fact that you surround yourself with people like Rikku and Tidus doesn't help." Lulu said, a small smile playing on her lips.

"Hey!" Tidus exclaimed.

"I'm still here, you know."

"Oh. My apologies." Lulu said, sarcastically.

"You know what…you're mean." Tidus huffed.

"Deal with it, I live with her." Wakka laughed.

"Whose fault is that?" Tidus retorted.

"I think I like you better when you are asleep." Lulu said.

Tidus started grumbling to himself, only some words making themselves audible. Yuna was almost sure she heard the word 'bitter' a few times.

"I cannot wait until this is over and I can go home." Wakka groaned.

"What? You don't enjoy being dragged all over Spira?" Yuna giggled.

"Nah, I'm getting too old for this. Besides, I miss Vidina. I don't trust those Aurochs around my son for too long." Wakka said, shaking his head.

"I miss him too." Lulu assured her husband.

"I didn't mean to pull you away from Vidina." Yuna protested.

"Its all right. We needed a break anyway." Lulu said.

"Jassu deserves to have to clean up after him for a while anyway, ya?" Wakka said.

"Yeah. I agree." Tidus said.

"Oh, so he doesn't just annoy me? That is good." Lulu said.

"I think he annoys everybody." Yuna giggled.

Wakka laughed and they looked back up at the sky.

"It sure is beautiful." Lulu said.

"Yeah." Yuna agreed.

She wrapped her arms around Tidus, trying to get some of his warmth. He held her tighter and buried his face in her neck. His breath tickled her skin, but also made her freeze slightly. It was a good thing, that feeling, but it wasn't exactly appropriate for the moment. She tried to ignore him, but he wouldn't let her. He began trailing kisses down her neck.

"Tidus." she giggled.

"You know, there are other people on this deck." Wakka said.

"Sorry." Tidus grinned, not looking sorry at all.

This is how it should always be. We've got to stop this Fayth. I can't live without him.


	11. Tying up the Ends

This is it, guys. This is the end. I must say, I'm gonna miss this little buddy. It's like...by putting up this last chapter, its completely over, ya know? That is kinda sad. But, I'm sorta writing a sequel-ish thing right now. I haven't decided if I'm gonna post it yet, because I'm not really sure where it's gonna go, but this one'll be Paine-centric. Doesn't have a name yet or anything, so I guess the only way you'll really know is if you watch my profile. Doesn't that sound riveting? Yeah. I know. Okay...this is it. Here we go...

-----------------------------------

"Hey, we're over Gagazet." Buddy said, over the intercom. "Tidus, lets not have a repeat of last time, please."

"You guys won't ever let me forget that, will you?" he grumbled, rubbing the back of his neck.

"No, probably not." Auron said.

Paine laughed.

They walked over to the hatch, where Rikku shot some hook shots into the side of the mountain.

"This is always fun." Tidus grinned.

"Are you serious? It's nerve wrecking!" Wakka said.

"Not really." Tidus said, giving him a blank look.

Wakka shook his head and jumped down one of the ropes, sliding to the cliff.

Rikku and Auron followed after him. Then Paine and Lulu.

"You ready for this?" Tidus asked Yuna.

"I've done it before." she said.

"Really? Where?"

"Bevelle."

He jumped onto one and began sliding down. The other one swung out at him as Yuna jumped onto it. He flipped over it and landed again, then slid onto the mountain side.

"Well, I nearly fell off the frickin' mountain again." he groaned.

"Sorry." Yuna said, smiling innocently.

"You'll feel bad when I die." he groaned.

"For a little bit." she laughed.

He glared at her.

"Ever since I've been back you've been mean to me and you've harassed me. I'm not talking to you anymore." he said.

"Hey Tidus." Yuna said.

He looked away from her.

"Can I have five gil?" she asked.

He burst into laughter. Rikku and Yuna laughed too, but everyone else looked confused.

"I missed something, ya?" Wakka asked.

"It's an inside joke." Tidus laughed.

"How did Rikku get on the inside?" Wakka asked.

"Rikku was there when it happened." Rikku said.

"Can we move?" Auron snapped.

They all looked at him, somewhat shocked, but not really surprised at the same time.

"What's the matter with you, jeez." Tidus said.

Auron put his other hand on the hilt of his sword, then ran forward and smashed it down. There was a shriek and Tidus turned just in time to see a drake bursting into pyreflies. There were two coyotes, an ice flan, two evil eyes, and another drake.

"Is it just me or is this an abnormally large group?" Tidus asked.

"Its not just you." Yuna said, pulling out her gun.

"Why are they all together like this?" Lulu asked.

"Maybe it has something to do with the Fayth?" Paine said.

Tidus ran forward and smashed his sword into a coyote. It yelped and rolled away, bursting into pyreflies. Yuna shot the other one down before he got to it.

Wakka threw World Champion up at one of the evil eyes, while Rikku sliced at the other one with her twin blades.

"Burn." Lulu said, as the Flan caught fire, shrieked and melted into itself.

"I've always wondered how they got into the groups they did anyway." Tidus said, as Paine took out the other Drake in a single swipe.

"Well, that was fun." Auron sighed.

"Lets just…keep moving." Tidus said.

"Hold on." Yuna said. She dug through her side pouch for a moment before drawing out a golden bracelet.

"Oh, good thinking, Yunie!" Rikku said.

"Am I the only one confused?" Tidus asked.

"It's a charm bracelet. It keeps the fiends away." she said.

"Oh." Tidus said. They continued to walk, and sure enough they met no fiends.

"Hey! Wait a sec!" Rikku said.

They stopped and looked at the young Al Bhed. She jumped into the water and dived down.

"Is she crazy? She'll freeze to death." Tidus groaned.

"What is she doing?" Paine asked.

Rikku came back up and pulled herself up. She shivered dangerously, but she looked rather pleased with herself. Auron shook his head at her, pulling off his jacket and draping it over her shoulders. She smiled at him gratefully.

"A sphere." she grinned, holding up a bright green sphere.

"Leave it to Rikku." Paine groaned, shaking her head.

"I'm curious." she said.

"Now? You want to watch it _now_?"

"Yes." she said, hitting the play button.

A crowd of cheering people in a Blitzball dome. There is a man standing on the opposite side, a blitzball under one arm. There is a sudden flash of light and the man leaned back, shielding his eyes. Water began pouring in, shaping a ball. There was an orange netting surrounding it. The man jumped into the pool and the rest of the team stepped up, jumping in after him.

'This can't be. Can it? It doesn't make sense…this shouldn't be here. Not at all. It shouldn't exist.' Tidus thought.

"I can't believe we got these tickets! This is amazing. The Abes vs. The Duggles, this has to be the most anticipated game of the year, and we got tickets!" said a red haired girl, now on the screen.

"_I know! We'll remember this forever."_

_The camera swivels back to the game just and zooms in on a woman in the water, spinning , her braids in an arch around her head, then throwing the ball to her team mate. It closes in closer as the man from before swims forward and slams into the man who caught the ball. The man went flying through the sphere. The ball flew off to the side as the man crosses his arms in triumph at the player now in the stands. _

Rikku hit the sphere's pause and looked up, rolling it back to stop on the man's face. It was hard to see because the water is over his face, but she gasps all the same.

"Isn't that…"

"Tidus?" Yuna said, looking closer at the sphere.

Tidus rubbed the back of his head. "My last game with the Abes." he said.

"You're amazing! Knocking that guy into the stands was a cheap shot, though." Wakka said.

"It wasn't against the rules." Tidus grinned.

Rikku started the sphere again.

"Did you see that?" the camera was on the red haired woman again.

"That was amazing. That's Jecht's kid. He's the star player now. That team wouldn't be half as good without him. But, what do you expect, he is Jecht's blood."

"You're missing the whole game!" the woman exclaimed.

"Oh, right." the man said, turning the camera back to the sphere pool. He hit it right as Tidus was starting to do his shot. He hit the ball up and shot out of the pool after it. He did a flip and was about to hit the ball when a look of shock crossed his face. There was a loud scream as the sphere pool collapsed. Then, rays of light flashed by. More screams. The sphere camera dropped to the ground and the sphere went black.

Tidus felt a knot in his stomach. He remembered that. Everyone else was silent.

"What happened?" Wakka asked.

"Sin. Sin happened." Tidus said.

"Oh." Wakka said.

"What happened after that?" Rikku asked.

"Rikku…don't…"

"No…it's all right." he said.

"Well, you saw the sphere pool collapse. I'm sure all my friends died when that happened." His stomach sank again. All his friends in Zanarkand. He'd forgotten about them.

"I managed to grab a ledge and hold on for a few moments, but I fell. Very much like the cliff thing." he realized.

"I must have passed out, but when I woke up I was laying on the ground and Auron was standing near the entrance, just cool as can be. Like there wasn't a giant whale thing destroying the land under our feet." He went on, recalling running along the highway before the sinspawn stopped them.

"Yup. That is the first time I used a sword. The best training ever." he scoffed.

"Just be glad I gave you a sword." Auron grumbled.

"What did he say?" Rikku asked.

"His exact words were, "Here, a gift from Jecht. I hope you know how to use it." and he shoved a sword into my hand." Tidus laughed.

"Well, after that, the road shot up and I was hanging on the edge…again. I do that a lot. But anyway…I'm dangling there and Auron's just watching me. Didn't offer to help or anything. Then he looked up at Sin and he says, "Are you sure?" Then he just says, "This is it. This is your story." then he reached down and lifted me up by the front of my shirt one handed. I had to admit that was pretty impressive. Then he said, "It begins now." Then…I woke up in Baaj, nearly got eaten by a giant fish. I managed to escape that. I found refuge in the temple. Then, I got attacked again. Quite honestly, I was going to lose. Then this Al Bhed girl came out of nowhere and helped me." he said, grinning at Rikku.

"It was nothing." she grinned.

"Of course it was nothing. She knocked me out after words and her and brother made me work on the ship." he said.

"Rikku!" Yuna said.

"Tidus! You weren't supposed to tell them that part!" Rikku said.

"Okay, to her credit she did bring me food and translate stuff for Me." he said.

"But she still knocked me out and forced slave labor on Me." he laughed.

"Then, there was a whirlpool, I fell in and ended up in Besaid. You know the story from there." he said.

Tidus realized they had continued to walk as he told his story. They'd made it to the hot springs.

"Wow, that was fast." he said.

The spring was empty once again and Yuna ran over top the wall where they'd found the secret entrance. She felt around for the rock that triggered the wall, and after a moment the wall swung forward.

The group was silent as they walked down the long tunnel. The only sound came from the crackling fire floating alongside Lulu.

"It's like the never ending tunnel!" Rikku whined.

"We're almost there." Yuna said.

"What? How do you know?" Rikku whined.

"I just do." Yuna sighed.

She was right. Not even ten minutes later they came to the end of the tunnel. Lulu activated the glyph again and Yuna pressed her hand to it. The wall crumbled apart and they stepped into the temple. The door still glowed brightly through the dirty room. Yuna ran across the floor and up the steps.

"Finally." she sighed, inserting each of the spheres into their respected places. The door glowed and a pulse was sent through the room. Each recess lit up, each playing little notes. By the time it was done, the hymn of the Fayth was distinct from it.

"Whoa!" Wakka and Rikku yelped.

The spheres seemed to melt into the doorway, then it just disappeared. She turned and grinned at them.

"I am so ready to go home!" she said.

"Yeah, I know what you mean." Wakka said as they walked up the stairs after her. The group walked down a set of stairs and to a lift.

"Do you think it still works?" Yuna asked.

"Remember what happened last time you said that about a lift?" Paine asked.

"It worked!" Yuna said, indignantly.

They stepped onto the lift, Paine reluctantly, but it went down smoothly. The lift stopped in an empty room.

"Now what?" Rikku asked.

"Try summoning Yuna." Lulu said.

Yuna nodded and pulled out her garment grid. She activated her summoners sphere and once again looked like she was two years younger. She twirled Nirvana in her hands and summoned Valefor. The Aeon came, and as soon as it did, it let out a shrieking cry. It slumped down and instantly dismissed itself.

"What happened?" Wakka asked.

"I don't know." Yuna admitted.

"Look!" Lulu said, pointing the far wall. The Besaid temple symbol lit up on the wall.

"Keep doing that, Yuna." Lulu said.

Yuna nodded and summoned one Aeon after the next, watching them slump and dismiss themselves. Finally, when the wall glowed with all their symbols, it crumbled apart. The walked through and there it was. The Chamber of the Fayth.

"Finally." Yuna groaned.

"Lets go." she said, to her friends.

They trouped up the stairs and waited for the petals to move aside. They sprang apart and they entered the chamber. Inside was not the gentle Hymn of the Fayth like normal. Instead there was a loud high pitched screeching.

"WHAT IS THAT?" Wakka yelled.

"I THINK IT'S THE FAYTH!" Yuna yelled back.

"MAKE IT STOP!" Tidus yelled.

"I DON'T KNOW HOW!" she yelled back.

She clamped her eyes shut and Tidus felt her cooling magic rush past him. A few seconds later the screeching slowed and quieted. Yuna knelt in front of the stone and did the prayer. A Fayth appeared above the stone. It was pretty terrifying. She stood there, her dress was dirty, worn, ragged, and ripped. She looked as if she had been attacked. There were nail marks down her face and around her eyes, as if she'd been trying to claw her eyes out. Her brown hair was also soaked in blood and it was matted and messy. Blood was everywhere. She was crying and looking pitiful, her eyes wide and sad.

"Summoner?" she asked, her voice raspy and weary.

"Yes. I am a summoner." Yuna said, stepping forward.

"I…I did not mean to hurt them…It hurts…so much…" the Fayth sobbed.

"It is okay. I am going to send you now. I will send you to the Farplane." Yuna said.

The Fayth lunged forward and grabbed onto her.

"Yuna!" Tidus and Wakka yelled, stepping forward quickly.

"It's okay." Yuna said. She stroked the Fayth's matted hair.

The Fayth had buried her face into Yuna's skirt and was sobbing uncontrollably.

The Fayth sobbed into her hands as Yuna gently pulled herself away. She summoned up all the Aeons at once and began to dance. She began the sending. The distressed look disappeared from the Fayth's face and she seemed to calm. Yuna moved faster. The Aeons began to disappear, one by one. The pyreflies filled the air. Just as it had happened two years ago. A giant smile broke through on the Fayths face. She began to fade away.

"Thank you summoner." she whispered, then she was gone.

There was a sob from behind. Tidus turned to see Rikku clinging to Auron, crying. He stroked her hair, looking distressed. Auron was fading away with the pyreflies once again. Yuna did not stop her dance, but Tidus could see the tears glittering on her cheeks. It was the second time she had to send this man. Her friend. The second time she had to send the Aeons that had fought by her side so many times. Before he could no longer touch anything, Auron leaned down and kissed Rikku. Tears still streamed down her cheeks when he pulled away. He looked at Paine.

"Be good." he said, his voice fading in and out.

He disappeared in a burst of pyreflies. Rikku let out a sob. Surprisingly, it was Paine who moved forward to comfort the young Al Bhed. She hugged her. The pyreflies were swirling around Yuna as she danced. Tidus felt a sudden pulling sensation. It was a very familiar feeling. His heart sunk. It couldn't be. This wasn't supposed to happen. Even as he thought that, he saw the first pyrefly shoot up. Lulu gasped slightly as Wakka cursed. Yuna stopped dancing.

"Keep going Yuna." Tidus said, trying his best to sound fine, even though he was absolutely terrified.

"No…I can't." she said.

"Yuna…" he said.

"Thank you again, Lady Yuna."

Bahamut stood in front of them.

"What is this?" Yuna asked, pointing to Tidus.

Bahamut turned and looked at Tidus.

"I thought you were staying."

"Yeah. Don't really have the choice." Tidus said.

"We are not pulling against you." the Fayth said.

"Then what is happening?" he said.

"I do not know..." he said, then disappeared.

"What do we do?" Yuna said.

"You need something that connects you to Spira. What connects you to this place? You use that and it will keep you here. A strong emotion."

Tidus stared into Yuna's bi-colored eyes. She smiled falteringly. He approached her quietly. His arms had begun to flicker lightly. He saw the fear in her eyes and he knew his own was shining through. He took her in his arms carefully, remembering what had happened last time far too well. She looked up at him, her eyes somewhat doubtful.

"Believe in him, Yuna."

She blinked slowly and leaned up to kiss him, her fingers tightening on his clothing as if holding on to him would keep him from disappearing. Their lips met and he felt the pulling slow. She was crying. He could feel it. He tightened his grip around her. He would not go. He refused to leave her again. She was too precious to him. He felt a dead weight drop on him and he stumbled a bit. Tidus looked at his arms. No glowing, no pyreflies. He was safe.

"You're…still here?" she asked, as though he was just an illusion.

He smiled and nodded. There was a sigh of relief from his friends. The pyreflies stopped spinning.

"Yuna." Lulu said.

"You must finish."

"Oh…right." Yuna said. She took her staff in front of her and began to finish off the dance. She spun Nirvana and the pyreflies shot off through the air. They began their journey back to the Farplane. Rikku buried her face in Paine's chest and sobbed. It wasn't like her to cry that much. Tidus felt bad for her. She'd lost her love again. It made him feel guilty for still being there.

"Come on Rikku, let's go home." Yuna said.

They walked in complete silence once again. The only sound came from Rikku's sobs.

Celsius

"So, where are we going first?" Buddy asked.

"I want to go to Bevelle. I have some unfinished business to take care of." Paine said.

"Does it have anything to do with a certain praetor?" Yuna asked.

Paine glared at her.

"I will take that as a yes." she said.

Paine rolled her eyes and left the bridge.

"Okay. After Bevelle we set course to Besaid?" Buddy asked.

"Yes." Yuna said.

"Where are you going Rikku? Or are you staying here?" there was no answer.

"Rikku?"

"She's not in here. She said something about the deck." Wakka said.

"The deck?" Tidus asked.

"Yeah."

Tidus ran up the stairs quickly.

She wouldn't…would she?

He waited impatiently for the lift to rise to the deck. Rikku stood to the side of the ship, dangerously close to the edge. She still wore Auron's coat and it flapped crazily behind her.

"Rikku!" he yelled, running forward and pulling her away.

"Tidus! Stop it. Let me go." she sobbed.

"Do you really think this will help?" he asked.

"If I get to be with him." she argued.

He hugged her, even though she fought against him.

"Please, Rikku. He wanted you to live on. He still does. I don't imagine he'd be too pleased to see you in the Farplane." he said.

Rikku seemed to see some sense in these words.

"You think?" she asked.

"I do." he said.

"I'm…sorry." she said. She began to sob, clutching onto his shirt and burying her face in his chest.

"Come on now, let's get inside." Tidus said.

He led her into the Celsius and took her down to the cabin.

"I shouldn't be crying like this. I knew what was coming, but I still had to go and convince myself he could stay somehow. I figured if the Fayth could send you back to stay, then he could stay too. I'm so stupid." she muttered.

"Oh, come on Rikku…"

"Please don't pity me. Just…leave me alone for now?" she asked.

"Okay." Tidus agreed, standing up and leaving the young girl alone.

"Is she okay?" Yuna asked as soon as he entered.

"She's not now, but she will be. Nothing holds her down for long." Tidus said.

Rikku

She watched Tidus leave the room and threw herself down on her bed with a sigh.

It's not fair.

Of course it wasn't fair. Life wasn't fair. She'd learned that at a young age. Everyone she loved died.

Great, I must be some sort of curse.

She buried her face in her arms, instantly getting his scent through the jacket he had left behind. She stood up and began going through her drawers, pulling things out and packing them up in her bag.

I'm going Home.

She needed Home right now. She needed to be somewhere were she could be with her people and not think about him too much. She pulled open her top drawer and there was an envelope there. She knew she had not put it there. She gasped at the neat handwriting on the front of it. That was Auron's writing, she was sure of it. She picked it up, her hand quivering. She dropped back onto the bed and opened it slowly. She had no idea why she did that, probably for the dramatics. She broke the seal neatly and pulled out a sheet of paper.

_Rikku,_

_I know that this is hard on you. I know that when you find this letter I will be gone. I will be back on the Farplane. But keep in mind, my little Thief; I will keep you in my thoughts always. I'm sorry that I have to leave you, but I must beg of you. Don't do anything that you (or I) will regret. Do not be angry at the world for it's unfairness. Things always happen for a reason. I know that to be true. When you are in need of me, you know exactly where to find me. Though I cannot speak to you, I can hear your every word. You speak and I will listen. Just as it has always been. I wish you a long, wonderful life full of laughter and fun, even if it includes moving on without me. I will wait for you in the Farplane, but for your sake, I hope it is a long time until we meet again. E muja oui._

_Auron_

She read the letter through three times before setting it down on the seat beside her.

"I will see you again." she said, softly.

With that new thought in her head, she let a smile shine through. He would wait for her. Forever. She would wait as well. Until she could see him again.

Bevelle, Paine

_My Yevon, I must be insane._

Paine waved to the Celsius as it flew away. She could see her friends on the deck, waving back. She began to walk away, toward the entrance to New Yevon head quarters.

_You've got to be crazy. Just turn around and leave._

**No, you have to do this. It will drive you crazy if you don't.**

_Apparently I'm already crazy because I'm doing this in the first place._

**Fair point. But you have to try. Look what happened to Rikku and Auron. They only admitted their love for each other after he died.**

_He was dead when he met her._

**That is so not the point! You will regret it for the rest of your life if you don't do this now.**

_Can't I do it later?_

**So are you just gonna hang out in Bevelle until you pluck up the courage to do it?**

_Well…it's possible._

**Just get it over with, you coward. The longer you hold out, the longer you will drive yourself crazy.**

_I am not driving myself crazy!_

**You're talking to yourself, aren't you?**

_Touché._

"Um…is the praetor free?" she asked one of the monks in the temple.

"What business do you have with the praetor, miss?" he asked.

"Baralai is an old friend of mine." she said.

"Hold on." he said.

He left the room.

_Oh my Yevon, here is your chance, run for it!_

**Don't you move!**

_This is crazy! I can't do this._

**You can**

_I can't!_

**Yes!**

_No!_

**Yes!**

_No!_

**Yes!**

_No!_

**Yes!**

_N…._

"The praetor will see you, if you'll follow Me." the monk said.

She followed him, her brain screaming at her to run, but her body wouldn't listen.

It seemed to take forever to reach his office, but finally she did. Her heart was beating like a rabbit's.

_Run!! Run, run, run!_

The monk knocked on the door, then walked away. She froze. Why did he knock for her? She could have run!

"Come in." came Baralai's voice. His voice made her heart freeze. She loved his voice, his looks, the air of calmness he always had about him, everything about that man she loved, but that was what terrified her. The fact that he could have so much power over her just by smiling that amazing smile.

Too late to turn back now.

She opened the door and stepped in.

"Paine!" he said, looking surprised.

He was sitting behind his desk, but he wasn't actually doing anything. He was leaning back in his chair, his arms behind his head. Her breath caught in her throat as she looked at him.

"For what do I owe this pleasure?" he asked, standing up.

She loved the way he spoke. Always so meticulously.

"Um…"

_Oh, very smooth Paine._

He looked at her, confusion showing in his features.

"I…"

**Say something! Anything.**

"I…was around…just wanted to say hi."

_Oh, right. That's believable._

"Oh." he said.

_Great. Now it's all awkward._

"Did you finish saving the world again?" he asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Yeah. It's all done." she said.

"But you are not with the Gullwings?"

"No…I am done. I found what I was looking for."

"Ah…like what?" he asked.

Okay…now what? Bring up the thing with Shuyin? Yes, fond memories for him, I'm sure.

She shrugged. She could feel her barriers flying up.

"I should go…sorry for wasting your time." she mumbled.

"No, you can come anytime." he said.

He looked somewhat disappointed. He turned back toward his desk. A sudden crazy feeling came over her.

"Baralai." she said, grabbing his shoulder.

He turned to her and she kissed him. Just like that. She didn't say anything at all. She just kissed him.

_Stupid move. Why did you do that?_

**Shut up! You might as well take the chance.**

_He's going to kill me!__  
_

But he didn't pull away from her. He put his arms around her waist and pulled her to him. It was amazing. He wasn't objecting, he was pushing her on!

**See? Told you.**

She didn't even bother arguing back with the annoying voice in her head. The feeling of him pressed against her made her heart want to explode. They pulled away at the same time, as if on some sort of agreement.

"Wow." Baralai said.

Paine nodded.

"Baralai." she said, still breathing hard. "I love you."

He smiled, looking quite pleased.

"How long?"

"Since the Crimson squad…since we first met." she said.

She remembered when they had first met. When she had first seen him. He had been very quiet and to himself in the beginning, just as she had been. But she remembered just watching him for a few minutes. The way his dark eyes shifted over the group. How he had stood quietly, studying them, as if testing their trust worthiness. He had watched Gippal longest, a look of distrust on his face. Baralai had always been big on religion. In the end they had all become very close friends. That was one of the Crimson Spheres that had not been found, thank Yevon. It was mostly focused on him. That would have been difficult to explain.

He smiled. Her heart skipped a beat.

Yevon, that smile!

That smile was so…there wasn't even a word to describe it. Perfect was a word that came to mind, but that did him injustice. It was a mix of a small smirk and a genuine smile. It always lit up his face and made his eyes glitter. He didn't smile much, but when he did. Oh.

"Then we've wasted a lot of time." he said.

"What?" she asked. He couldn't mean…

"Ever since I first saw you…wow." he said, again.

"You mean…all that time?" she wanted to slam her head into a wall. Of course, she would have never admitted it to him anyway.

He nodded.

"Oh, Yevon." she muttered.

He leaned against his desk and ran a hand through his hair. She watched him, nearly breathless. He grabbed her arm and pulled her to him. Now that he was leaning she looked down on him instead of up. She placed her hands on the desk on either side of him, trapping him between her arms and pressed her lips to his. He reacted instantly, bringing his hands up to rest on her waist and pushing back as fiercely as she did. She moved a few paces back as he stood, not breaking contact with her. He backed her against the wall and placed a hand on either side of her. She moved her arms around his neck and pressed herself against him, as close as she could get.

Well, who'd have guessed 'lai had a controlling side?

"Hey 'lai…whoa, Paine!"

There was only one person that voice could belong to. Paine pulled away from Baralai, breathing hard. They both turned their heads to the doorway to see Gippal, not moving away from each other.

"Didn't see that one coming…although I should have." he said, as if he hadn't just come in and ruined the best moment of her life time.

"Gippal, how many times have I told you to knock?" Baralai sighed, straightening up and walking back behind his desk.

"Well, sorry. I didn't expect to see you swapping spit with Dr. P." he said.

"Gippal, if you value your life you will shut up." Paine said.

"Sorry to interrupt, Dr. P, but I am here for business, not pleasure." he winked.

"Well, that's good, because you wouldn't get it from Me." she said.

"That's cold, Dr. P." Gippal sighed.

"This seriously just made my day. Wait until Nooj finds out." Gippal laughed.

"You live quite an boring life if this is the most exciting thing you've seen." Paine grumbled.

"What is this business you are apparently here on?" Baralai asked.

"Jeez, 'lai. If I didn't know any better I'd say you didn't want me here." Gippal laughed.

Paine sighed and drew her sword, pressing it to the back of his neck.

"Tell your news." she said.

"Paine." Baralai said, warningly.

"Listen to him, Paine." Gippal said.

"I could take you." Paine said.

"Baralai wouldn't let you hurt me." he said, sounding confident.

"I could take him, too." she said.

"Come on, I was joking. You know…haha?" he said, worry leaking into his voice.

"You don't sound so tough, Gip. Why is that?" she said.

"Paine…please. Don't kill him yet. I probably need to hear what he has to say." Baralai sighed, looking stressed. It was this more then anything that made her pull her sword away from his neck.

Paine resheathed her sword and leaned against the wall.

This was going to be a long "meeting".

Besaid, two months later

Yuna stood in one of the rooms off to the side in the temple. Her stomach was churning.

"You'll be fine." Lulu assured her.

"How do you know? Why am I doubting this so much? What if that means it's a mistake?"

"I know because I felt the same way. Everyone has this last moment of doubt." Lulu assured her.

"Besides Yunie. You look gorgeous." Rikku said.

"You think?" Yuna asked.

"We've been working on you for the last two hours, you better." Paine smiled.

Yuna giggled.

She stared into the mirror. Her heart skipped a beat. She looked beautiful, but the last time she'd worn something like this….

No! Don't think about that! This is completely different.

Her hair was pulled up on top of her head and her braid was wrapped around it. It looked amazing. The sleeveless white gown clung to her in all the right places and went down to the ground. It was nice and simple, just the way she liked it. It had been her mother's. She wore white heeled boots under it. A white veil rested on her head, and hung over her face and all the way to the ground. Her dress had a long train on it. She wore a silver heart shaped locket around her neck, borrowed from Rikku. To match was a new silver bracelet on her wrist.

"Okay…so you have something old, something new, something borrowed…but what about something blue?" Rikku asked, studying her.

"I'm wearing blue underwear." Yuna giggled.

Lulu and Paine burst into laughter.

"It's almost time Yuna." Lulu said suddenly. Lulu was her Maid of Honor and Rikku and Paine were bridesmaids. They wore matching lavender dresses. She felt like she was going to throw up. She fell into line behind Rikku, Paine, and Lulu, accepting her bouquet form Lulu. The three of them left the room, leaving Yuna to stand by herself. Kimahri approached her.

"Yuna look beautiful." Kimahri said.

"Thank you, Kimahri." she said.

She had asked him to give her away, in place of her father.

The bridal march began to play and she and Kimahri began to walk in stride toward the front. Tidus gave her a small grin and instantly she knew she was doing the right thing. She loved him. Nothing would change that. They reached the front and Kimahri lifted her veil and stepped back. Yuna handed her bouquet to Lulu once more and Tidus took her hands in his. Wakka, Tidus's best man, grinned at her. She smiled. She then stared into Tidus's eyes and got lost. Baralai began to speak. He had graciously agreed to marry them. She listened to him until it was time for the vows, then all her attention turned to Tidus. He lifted the ring and placed it on the tip of her finger.

"Yuna…I remember what I thought the very first time I saw you. It was here in this temple. I remember watching you come out of the Chamber of the Fayth and thinking, "Wow. She is so beautiful." It was the most amazing thing ever. I had thought all summoners were men."

There was laughter.

"You are always so determined, so serious, but you always know what to do to make me laugh. With everything we've been through together, I'd think you'd have left me by now."

More laughter.

"But you're still here for me, even when I couldn't be there for you. I love you and I am so ready to spend forever with you." he said, sliding the ring onto her finger. She knew that her eyes were watering.

"I'm supposed to beat that?" she asked.

There was more laughter and she smiled.

"Tidus, I too remember the first time I saw you. Outside the Chamber of the Fayth. I remember thinking, "who is this man?" You didn't know me…and you weren't supposed to be in there, but you came down to me anyway. That was the beginning of everything. Through my pilgrimage, you always knew exactly how to cheer me up. Our journey was full of laughter. No matter what happened, what mistakes I happened to make along the way, you stood by me. I will be eternally grateful for that. Even after I lost you for that time, you encouraged me to go on. You are the reason for my existence and I love you." she said. The tears had fallen and she was smiling. Her heart was beating so fast she thought it would burst. This was the beginning of the rest of forever. She pushed the ring onto his finger.

"Under my power of the law of Yevon I now pronounce you man and wife." Baralai announced.

"You may kiss the bride."

Tidus grinned and pulled her into a deep kiss. There was applause and cheering from everyone in the temple and it rang in her ears. She'd done it. They were eternally together now. They broke apart and she laughed, hugging him.

"We did it." she said, into his ear.

"You bet we did." he replied.

The temple went silent as twelve Fayth appeared at the bottom of the stairs. Valefor, Ifrit, Ixion, Shiva, Bahamut, Anima, Yojimbo, The Magus Sisters, Jecht, and a younger Fayth, not much older then fifteen by the looks of it. She wore a simple white dress, and her chestnut brown hair hung down, framing her pretty face. Yuna realized that it was the Fayth of Gagazet. The Hymn of the Fayth filled the temple as the girl and Bahamut walked up the stairs toward the new couple.

"We have come to wish you luck, Lady Yuna, Sir Tidus." Bahamut said.

"And to assure you, whenever you require the magic of the Fayth, call on us. We will do what we are able." the girl said.

"Thank you." Yuna said, bowing.

"We owe you our thanks, Lady Yuna." Bahamut said.

One by one, the Fayth began to fade slowly, until only Jecht stood there.

"Nice wedding." he grinned.

"I can't stay, but I have a message. Braska and Auron say congratulations and good luck. If he messes with you Yuna, just call on the Fayth. I'll jack him up for you." Jecht grinned, before he faded away. The temple was quiet for another moment as the Hymn faded, then the room erupted in noise again. They walked down the steps, hand in hand to meet their friends.

"Aww, Yunie! It was so beautiful!" Rikku gushed, hugging her cousin.

"You, my friend, have just sold your soul." Wakka laughed.

Lulu elbowed him while Tidus laughed.

"If there was any one I would choose to sell it to, it would be her."

There were so many people, all around her and congratulating her.

"Come on, now. Everybody outside." someone called over the noise. Tidus wrapped an arm around her waist and they followed the crowd of people out. There were giant tables outside, and a giant dance floor had been set up. Music played from somewhere. The sun shone brightly and there was no wind. It was a perfect day. Yuna had a feeling she would have felt that way if it was raining. They took their seats at the table up in the front. Lulu and Wakka sat to Tidus's left and Paine and Baralai sat to Yuna's right. Rikku sat next to Lulu and Gippal sat next to Baralai. Rikku had said she didn't want anyone get the idea that she was in a couple with that 'ynnukyhd sayhea' (arrogant meanie). Yuna knew that she was trying to keep faithful to Auron and didn't argue with her. After dinner and the toasts, the music was turned up.

"This first dance is for the bride and groom." someone said.

They stood up and moved to the dance floor. A soft, sweet melody began to play and they danced.

"Now we just need some rain." Yuna giggled.

"No, this is good." Tidus said.

There were flashes and sphere cameras rolling on the sides. Yuna leaned her head against his chest.

"I love you." she said.

"I love you, too." he replied.

"Our newest adventure is beginning." she said.

"Yeah. The rest of our lives." he said.

"Always." she said.

He laughed lightly.

"Right." he said.

The song ended and they stopped dancing, but didn't step away from each other.

There was cheering, and clapping, a couple whistles and a few calls of, "Kiss her!" That was mostly by the Aurochs and Wakka.

"Should we?" he asked.

"Why not?" Yuna asked.

He laughed and put a hand on her back. She put her arms around his neck. Some how she knew what was coming, He dipped her back and kissed her deeply. There was some more cheering and some catcalls. He set her back up right and she laughed. They left the floor, laughing as the music started up again and more people went to dance. Tidus pulled up his chair next to Wakka and Yuna sat on his lap, leaning her head against his chest.

"Not going to dance?" she asked.

"Are you serious?" Wakka asked.

"You won't?" she said.

"Nah, besides, it's entertaining to watch." he said.

They looked out to the dancers and had to laugh. Rikku was dancing with Shinra, Paine and Baralai were looking at each other like no one else existed, Gippal and one of the village girls were dancing. They could tell by her blush that Gippal was trying to sweet talk her. That was only three of the insane things going on out there.

"It is pretty amusing up here." Yuna giggled.

There was a shout of, "Heads up!"

Yuna looked out to see a blitzball zooming toward them. Tidus threw his arm up and caught it easily, throwing it back to them.

"Watch it!" he yelled.

"Sorry!"

"I swear they try to hit Me." he groaned.

"It would have hit me." Yuna said.

"Yeah, but I'm amazing and I stopped It." he grinned.

She snorted, shaking her head.

"Amazing, huh?"

"You know it." he grinned.

"Right."

She stood and pulled him up with her. They set off toward the people milling around and dancing.

"Yunie, dance with me!" Rikku exclaimed, grabbing at her cousin's arm.

Yuna glanced at Tidus.

"Go ahead." he laughed.

She grinned and joined her cousin. They had fun, just dancing and messing around.

"Hey, you doing okay?" Yuna asked her cousin.

"I'm getting better. Day by day, you know?" she said.

"Yeah. I know." Yuna said.

"It's times like this when I really miss him." she sighed.

Her green eyes showed sadness for a moment, but it was quickly covered up by excitement.

"Come on, Yunie! This is your day. Lets not get all mopey!" she giggled.

The two began to dance again, laughing and having a good time. Yuna couldn't stop smiling.

"So, you're a married woman now. How does it feel?" Gippal said, sliding his arm over her shoulder.

"The same as it did when I wasn't married. It hasn't really settled in yet." Yuna said.

"Aww, I was hoping for an elaborate story." he sighed.

"Sorry." Yuna giggled.

"Yuna, love!" A voice called from across the way. Gippal's eye widened.

"I'm out." he said, quickly.

"I'll come too!" Rikku said, following him.

"Guys!" she called after them.

They left me alone with Leblanc? That's just mean.

"Hello, Love." Leblanc said.

"Hello." Yuna said, trying her best to be polite.

"That was such a nice ceremony. I do hope Noojie and I can have a wedding like that." she gushed.

"Oh, he asked you?" Yuna asked. Nooj didn't seem like someone who would want to get married.

"Well, not yet. I keep dropping hints. He'll pick them up soon I hope." she sighed.

"I'll keep my fingers crossed." Yuna said.

"Thank you, Love." Leblanc said, then strutted away.

Yuna gave a violent shudder. Tidus came over to her, laughing.

"Enjoyed the show?" she asked, feigning anger.

"Yeah, actually I did." he said.

"You're rude." she said, turning away from him.

He laughed.

"Funny, Yuna." he said.

She still didn't turn around.

"I didn't want to do this," he said. "Well, actually I do but…" he trailed of, wrapping his arms around her and kissing her neck lightly. She couldn't help but stretch out her neck to give him easier access.

"See?" he whispered, still planting kisses on her neck.

"Tidus." she giggled.

"Nope, you asked for it." he said, hitting the sensitive spot on her neck.

She had to admit, she was enjoying it. The problem was that the entire village could see it.

"Okay! You win." she giggled.

He finally pulled away from her.

"I'll get you later." he said.

She shook her head at him and watched him walk away. This was it. This was her ending. The perfect ending.

Rikku

70 years later

Rikku held tightly onto Yuna's hand. Her cousin was crying softly.

"Hey, hey." Rikku said softly, patting her cousin's hand.

"It's my time now." she said.

The years had changed her. She was no longer the bouncy girl she had once been. She was a tired old woman and it was time for her to rest.

"Not yet, I should go before you." Yuna said softly.

"No, Yunie. Spira still needs you." she smiled.

Her words were coming out in soft gasps now. She could feel her breathing slowing and it was growing darker.

"I need you, Rikku. You can't leave me, too." Yuna said, softly.

"You'll be fine Yunie. You've still got Paine…and Leblanc." she said the later with a tired laugh.

"But this means I'm going to be the last of the Final Pilgrimage." Yuna said.

"As you should be. We guardians are supposed to go before you, anyway, right?" she said.

"But Rikku…"

"Don't feel bad for me. The pain will stop. I'm going to be with Auron again." she said, softly.

Yuna nodded, tears flooding her eyes.

"I love you, Yunie." she said.

In the next moment she felt a light, flying sensation. She looked down and watched the last of the pyreflies float up from her body.

The years have not been nice to you, girl.

She hugged Yuna once more, then gave in to the pulling sensation in her chest. She watched as she sped over Spira, taking in all those sights for the last time. Spira wasn't what it had been when she was young. The Machina cities had been rebuilt. Zanarkand had been rebuilt as well, with Tidus's instruction, of course. That's where she had been. She watched all the scenery fly by, seeing her memories of those places. So many memories. She caught sight of the Moonflow. That was where they had first met. Then into Guadosalam. Many of the Guado turned as she passed them. Of course they could sense her. She moved up the ramp and past the Guado guard.

"Good luck." the guard said.

She passed by him and floated up the steps, then into the Farplane. She stood on the calling stone for a moment, then looked around her. She stepped to the edge of the calling stone and watched the dancing pyreflies. She wanted to follow them into that beautiful valley so much. She stepped off the edge of the calling stone and fell. She didn't land hard, but gracefully on her feet. She felt…more agile. Stronger. She brought her hands to her face and felt it. It was smooth. She looked down at herself. She was seventeen again. Her hair was pure blonde again, not streaked with gray. She moved through the flowered fields for a few minutes until she saw a blitzball flying in her direction. She ducked out of the way, marveling her quickness. She hadn't been able to move like that in years.

"Oh, sorry bout that!" a familiar voice called.

"Wakka?" she asked, looking up.

"Rikku?" he said, coming toward her.

"Yeah."

"Wow! I'd say I was glad to see you, but that's a bit mean." he laughed.

She smiled and hugged him.

"Do you know why we're young again?"

"No idea, but I sure ain't complainin'." he said.

"Wakka?" she heard another voice call.

"Tidus?" she asked Wakka.

He nodded.

She ran in the direction of his voice and found him a few seconds later. She threw her arms around him in a hug.

"Rikku!" he said.

"Hi." she grinned.

"Yuna's not here?" he asked.

"No." she said.

He looked a mix of disappointed and relieved.

"Well, it's good to see you…under the circumstances I mean." he said.

"I don't mind. I feel better then I've felt in years." she said.

"Hey, Ti?"

"Yeah."

"Where is Auron?" she asked.

"Oh right." he nodded. "Follow me."

Rikku followed him through the flowered fields and she filled him and Wakka in on what they had missed in Spira in the last few years.

They finally reached a hut and Tidus knocked on the door sharply.

"Who is it?" she heard Auron's gruff voice call. She hadn't heard that voice in so many years; she had long forgotten the sound. As the memory rushed back to her, she wanted to cry.

"It's me. I have a surprise for you." Tidus called.

There was a loud sigh.

"Trust me, you'll like this one." Wakka called.

There were heavy footsteps at the door. Tidus and Wakka quickly stepped out of view. The door swung open and Auron stood there, looking the same as he had the last time she had seen him, seventy years before. He stood there in shock for a moment before she moved forward and caught his lips against her own.

"I've missed you." she said softly, hugging him when she pulled away, resting her head against his chest.

"As I have you." he said.

Rikku felt truly at peace for the first time in seventy years. Now that she was here, they could really be together for eternity. Just like it was meant to be.


End file.
